Life Is Beautiful
by Blackhooded001
Summary: V is a wanted criminal that drinks the blood of other criminals until she decided she wanted to help with the Kira case. L needed the help, but he didn't want it from the girl that literally stole his first kiss. Light thinks that she is justice, but is she really? L and Light soon find themselves compete for more than just justice and the fate of the world, but also her! LxOC
1. I Will Do It

**Hi! I REALLY hope you like this, but please try to keep in mind that this is my first Fanfiction EVER! So please don't send me any hates, but I am open to all opinions, thanks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**I WILL DO IT**

**V'S POV**

_I will do it. I will do it. I will do it._

Those simple words have been running through my head for quite a while now, but I felt no irritation towards them, because really, those words only state a fact.

_I will do it. I will do it. I will do it._

I felt my eyes start to sting, then water, and only then did I wonder how long it has been since I blinked. But I could not tear my eyes away from my computer screen.

_I will do it. I will do it. I will do it._

He needs my help, and he knows it, all he needs to do is find me. I gently glided the mouse along the floor I was on and clicked into the Japanese police files. It had much information about the one case that I want to be involved in, the one that involves Kira . . . and L.

I read through the three notes and observed each photo with much care; to insure I do not miss a thing. And I didn't. At the top of the first page was a short sentence.

**L did you know**

The line ended there, and I wondered if it was a sequel or that was just some trick question. Could it mean something like _L do you know how I kill_, or, _L do you know who I am_? I decided I would check the other notes before exploiting much farther.

I took one look at the second note and smirked. So, it is a sequel. How interesting.

**L did you know that Gods of death**

My eyes grew impossibly wide, and my heartbeat pumped faster, a rush of excitement jotting through my veins. When I clicked to see the next note, my heart instantly stilled its rhythm.

**L did you know that Gods of death love apples**

For a split second, I found myself in a loop of confusion. There had to be an internal motive somewhere, why else would someone go through all the trouble of writing a whole sentence to L through death? But as quickly as I asked, I had the answer.

A fare proportion of FBI agents (if not all) were killed on the same day, Kira created this note as a distraction in case anything was laid out, and would not be notice it until it was too late. It seemed to have worked.

I smile began to form itself onto my face, then it became a sheepish grin, and before I could compose myself, I was laughing. _Bravo Kira! _I cheered in my mind. _Bravo!_ His note was completely admirable! He was able to test his skills, kill of his opponents, frustrate L _and_ get me to laugh! He is either a god of death that loves apples, or he has the power of a god, it does not even matter, he got me to _laugh_!

After a good few seconds I returned to my work, but I held the sheepish smile.

After looking through the police information files I got up and walked to the small kitchen outside my room. This was quite a first for me, most of the time I would finish my work, destroy the computer and all that comes with it, and scatter the ashes and remanning pieces throughout the continent before getting a snack, but today is special. I have no doubt that they will find me if I left it on long enough, so it felt quite unusual to try and be so careless, especially when being unnaturally careful was like second nature to me.

When they find me, they will either put me in prison or (the most likely option) an asylum for the criminally insane. If only they knew, if only they could understand. I am not crazy; I am just a human girl with cravings and a different opinion of life.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of **_**Life Is Beautiful**_**! Please review! And please be nice, and please tell me if you think I should stop. Thank you!**


	2. Finally

**HI! I would like to say a HUGE thanks to TheRejectedAngel and Witch-Werewolf-luv-twi-loner! Imagine my surprise when I looked through my story in the midle of maths class to see 2 people have already read it! I was ssssoooooo happy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**FINALLY**

**L'S POV**

_We have her!_

V has been a criminal I have been on the search of a long time now. She is a case I have been working on since I first started my curare as a detective. It started out with Watari looking for her when I was mealy a small child. He thought she would not be all that hard to capture with the fact that she was about my age at the time, but soon discovered that was not the case. He then came to terms that he was in need of my assistance, and that was how I become known as the world's greatest detective, for I am the only human to walk this Earth to have gotten so close to finding her. To think, an early 10 year old was able to outwit the greatest of agents, cops and detectives.

To this very day, I still remember her, as clear as new glass. I still remember the first and (until this very day) last time I caught her.

**FLASHBACK**

_I could just see her. She was quite faint, but there. He/she was running along the rooftops of the village concrete buildings, FBI agents following a little too far behind. I could only see very little, for I was in a helicopter 10 feet in the air. She looked fast, and very agile. I was so eager to have her capture already! It has been at least 3 years since I started this case, and just as we are at the very tip of taking her, she slides away. This happens far too often, and it is clear that she is doing it on purpose, for entertainment._

_I can't accept that! She must be taken!_

_I undid my seatbelt and opened the helicopter doors, ready to jump._

"_Lawliet! NO!" Too late, I was already flying through the air, arms as wide as my eyes._

_The wind lashed at my hair and clothing, but I paid no mind to that, I was only focusing on how I would land without dying. I already had it._

_As I came closer to the ground, I grabbed hold of a long outdoor cloths hanger, cemented between 2 buildings._

_It all came as one big rush, and everything went dizzy, as though I were spinning, then flying, then pain. I found myself on the roof of the building. How did I get here? A small gush of wind stopped my every thought. I immediately lifted my head to see a black and blue figure running ahead. It was her._

_I got straight up and ran after her. Funny, it almost felt like a game. No, I correct myself, it was a game! Just one big . . . game . . . that she made, and I was just another playing it. But I am childish and hate to lose, and I am not just saying that because I literally am a 13 year old child._

_I could see her getting closer as I ran faster, and I wondered if this was part of her game. I was so close now; I could just reach out and grab her. And, I did. She let out a sharp gasp as I tackled her to the ground. So it appears her did not expect me to be so fast._

_I crushed myself on top of her so she couldn't escape and tried to hold my breath so she wouldn't know how worn out I was._

_I looked dead straight into her eyes, expecting fear, frustration, struggle or shock, but was taken aback but a wicked smirk. She was smiling! Her wide eyes were drilling holes through mine and I stared back. Her eyes could easily be mistaken for black only you could just see a thin line of green there. They almost mirrored my own, only I have something most of a gray-like blue._

_She smirked widened into a crooked grin when she noticed how intently I was staring at her. She glanced down at my slightly parted lips and before I could even notice the movement they were covered by her own lips. She was . . . kissing me!_

_I had completely frozen, a sharp gasp pulled its way into my lungs, and the 1 feeling I never ever want to feel stung its way into my mind. Venerability._

_Though she wasn't looking at me (because her eyes had gently shut) she could still feel my every emotion. Taking action, she flipped me off her and began her run again. I felt so stupid, I should not have let her out of my grip, or at the least, run after her, but all I could do was stare._

"_Sir?" I hear a deep male voice speak. "Sir, are you okay?" Tight hands wrapped themselves around my arms and pulled me up onto my feet. I was very limp at first, but aventualy gained my balance. "Sir?" Then everything when black._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

V was my first kiss and is still to this day my only kiss. Was this all apart if her game? She is always so careful, why not today? No matter, I can look into that later after I laugh in her face when seeing her behind bars.


	3. The Stepping Mind Trick

**Hi! Thank you all for reading! I hope you like this one!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE STEPPING MIND TRICK**

**V'S POV**

I am doing it. I am doing it. I am doing it.

I was in a seal. The walls were a white concrete, the front was glass. The chances of it being bullet proof where around 0.23% and the chances of it being missile proof were 99.76%, and the chances of it being average glass were 0.01%. You would think it would be 0.00% but, then again, they could think I was too smart to think it wasn't, so I wouldn't both trying, not that I would anyway.

I have been here for some time how, and L was still yet to come. I had no doubt that he _will_ come, but I think the amount of freedom will be slightly less than what I hope for when I join the case officially. Oh well, I don't really need the space, I have nothing to hide, not even myself.

I mentally sighed and sat on the floor. I sit a little differently to most people; I sit almost cross-legged, only I have my right leg pressed up against my chest and my left leg curled farther behind me. It is strange, but I find it easier to think and/or wait.

I lifted my head and looked into the glass. I had not noticed before, but in this lighting, I could see myself, my reflection. I examined my face and could instantly see the changes from last time I looked into a mirror. My pure, white hair was much longer, and it looked a bit oily, and yet, so soft, if that even makes sense. Each hair strand clung to my head in bunches, somewhat like dreadlocks, and a far proportion tried to cover my face, but only managed to get my cheeks and left eye. Yes, I am in much need of a haircut.

My face was so much whiter then before, not even my lips had colour anymore, but perhaps that is from the lack of kissing. The one and only man I have ever kissed was L, but 20% of the reason for that was to escape, 75% to test his reaction and 5% to feel what it was like. Then and only then did I finally feel why people in this world get concern about not finding a boyfriend or girlfriend.

I soon get my sight leave my face to look into the only part of my features that has any colour. My eyes, green as grass, wide as windows, the gateway to my soul, but, my eyes are empty, they always s have been. Does that mean I have no soul? I wish I knew, but the possibilities are endless. Unlike others, I believe in _everything_. I believe everything has a purpose and everything has a way out…and I believe I have no soul. What kind of a person would I be if I did? I drink the blood of other murderers, kidnappers, rapists, and the list goes on, but the worst part of all this is that, I drink it because I like it, because I was addicted to its smooth, warm and _sweet_ taste. I love its colour, it sparkling dark red, the way it is so dark the thicker it is. Blood is just _divine_, and the very best kind of people to get it from is criminals. Their blood are _sweeter_ than most, and I believe that is because they feel the rush and exhilaration that no other person would, making them sweeter, but it is so rare to find a pure criminal. Most..._bad guys_, I suppose to could say, are alcoholics, or smokers, or drug addicts, or all of them together, and that does not taste too good. There has only been one person I have tasted that is pure, sweet, and fresh and was not a criminal. He was a very smart young man. So I find that if I can find just the right person that is as smart as he was and pure, then I would have found the best thing any of my sensors could find. That is way I want to join the Kira case, to have a taste to L's blood, and then Kira's, when I find him.

"_V_?" I instantly reacted by jumped from my spot, scattering along the floor and slammed my back against the back wall. The man that spoke was taken aback by my sudden reaction, and let out a gasp; he even went as far as falling backwards onto the floor. I would have found this amusing if he had not startled me first. He man looked middle aged, and anyone in my state could tell he was an FBI agent, or at the least, a cop, working on the Kira case. Clearly L had sent him to gather information out of me before L allowed himself to confront me directly.

As he got back up, I quickly made an estimated guess of which cop he could be from the police file, and if my estimates are not wrong, L would send out only the best at mind to come speak to me, so he would have to be the chief, Mr. Yagami. Well, it seems I have someone to play with until L gets here. "I am sorry." He, again, was taken aback.

"W-what?" he stuttered lamely.

"I am sorry," I repeated in a louder, clearer voice. Before he could speak again I quickly continued. "I am sorry for startling you that was never my intention." I ducked my head down in shame, or at least it seemed that way.

"Umm, that is alright, I . . . should have . . ." He could not continue, how can anyone go on when they have nothing to say?

"No, really, you were only trying to gain my attention, I should have–"

"You were deep in thought," he cut in. "I could have at least–" It was my turn to interrupt.

"Alright, how about a compromise, I was in thought, you startled me, than I scared you, and I cannot blame you, you must be very smug with the fact that you are looking into the eyes of the second most dangerous criminal in history." I looked back up, waiting for a reply. He did not respond. I win. "So . . ." I started a new mind game, moving from the wall. My next test is to see if I can get close enough to touch the glass without him noticing, maybe even get him to come closer also. "What brings you here this evening, Mr Yagami?" He held his head high and frowned.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, it was in the police files, and a fare warning, you should delete them before anyone else less friendly sees them, or at the least, hid them better." His throat tightened as he swallowed.

"Thank you, I'll make note of that."

"Good." I stared at him for a long minute, then smiled reassuringly when I saw he realise he was tense, I already saw it, ever before he knew he was doing it. "You do not get out much, do you Mr Yagami?"

"How would you know?" Oh, he was catching on, best make it less obvious.

"You just look a little pale, though that could easily be because you are having an intelligent convocation with me, face to face." He let out a shaky breath I doubt he even realised he was holding. "Tell me, is that because, A: I am dressed in clothing thinner than wrapping paper?" It was true, the clothing I wore were quite thing, being it only a long, daggy, white shirt that reached mid thigh. "B: you are talking to a murderer, or C: if I were tempted enough, I could find a way out of here in precisely 3.25 seconds and kill you?" He visibly stiffened. "I thought so." I took another step. He did not notice.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is that supposed to mean?" I stilled just in time.

"I am saying you are pale because of A, B and C. Now enough chatter, you came here for more than that, correct me if I am wrong."

"No, you are right."

"I know. Now, if you do not mind, I find it easier to respect a man that gets right to the point."

"Oh, yes." I waited. "I was sent here by L, but you probably already knew that."

"Yes," I stated. "I am only curious to know as to why."

"Well, you don't have to be L to see how smart you are to be a murderer since the age of 10 and still out smart and run all agents–" He was taking too long.

"You are wasting my time, Mr Yagami." I turned my back on his and slowly began to walk the opposite direction as though I could leave.

"No, wait." I stopped. "He was hoping you could help us." I smirked in triumph, but quickly gained emotion, and turned it to a look of shock before turning to him.

"Did he now?"

"Yes." I turned my full body so I was facing him again, than took a few steps closer.

"What would I have to do?" Another step.

"Help us figure out where he is and how he kills." Another step.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you would have figured that much out already." A pause.

"We know he needs a face and a name." Another step.

"Oh, that's all?" Another step.

"Is there more?" he asked through a whisper as though someone were around.

"Oh, Mr Yagami . . ." A step. "I have the feeling we have not even _began_ to understand _anything_." Step.

"What more is there to understand?" His voice was getting softer with each step I took, and he had not even noticed yet.

"Life, Mr. Yagami. We need to understand life." At this point I was up against the glass, now it was his turn to take a step. "But, between the two of us, I think I am the only one in this world to ever understand any of it," I said in a dramatic whisper.

"What makes you say that?" He then, just as planned, took a step.

"To see life, Mr Yagami, you must be observant."

And then, he took the final step. "What gives you the idea that I'm not?"

I smiled my devilish smirk. "Because, Mr Yagami, if _you _were observant, you would have seen that you are only one sheet of glass away from touching a deadly monster." His eyes widened, stating that he finely saw it, and finely realised my game. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Yagami," I sighed, turning my back to him and walked to the farther wall once again. "You have given me valuable information to work with." And with that, he left.


	4. SB's Turn

**CHAPTER 4**

**S.B'S TURN**

**L'S POV**

"Chief, a-are you okay?" I turned around to face the rest of the task force to see what the trouble was. It has been 3 days since Mr Yagami has gone to consult V, and he has been acting odd ever since. "Chief?" Matsuda repeated.

"Chief? What's the matter?" Aizawa was growing concerned.

"I was just thinking . . ." When he didn't continue I had to ask.

"Yes?" He did not say anything, so I stood and lazily walked to the couch he was sitting on, lost in his own thought. When I sent him out to talk to V I had hoped V would not get to him, but it appears she had.

"I was just thinking that . . . I don't deserve to be Chief."

"W-what?"

"NO!"

"That's _crazy_!"

"YEAH!" The argument went on until I spoke over them.

"What makes you say that?" He lifted his head and sighed deeply.

"Well, I don't know, I was just thinking that I'm not . . . observant enough to be of any help." Yes, there is no doubt that V has pursued her magic upon him.

"V told you that, didn't she," I ground through a mumble. When he nodded I couldn't hold back a sighed. "I told you not to let her get into your head, Chief Yagami."

"Woah! What could she have possibly done to make you think _that_?!" Matsuda asked intently, eyes wide in shock and curiosity.

"Yes, please do answer that," I urged.

"I . . . I don't really know, I . . . I was asking her if she could join the investigation, then she somehow got me to tell her what we know about the killings, then . . . she told me that there was more to be discovered, then she told me that if we can understand this case than we would have to understand life . . . and that out of anyone in the world, _she _would be the only one to understand it. I asked why, and she said that it was because she was observant, and I wasn't." I repeated what he said through my mind and came up with an important question.

"But what proof does she held against you? She can't possibly know."

"Yes she can." He paused for a moment, and then let out a long sigh, looking back down. "Her exact words were, if _you _were observant, you would have seen that you are only one sheet of glass away from touching a deadly monster. She had . . . somehow found a way to go from the back wall to the glass without . . . me noticing. She even . . . _somehow_ . . . got me to . . . step closer as well. She was so fast when she moved to the back wall, she got me to fall over when I said her name, and she even had me believe that she was . . . _harmless_, that she was just a girl with a confused mind, but . . . she is _so_ much more than that."

How could this be possible? Was there really such a human being? Was she even _human_? What else could she be? Then a thought struck me like lightening from a white cloud, shocking and unexpected. Could V be a Shinigami?

**V'S POV**

I smiled slightly as the charcoal glided over yet another piece of paper. I had managed to trick the guards into allowing me to have some sort of entertainment while I was in here. At first they had given me a pen, but after I had taken the spring from inside of it I demanded that they take it back and replace it with charcoal, now that I know longer needed the pen.

Being in this cell I rarely get to see anything other than wall, so in a rather strange way, the picture I draw are my views. I have done one of the Sydney Habra Bridge, the Liberty bell and an old Christmas tree, and now the 13 year old L.

I was almost halfway through when I heard the pit patterns of footsteps. It could not be L, if I am not mistaken, L does not wear shoes, so his footsteps would be much littler if it were him, but a gauds steps are much louder, almost stern, confident. It had to be another taskforce member. It would not be Mr Yagami; he would still be recovering from our last little talk.

The task member stood in front of the glass, but I did not lift me head, or even still my hand, why should I? He cannot be worth it.

"Umm . . ." He sounded weak. He might not be worth my time, but why not kill him in some small way. I stilled my hand and thought about that for a moment. To kill or not to kill? I slowly lifted my head and peaked out him through my hair and eye lashes. He looks too _innocent_ to eat, he would not taste all that good anyway, so, I will kill him . . . _emotionally_. "H-hi." He will not be hard to break, hmmm; I could even make him cry right in front of me. I smiled at that thought and he gulped.

"Hello," I breathed out through a pure-like sound. He stared at me, and I stared back, waiting.

"Umm, hi," he said again, and I could just see into his mind, that he wanted to slap himself at that moment. I liked how he thought so far.

"Hello," I answered back, a little more pronounced this time. Again, we stared, and I could see he was getting more and more nervous.

"Hi." I smiled at him, finding his mix of emotions amusing, then shook my head, my smile still in place, and focused my attention back on my little L. It felt as though I had been neglecting him by wasting time looking at the man, no, by looking at the _boy_ in front of me. "Umm . . . how are you?" Could this boy get any more _stupid_?

"Fine, thank you, and you, Mr . . ." I trailed my sentence off, wanting a name, but never let my attention leave my drawing.

"Umm, well . . ." He sounded rushed again, clearly unsure if he was allowed to use his real name at this moment. "I'm okay."

"Good, good, but may I ask what it is that you want me to call you?" He was silent. He looked as though he were trying to remember something, an alias perhaps. Yes, L would have given them all aliases to prevent anyone knowing there really names. This boy was trying to remember his. "You do not have to tell me your real name, nor the alias L has given you, all I want is something to call you." He seemed to relax.

"Thanks," he sighed in relief, then went back into thought. "Hmm, well . . . umm . . ." Wow, I guess he could get stupider, if he cannot even think up a name, so, I thought up one for him, Stupid Boy.

"How about I call you . . . S.B?"

"_S.B_?" I nodded.

"Yes, S.B is perfect."

"Oh, umm . . . okay." There was a long minute of silence, and I could tell it was going to take him a while to think up something intelligible to say, so, I folded my legs to help me be more patient. "Umm, so, L sent me here to . . . umm, give you these." I glanced up (never ceasing my hand from drawing) to see he was holding a yellow folder with papers in it. "He wants you to look at them."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yes, b-but only after you answer something." I gave him my wicked smirk, and he stiffened.

"And what is it I will be answering, S.B?"

"You never gave us a straight answer . . . from yesterday, I mean."

"Oh, and what was it that I was asked yesterday, S.B?" He gulped.

"Are you going to help us?" My smirk became something more of a grin as I flipped my now completed drawing over and began writing.

"Well, S.B, I suppose I could, but on one condition." He was a little shocked by this.

"W-what is it?"

"I want you to . . ." I said, rolling the paper up after I was done writing. ". . . take this to L for me . . ." I rolled another page over the original so it would not get wet or smudged. ". . . and do not look at it until after L has. Do you understand?"

He immediately nodded his head. "Yes, I will."

"Good. You can send those through now." He did as he was told, and put the papers through a small metal box and slid it into my sell. I slowly unfolded my leg and got up from my chair.

It only took me a second to see that the papers were the same ones in the file, so I saw no reason to look over them again, which is good, seeing as I wanted to make S.B cry.

"Hmm, so, S.B. . ." He stared at me eyes wide, waiting for me to continue. "How is Mr Yagami? He seemed rather unset when he left." He suddenly got defensive.

"Yeah, because _you_ made him think he wasn't good enough to be involved in the Kira case." I chuckled.

"And he is not the only one."

"W-what?" His anger was gone now, and was replaced with confusion and shock. I looked up at him, still smirking. He looked so _venerable_, like L when we kissed.

"You think you are so _brave_ and _special_ because L sent you to give me these?" I waved the papers in his face. "L already knows I have read those when I hacked into police files." He seemed even more shocked, so it was clear that this thought had not accord to him. "You are so blind, you really need to start opening your eyes if you do not what to be killed. You never even asked what S.B stands for." He waited for me to tell him. "It means '_Stupid Boy_', S.B. That was the very first impression you gave me the second I heard you very footsteps. You are stupid, cowardly, and I find it awfully difficult to respect you, and I am one to respect _everything_. That is the one thing you want, is it not?" He gulped, and I could faintly see the tears forming in his eyes. I wanted to grin, but that would only give away my act. "That is why you became a cop that is why you joined the Kira case, and yet you still fight for it, and no matter how hard you fight, you know that you will never get the respect you will never earn. And all that, S.B, I could tell just from your footsteps."

* * *

**L'S POV**

As I carefully watched Light Yagami as he slept I heard the behind me shut and I had no doubt that it was Matsuda. I got up from my seat and had my full attention on the boy that spoke to V, and was surprised to see his eyes were . . . blood shot. He had been crying.

"Matsuda?" He didn't reply, but instead collapsed onto the floor. "Matsuda?" What had she said to have the moment resolve into _this_? "I assume you had a good chat with V than." He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"S-she . . ." I walked over to him as he held up a rolled up page to me. "She said she would o-only help if I give this to y-you." I gently took the paper from his hands, and unrolled it. It was a charcoal drawing of _me_, when I was 13, the last time V saw my face. I stared at it wide eyed; examining every detail, then turned it over to see if there was anything else. There was, it was a note, written in code.

**Uvovyvovtvevmvovcvlvlvivwviv evmvrvovfvkvovovlvtvovnvovDv evnvovgvevbvlvlvivwvVL**

What could _this _possibly mean?

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THE CODE MEANS, I CAN'T GIVE AWAY ANYTHING UNTIL YOU SAY, BUT i CAN GIVE YOU A CLUE, THERE IS A **_**HUGE**_** TWIST!**


	5. Home

**CHAPTER 5**

**HOME**

**V'S POV**

Dinner time, the ever time I have been waiting for all day. Today I escape, and it was going to be fun. "You know the drill," the guard grumbled. "Hands through the holes." I fiddled with the now straitened spring one last time before hiding it between my fingers, hiding it from site. I turned around and slid my hands through the holes in the glass wall and allowed them to handcuff me as they did every meal time. Once they had checked the chains were secure they unlocked the glass door and tried to find an appropriate place to put the plate of soup.

"Mind the drawings, please," I breathed out as I stuck the spring into the small key hole, unlocking it as I knew it would. The guard was too busy moving the drawing out the way to notice. I took advantage of that. I immediately stood up and handcuffed him, then through him against the wall before he could yell. I did not have to look to know the collision was enough to make him unconscious.

I grabbed his security pass and keys before exiting the room, not bothering to shut the door behind me.

I unlocked the gate at the end of the hall, and the one after that, and the one after that. I felt quite pleased they would go through all the trouble putting all this extra security just to keep me in, not that it worked. I stopped at the last gate, knowing that there would be more guards. I sucked in a deep breath, ready for the fight. I unlocked it and immediately kicked the guard in the face before he could even know I was there. When I was certain he was unconscious I stripped him out of his uniform and put it all on, leaving him behind.

To my great surprise and disappointment no one really suspected anything until I had already left the building. Now I am 100% sure they need better people for this job.

I continued walking down the street until I came to a bus. I hopped on it and showed the driver a glimpse of the security bag so I would not have to pay his the money I do not have yet. I sighed and folded my legs. It would be a long bus drive to the airport.

**L'S POV**

She got away. But how? I had he locked away in a prison made for her personally, and she escaped! I had a feeling the note she wrote said something about it, so without hesitation I looked over it, again.

**Uvovyvovtvevmvovcvlvlvivwviv evmvrvovfvkvovovlvtvovnvovDv evnvovgvevbvlvlvivwvVL**

I tried looking at it from a different perspective, but all I could so were 'v's and random letters. But then, I looked at it backwards, minus all 'v's.

**L V will be gone Do not look for me I will come to you**

Of course! Well, she did live up to her word.

**V'S POV**

Home, a word that only few people know the meaning of, and those people are very lucky. I am one of them. I stood outside of the, oh, so familiar gates and took a swift sniff of the air. Everything, ever the scent, is the same, the only exception, was the people in it, but that is completely out of my power.

I was home, well, almost, I just had to find them, and then I would be. This place is there home, there for mine, but it was most commonly known as Whammy's House.

I caught a peak of movement from the corner of my eye and my body reacted automatically, swiftly and gracefully turning into the shadows behind some bushes. It may be in some way considered dangerous to be lurking about in the orphanage that L himself grew up in, but I have to see them.

If I am to ever move into the building, it would be now, with the children and teachers at dinner, no one would see me walked through the halls, and by the time they finish up I will have thought up a dramatic way to surprise them. I have always loved dramatic entireness, and so have they.

Leaving the bushes, I began my journey into the orphanage, through the back door. Most would think that it would be locked, but I knew better, for Thomson would be taking the trash out at around this time, so he would leave it unlocked while he was outside. It may seem ridiculous that I am putting so much care into braking into an orphanage after I just broke out of a heavily guarded prison, but the less people witnessing my presents, the longer I am able to stay.

I walked through the large halls and up the marble stares. I graced my fingers along the bedroom doors until I reached the door I was looking for. I carefully opened it and walked in, shutting the door behind me. This will be fun.

I sat on the floor and waited, for I knew it would take a while until dinner was over.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and jumped onto my feet, careful not to make a sound. There he was, tall, blond hair grown to his shoulders, socked in black and as cold as ever.

He lazily walked into his room, still not noticing my presents. Now is my time. I crept up behind him, and struck, jumping onto him back, legs around his waist, hand covering his mouth so he could not scream. His reaction was exactly how I expected it; he jumped in surprise before slamming my back against the wall with tremendous force. So, before he could make anymore moves that could alert anyone downstairs, I traced my index finger on the left side of his chest, making a heart shape. He instantly froze. He knew who I was. I removed my hand from around his mouth and slid off his back. I heard his gulp, then turn to face me.

A smile formed its way onto my face the second I could stare into him dashingly blue eyes. My, he has changed.

The look on his face was _priceless_! He showed worry, shock, sadness, excitement, anger and regret. Worry, sadness and regret because he had slammed me against the wall, shock and anger because I had jumped he so suddenly and excitement because I was here.

"Hello, Mello." He opened his mouth, clearly wanting to speak, but did not know how to approach. He be angry and yell for showing up and startling his so suddenly, or he could be happy and smile. I hoped the later. It took him a few seconds to react, but when he did I was very happy with his response. He threw his arms around me and crushed me against his chest. I paused for a second, but soon enough I wrapped my arms around him in return. It felt so good to hug Mello again. Oh how I missed him so. It has been almost a year since we last spoke. It was quite rare to gain a hug from Mello. He once told me I was his favourite person, and yet he only embraces me when I come and when I go, never in-between.

"V, it's _so_ great to see you," he said as he pulled away, arms still around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Mello." He grinned down at me, and I smiled back. I was never all that good at expressing emotion, and he knows that.

"C'mon!" he said enthusiastically. "They are _dying_ to see you." I smiled wider, but stayed in place.

"No, Mello. You should go get them, but do not tell them I am here." He seemed to like this idea. He nodded and run off to find them.

Mello was back around 5 minutes later. "C'mon! It's right inside this door!"

"_Jeaz_, chill, Mello. I haven't seen you this excited in a while."

"Yeah, and you will see why in just a sec, now, c'mon!" Just at that second, Mello opened his door, but I was too quick. Before any of them could see me I sneaked behind the door, out of site.

"So, where is this _surprise_?" Mello was speechless.

"S-she was right here!" he yelled.

"Wait, who?" I smirked, ready to make my presents known to all of them.

"And I thought I would only have to tell you once to have you understand it is too dangerous to leave the door open." I said through a fake sigh as I shut the door.

"V!" In less than a second I found myself on the floor, the white headed child I so dearly cared for on top of me.

"Near." I quickly hugged him back, as though if I were too slow he would disappear.

"V-V?" Matt stuttered. I looked up at him through Near's curly white hair.

"Hello, Matt."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I would like to say congragulations to DemontaDark! You cracked the code first!**


	6. I Am Kira!

**CHAPTER 6**

**I AM KIRA!**

**V'S POV**

It has been so long since I have been with Mello, Matt and Near. Oh how I have missed them. I only come to see them a few times a year, sometimes less. These boys are the only things that could ever hurt me. If they were to suddenly die tomorrow, I would follow. There are like my brothers, my children, my friends.

"So, now, you are involved in the Kira case?" Matt asked. He already knew the answer with the fact that I had just told him.

"Yes, Matt, and in case you did not hear the last statement, I am doing it with L, the man you all have to replace when he dies."

"But, why do you want to?" Mello cut in.

"And here I thought that would be an obvious question," Near mumbled, shuffling in his spot so he could get closer to me. "She wants to have a taste of L's blood, and Kira's." They considered this fact.

"Very good, Near," I said proudly, patting his head. He always likes it when I do that, it keeps him proud and calm.

Matt nodded in agreement, and Mello huffed. He never liked Near, because he was always coming second to him. Near had it all so easy and organized, but Mello had always had to struggle to keep up with him. Matt, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He was not on the top like Mello and Near, nor did he want to be, he was actually quite _laid back_ as he would put it.

"So," I sighed. "Matt, I am sorry I missed your birthday, I was busy looking into files."

"Hey, it's cool, but only on one condition." I was slightly taken aback. Normally I would be forgiven straight away in cases like these, why was today so different?

"And what is your condition?" He smirked and pulled out a white stick that you would know as a cigarette.

"You have to smoke _this_." Hmm, this was yet another one of his attempts to try and beat me at something. It was always a game we all would play, and whoever was able to get me to lose at something by the time I left would win, but they were never successful.

"So, I assume that if I cuff or hold my breath for too long than I lose, correct?"

"Correct." I sighed again. I had never smoked before, and I never intended to, until this every moment. "Are you backing out on us, V?"

"Certainly not."

"Good." He held the white thin stick in front of my face and I reluctantly took it.

When the stick was lit, and in my mouth I hesitated to take in a breath. The smoke filled my lungs, and for a second I thought I was shocking. I wanted to breathe it out, but was unsure if I could without cuffing, but I could not hold it in without losing, so really I had no other choice. I gently and smoothly blew it out.

When I was sure all smoke had vanished from my lungs I sucked in a deep breath, relieved that I was able to do so.

I opened my eyes (not even realising I had shut them in the first place) only to see the look of disappointment from all three boys.

"Damn."

"MATT!" Mello suddenly yelled, his temper getting the better of him, again. "YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE NO POSIBLE WAY SHE COULD WIN THIS ONE!"

"WELL, I'M SORRY THAT SHE IS INVINCIBLE!" he shouted back. Unwilling to listen to another one of their arguments, I turned my attention to Near.

"So," Near began. "Have you seen L, face to face?"

"No," I answered, and found myself regretting my answer when I saw the disappointment on his face. "But I plan to," I defended, hoping to ease his emotions. "As soon as I leave I plan to give L the surprise of his life." Near smiled at this.

"I HAVE ONE!" Matt shouted even louder. He got right up close to me with the challenging stare he would always give me whenever he thought he could beat me at something. "I challenge you to a flirt!" I stared back at him, wide eyed, confused as to what he had just said.

"What?"

"A flirt," he repeated.

"How do you play?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Easy." He smirked, almost in triumph. "We have to find some random people on the street, and the first to get their number wins." I had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Why had I even agreed to this? I was sitting at the bus stop; next to me was a man. He looked around 30; shaggy blond hair and he had a wedding banner around his finger. I was expected to have his number in at least 26.5 minutes. I sighed as I thought of the boys behind a nearby tree or bush, timing me. This will be quite interesting.

"Everything alright, lady?" the man asked, clearly sensing my worry.

"No, everything is fine. How about you," I asked, lifting up my head to observe his face. He smiled, and I saw him remove his ring when he thought I was not looking.

_Well, it looks like I win yet another round, Matt._

"So, where are you going from here?"

"Oh, some place, I guess. Ya know, it's just my thing," he replied, obviously trying to give me the impression that he is _cool_ and _outgoing_, instead of being just another man coming home to his family.

"Hmm, I see." I sighed pitifully. "I have nowhere to go, just . . . around I guess. I wish I could be like you. You clearly have nothing to worry about, but I, on the other hand . . . well, let us just say I cannot even walk down the streets without fearing someone dangerous will attack me." I sighed again.

"Hey," he said soothingly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, but it was not an act. I am very sensitive to human contact. Any other occasion I would shrug him off, or most likely, kick him, but I felt it was for good cause. Before he could say anything else the bus pulled up. "Look, I gotta go, but if you want someone to talk to . . ." He trailed of, feeling it was unnecessary to finish with the fact that he had just passed me a small bit of paper with numbers on it, most likely his.

He then got up and stepped onto the bus, throwing me a smirk.

Well, that was easier than I had expected. I stood up from the bus stop bench and walked over to the bush with the largest possibility of having the boys behind it.

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I had noticed something off about he, he seemed so . . ._ sad_, and I wanted to know if it had something to do with the Kira case. Maybe L was dead, but they were keeping it a secret until they find someone to replace him . . . or something like that.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed," he said bluntly. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being completely truthful either. I decided I would wait until after dinner until I confronted him.

* * *

**L'S POV**

Light Yagami sat in his usual seat at the dinner table, his back strait and chin up, as always, perfect, along with the rest of his family.

I watched him closely as he ate his beans, rice and pork, as though I expected him to jump right out of his seat and scream out _'Come get me, L, I am Kira!'_

I knew for a fact that he was Kira, but all that was missing was the proof, because the only proof I had was the wicked look in his eyes, and his easy going smirk. That was all I needed to know he evil, but, sadly, creepy eyes and a smile won't hold up in court, so I had no choice but to sit and watch.

* * *

**HI! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**P.S. I most likely will make more coded letters and other stuff in the near future.**

**P.P.S. A note to OctoberStorms, you were quite right, V is a lot like him, and that is because I partly bassed this story on Silants of the Lambs.**

**P.P.P.S. If you can believe this, I have started making what is likely to be the first Death Note fanfiction TRAILER on youtube! It still has a but to go, but when it is done I will let you know.**


	7. Grand Entiry

**CHAPTER 7**

**GRAND ENTIRY**

**LIGHT'S POV**

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked when we were alone, though I knew there would still the surveillance cameras around.

"Nothing, Light, I . . ." I knew he wanted to say he was fine, but he obviously didn't have it in him to lie to his son's face.

"It's okay, dad, you don't have to tell me if it has something to do with work, I'll understand, but I would like to know if it isn't." He was touched by this, just like I thought he would be, and he sighed. He looked like he was going to say something, but than his phone rang.

"Umm, please excuse me, Light." He turned his back to me and walked out of the room.

* * *

**V'S POV**

"So, what is it you would like to do how?" I asked as I moved my pawn to F5.

"WHAT!" Mello yelled standing straight up, nocking his chair to the ground as he did so. "BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED PLAYING YET!"

"Mello, please lower your voice," I replied through a grumble. "Besides, what is the point when we can clearly see who will win." And I really did, I had for a while now. I examined the chess pieces one last time to be sure I was correct, and it did not surprise me to see I was.

"HOW CAN" He was cut off when Matt bumped his shoulder, wordlessly reminding him of my warning, and in response he dropped his voice to a whisper. "How can you _possibly_ know that?" I frowned at his words, slightly disappointed. I thought it was obvious. I was rather hoping they would understand the methods of chess . . . or at the last _my_ methods.

"Look, I will show you." I picked up his bishop. "You would have moved it here." I gently placed it back on the board. "And I would have gone . . ." I slid my pawn one step forward. ". . . Here. And you would have gone . . ." I slid his king to the right. ". . . Here, thinking it would have kept you safe from my night. But then I would have moved her, you there, me here, you here, and then it would have been check mate." All boys gathered around the small table Mello and I sat at, examining the board in amazement and frustration.

"Your skills never seas to amaze me, V," Near complimented. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Near." I turned my attention back to a _very_ angry Mello. "And thank _you_, Mello, it has been quite a while since I had played against such a worthy component. He just nodded, though the devilish anger never faltered. "So, what is it you would like to do how?" They shrugged, so I took matters into my own hands and began thinking of an answer to that question.

Hmm, they were still quite young, and there is a possibility L and/or I will die when involved with this case, and that would mean one of them would have to take over. With that thought in mind I thought up a reasonable activity.

"I _could _teach you Japanese." They did not question way, for they already knew, so they willingly agreed.

* * *

**L'S POV**

"What do you mean she's gone," Chief Yagami demanded, star struck by what I had just told him.

"She escaped her cell, and is currently roaming freely in the world."

"But how? She . . . she c-couldn't–"

"I know, and I am just as shocked as you are," I stated, cutting him off. "But I can assure you she will come to us."

"How can you know that?" I couldn't help but smirk as I looked over the picture again.

"Because she told me." Again, silence. "But, just to stay on the safe side, I would like you and the rest of the task force members to come to meet me at another hotel, its name is the Gracchi Liva and it is located on the Western side of the city, so tell the others I would like them to be there by around seven pm tomorrow, and again, don't be late. I should warn you so there is no confusion in the near future that I will be waiting for you outside of the hotel this time; I hope that is no problem."

"N-no, of course not," he stuttered, and I could almost see his wide eyes and open mouth.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

* * *

**V'S POV**

I walked on the roadside, bags in my hands, back hunched and head down. This was my unusual response every time I knew I had to leave the boys. I quickened my rehemmed footsteps slightly so I could get to them faster, almost hoping if I got to them quicker I could stay with them longer, but I knew better. As soon as I gave them their presents, then I had to go. With that thought in mind the bags in my hands suddenly seemed ten pounds heavier. After a few hours of nothing but teaching them Japanese (most of which they already knew from their lessons) I tried to make it trickier for them, until it was too much, and they fell asleep out of complete exhaustion. When I was sure they were in deep sleep I sneaked out to quickly get their goodbye presents as a little reminder to them of how sad and unwilling I was to leave them. This time seemed to feel the sadist though. It saddened me to see them try so hard in order to impress me. The way Matt always tried so hard to beat me at something was sad because though I knew he did it for fun; I could also see it was to keep me entertained while I am with them. It was so sad to see how much effort Mello puts in to resist yelling at me, or Near.

Near. I sighed. I always felt closest to Near. We had a lot in common, our hair, our sense of fashion, (or lack of fashion) our attitude, our voice, the way we loved to have some sort of entertainment when we think, even the way we sit. The only real difference is that our right legs curl around the opposite way. Though I loved all of them, Near had unknowingly found his way into a special part of my heart. But that only made it ever sadder, because I knew I had done the same to him, for every time I leave he is always the last to look away from the road I walked down, or in this case, he was the one that tried the hardest to stay awake tonight.

Sad as I was, I could not stay.

I soon made it to Mello's bedroom door, and prepared myself to walk inside, knowing they would be in there and still asleep. With unending care, I opened the door and saw the boys, sleeping ever so peacefully. I exhaled as I crept over to Matt's unconscious body.

"For you, Matt," I whispered, reaching my hand into the bag and pulled out his gift. "What is an adventurer without his goggles?" I placed a new white pare of goggles with yellow shades besides his unmoving hand. I stroked his cheek so softly you would think I was stoking a bubble before standing back up onto my feet to go to Mello next. "Mello." I grabbed out his gift. "Every man's power is his craving, what I hold in my hand is obviously yours, and I give it to you." I placed the keys under his pillow. The keys were to an old shed that held inside what would seem like a lifetime supply of chocolate. "Just so you can always have somewhere to go with something you want." I traced my finger along his neck, to his collar bone, until I reached the left side of his chest, where I circled the very tip of my finger into a heart shape, as I had done when I came.

Now, it was time for Near. I, again, got back up and walked over to the next boy.

"Near," I started, staring at his sleeping form. He was not like Mello or Matt when he slept. Mello would sleep on his back, Matt on his stomach, (sheets always tangled around his legs) but _always_ slept in a ball-like shape, legs curled and hands tucked under his cheek, like a small child. "For you I give this." I pulled out the final object. It was a make your own mask and finger puppet set. "I hope you find some enjoyment out of it, and whenever you use it, you think of me, and I hope that brings a smile to your face." I stroked his almost curly white hair and stood back up. I walked to the door, but just as I was about to leave I turned to have one long look at all of them. "I am sorry." And I really was.

* * *

It was around six-forty pm, so that left me about twenty minutes to find a way in. I was standing outside of the Gracchi Liva hotel, were I knew L would be meeting the task force, I just needed to find a way onto floor seventy six, the floor L's hotel room was. And I already figured it out.

I ran to the building opposite it, sneaking past hotel security and went to the highest floor by elevator. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened I knew all I had to do to get to the roof now was the climb stairs.

The journey un the stairs was not a bother, nor was getting the roof door open. But the tricky part was coming up; I had to jump from the roof the L's hotel. But, again, I found a way. There was a power line that went from this roof to the other. All I had to do was walk it. It would not be too hard, but the trick was not to have people know you were there as you do it.

I stepped my foot onto the line, and then my other one, and before I knew it, I was walking.

Whenever one were to do this, their main method would be not to look down, but I am know to break all rules but my own, so I looked down. I smiled at the site. How is it that people get so scared and nauseous when they are too high? It was a thrill to me, a rush, and that is what is so exciting about it. I suppose it takes a real human to take such excitement, or perhaps it took a crazy person to find such fun out of near death experiences. Not that there was really a difference.

When I got close to halfway I began to hunch my back so I was less conspicuous. I love this feeling, the feeling of wind whipping at my face, my arms outstretched to keep balance, it almost felt as though I were flying.

When I had made it to the end I jumped off the line and found myself on L's roof, just as planned. There was no chance in L forgetting, or not bothering to have someone install cameras around his floor. So, on order to turn off those cameras I went back over to the power line and roughly tugged on it. I continued to do this until the hotel lights began to flicker, and then shut off completely. Now, I had only five minutes to get into L's room. No problem.

I ran down the roof stairs and did not stop until I had come to a small sign with the number of his floor. Alright, I still have 2.35 minutes left. Most would think that I would be completely blinded and would not be able to see the sign, but I am not like most people, and found a way to find even the tiniest bit of light in all situations.

I walked over to L's hotel door, ready to open it. I slid my fingers into my mouth and pulled out the straitened spring I still had from the prison breakout. I pulled it out from behind my teeth and pushed it into the lock.

When the door opened I walked in and closed it behind me again, smiling when the lights came back on. I was just on time, as I knew I would be. I locked the door behind me and dragged my feet along the floor until I was in the kitchen. I explored the fridge and set my eyes on a rather inviting strawberry cake.

A few seconds later I was sitting on the sofa, legs folded and a spoonful of cake in my mouth. That reminded me . . . I took the mettle I used to unlock the door and stuck it back between my teeth.

I was not sitting there long before I hear the door unlock the handle turn.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The trailer will be called Death Note Fanfiction Life Is Beautiful**

**P.P.S. I am sorry I said that it would be the first Death Note Fanfiction on YouTube; I meant to say it would be MY first.**

**P.P.P.S. I hope you can leave a comment. Reading comments exits me, and makes me feel good. THANK YOU!**


	8. I Am Starving

**Hello, I am hoping you like this chapter, but before we start I am going to share a true story with you, the story about how I discovered Death Note! (You can skip this if you want)**

**So, there I was, in bed on a Friday night, on my computer, (don't judge me) looking up YouTube videos made by Smosh, and I found one that was inspired by Death Note. I watched it, and **_**really**_** liked it, so I watched it again. At the very side there were about 20 other videos, 19 of them being other videos made by Smosh, and one being an L's funniest moments video. After about the fifth time of watching the same video my 11 year old brother came in, claiming to be bored, and he begged me to do something with him, but I was having too much fun with this video, so I rejected him and told him to get out. I know it sounds like I am a bad sister, but I was just wanting to chill out, in my room, on a Friday night (again, don't judge me).**

**He was so angry that he grabbed my laptop's mouse from the table without me knowing, turned it on and randomly started to click and mess around. On my computer, the little hand was going wild, and then, it clicked on a video, and would you believe it or not, 1 out of 20 it clicked onto the L's funniest moments. My brother gave up on annoying me and went off to do something else, and I was stuck watching this, and found it quite interesting, and before I knew it, I hand finished watching the entire series.**

**So, I do not know about you, but I think it was fate, and I hope you can tell me how you found Death Note.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**I AM STARVING**

**V'S POV**

I would have given _anything_, and I do mean _anything_, to describe the expression on the task force faces'. They did not know what to do when they walked into the room. Most of them were confused and surprised to see I there, but Mr Yagami and S.B were completely shocked. I just sat there, frozen, staring at them. After a few seconds of silence, I opened my mouth and took in another spoonful. I searched all the man standing at the door, and that was when I saw him, L. He had not changed much; he still had black messy hair, creased white shirt, blue jeans and no shoes. The difference between him now and the 13 year old L were only slight. He had a sharper chin, bolder shoulders, he was taller, thinner and his hair was less bushy, but otherwise, he had not changed.

He stared at me, and for a split second I saw his eyes look at the plate of cake in my hands.

"Oh, I hope you do not mind me eating this." I pulled in another spoonful. "But I really did need it; I have not eaten in a while."

"Who the hell are you?" he man with the afro demanded. I stopped eating the cake, placed in onto the table and looked up at him, smirking. The men stiffened at the sight.

"I know not my name, but I sometimes go by, Ester Hade," I said, pulling out my plain passport. "Or, Nancy Grillchi." I showed off my Japanese drivers licence. "But in this case, I suppose you could call me, V." All the men that did not already know that fact froze.

"Y-you're V?" I smiled wider at the sound of his stutter and lowered my head so my eyes were shadowed from sight, giving off a dramatic and scary affect.

"Yes."

For a very long time, they just stood there, staring at me. L manned up and made the first step onto the couch, turned around and lowered himself so his back was hunched and his knees when up against his chest. "So," he started. "You came."

"If you were as smart as they say, then you should have already known I would." He kept his face clear of all emotion as he replied.

"Yes, I did know, it took longer than I would have hoped." This convocation was taking far too long, and if there is one thing I cannot stand, it would have to be small talk.

"L, I will answer all questions you have to ask, and I will participate in the Kira investigation, but if I am to do so, I would greatly appreciate it if you could just get to the point." He lifted his hand and placed the tip of his thumb to his lips, never taking his eyes off me.

"Alright, that seems quite fare," he agreed. "I'd like to know how you go in."

"Oh, that was easy. I got to the roof of the building next to this one . . ." I flicked my hand to forward, directing to the building outside the glass window. "Then I simply walked across the power line, shutout all the light and came to your room." He was silent, eyes wide, thumb frozen at his lips. Was this what they considered shocking? If so, then they have not the slightest idea what is coming at them.

"Oh," was all he was able to breathe out. "Alright, well." He seemed to be thinking of something every carefully, and when his eyes flicked their attention onto the ceiling I decided he was thinking of a way to have me work on the case with him, but still keep me imprisoned. I saw the look in his eyes, and it was clear he had come up with an idea. He pulled out his sulphone to call someone, so I paid closer attention. "Watari, V is here."

"_Oh, what is it you would like me to bring to the hotel, sir_." This man, Watari, do not sound to surprise by the news, so that could only mean L had shown him the drawing and note.

"All we need are handcuffs, the chain at least one to three meters long." I sat back in my seat and smiled wider. I knew L would want me in _lock down_, as Matt would say, but I thought he would at least be clever about it, chaining himself to me is so predictable!

They exchanged their thanks and hung up. The other men came to sit down on the couches, making sure to put as much distance between me as possible. "So, if you do not mind, I would like to know what more it is you know about Kira and his victims' death." The man that yelled earlier spoke.

"We know he needs a face and a name―" I cut in.

"Yes, yes, I know, Mr Yagami has informed me about that, but is there nothing else?" L spoke this time.

"Well, we have a suspect; he goes by the name Light." Why does that name sound so familiar? He was one of the cops that helped with one of my past victim's case, until I took care of it. He was not really working for the police, he was just helping, gaining experience, and he was Mr Yamami's son.

"Does he also go by the name Light _Yagami_? Or the Chief's son? Am I close?" I asked sarcastically, leaving all men stunned, but Mr Yagami's reaction was exactly how I expected it. He became defensive and angry.

"What do _you_ know about my _son_?!" he yelled, standing up from the couch. He did not frighten me, of course, in fact, if anything it humoured me, because I could not help but compare his anger to Mello's, and had to fight the urge to chuckle at the fact that a fourteen year old boy was scarier than him. "What is so _funny_?!"

"Oh, nothing." For a moment, Mr Yagami looked as though he were about to yell again, but L began to speak.

"How is it you were able to escape your sell?" I snickered at his question.

"Oh, that was beyond easy. I simply waited for dinner, and when the guard chained my hands together, I unlocked it with a bit of mettle I had taken out of a pen and when he was not looking I attacked him. When I was done with the other guard, I pulled on his uniform and walked out. And I must say, L, I am quite disappointed in how little excitement I felt for such an expensive prison. Do try a little harder next time." He still wears his emotionless mask, but I could see right through it, he was frustrated and annoyed.

"I will keep that in mind, next time. If you don't mind me asking, where was it you went?" I did not answer. The door unlocked than, and an older looking man walked inside. I assumed he must be Watari.

"I have what you requested, L." He held out a paper bag and L took it, never letting his eyes leave my face.

"Thank you, Watari." He reached into the bag and pulled out a long chained pair of handcuffs, and I carefully observed and the silver mettle reflecting the light in the room. It looked new, it looked strong, and it would be quite alright at keeping itself to me if it were not for the fact that I still had the mettle stuck in my teeth. "V?" L voiced, trying to break me out of my trance, and succeeded. I was not happy about that. "This is necessary," he stated.

"Yes, I am aware." He waited for me to say more, or do something, but I just continued to stare at the chain, slipping back into deep thought.

He would not be used to being freaked out; he would be much more used to being the freakiest person in the room. I wondered what his reaction would be if he discovered that was not the case when I am around. "If you're going to help us, you'll be required to wear this." He held up the cuffs higher so they were swaying in the air.

"Alright." I lifted up my left hand, ready for him to handcuff me, but he suddenly seemed unsure, and it would not take a genius to know why. "Fear not, I do not bite unless I am hungry." He looked into my eyes for one long moment before slowly standing up from his unusual position. He was going to step closer, but I decided at the last second that I would not miss an opportunity to scare him a little. "So, I suppose it is quite unfortunately for you that I happen to be _starving_." He froze in his tracks, staring at me again, trying to find any signs that show the fact that I am joking. I willingly gave him one by smiling wider and held out my wrist higher. Again, he hesitated, so I continued talking, not wanting to miss a chance to play a mind trick on him. "Will you tell me something, L?" I asked, almost sweetly as he flipped and locked the handcuff on his side if the cuff.

"What could I possibly tell you that you don't already know?"

"I just wanted to know why it is that they call me _V_. Please do tell me, the news papers will not say." He pulled my end of the handcuff up into his hands, ready to cuff me.

"Well, it started off as vampire, because you are very well known to . . . _hunt_, kill and drink the blood of your victims. But as soon as I came into the picture as L, they decided to have you called V, so it would be like two letters of the alphabet competing against each other." I thought through this fact and decided that though it was childish and could just have come up by a nine year old, but it did make sense, and I have always found that V suits me.

* * *

**YEY! I have finished and posted the trailer, though I do not know if you would be able to find it by simply looking it up, but if it helps my YouTube username is Chelsea Ryan (fake name). Hope you can leave a comment!**


	9. One Step Ahead

**CHAPTER 9**

**ONE STEP AHEAD**

**V'S POV**

"These are all the tapes," S.B huffed, dropping the last box beside the couch L and I were sitting on. L began searching through them, ignoring S.B. "These are the tapes you requested, all have the records of the FBI agents death," he spoke up again, clearly trying to gain L's attention, almost as though he expected a thank you.

"Yes, very good work," L mumbled, humouring S.B, and that surprised me. Why would he even bother? It is not like he deserves much more than to be ignored. L just continued to search through the box of tapes, but he was taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Oh, give me this," I grumbled, pushing him out of the way (taking to lollypop from out of his pocket) causing him to fall off the couch. I shifted into L's spot and leaned over the box. "Umm. . ." I quickly read through the tape tittles and chose the once that seemed most promising, and they were the once that showed the death of Ray Penber. "This one," I decided, pulling out the first Ray Penber tape and pushed it up against Mr Yagami's chest. "This one." I gave him another tape. "This one, this one, and . . . this one." He was about to set them on the table but I stopped him by pulling out one more. "And, this one, too." I sat back in me seat and loosed down at L, who was still lying on the floor, eyes narrowed, glaring at me. I shrugged it off and waited for them to play the tapes, but they just _had_ to make sure L approved of them first.

He carefully examined the tapes, than nodded in approval. "Yes, these would be the most appropriate choices; I would've done the same."

"Yes, I know." He looked back up at me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would not see it.

"You and I, L, are much alike," I decided to start. "We think a lot alike, we act a lot alike, in fact, there are only slight differences between the two of us, but do you know what the biggest is?" He smirked before speaking.

"Yes, I'm not an insane murderer," he stated, thinking he out did me with the insult game. I smiled at the foolish thought.

"Very close, but incorrect." He frowned and looked harder for the correct answer. I almost felt sorry for him, because he was in denial. If he was not, he would have figured it out by now. I repeat, I _almost_ felt sorry. "The difference, dearest L, is that I am quicker." To prove my point farther, I unwrapped the lollypop and stuck it into my mouth. L looked down at the pocket of his jeans, confused, and pushed his hand into them, checking to see if the lollypop was his. I chucked and continued to suck on it, and mumble out a few more words. "I am _always_, one step ahead." He looked back up at me, his left eye covered by his messy hair.

"Hmm, is that so?" I knew what he was planning to do, so to make things easier for him, I stood up on the couch, and my head healed high, acting like I did not know what he was playing.

That was when he struck, kicking me in the face, causing me to fly backwards. He had quite the kick, I will give him that, but I kept true to my words by rebounding off the wall, making me shoot at L. He had not expected this. I tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind strait out of him. I jumped up onto his lap, so I was straddling him and began punching him. I considered him luck I chose to through soft punches, or he would, without a doubt end up with a concussion, or blackout into a coma.

It took the task force a moment to react, but when they did they were lunging at me, pulling me off him forcefully. I could easily rip myself out from their grip, but it was quite enough fighting of now. L did not seem to agree, so he attacked me again, tumbling as back onto the ground.

Any one that has meat L would think he was a calm soul, but I have always thought differently. I may have only been chained to him for no more than a few hours, but I always knew he had a burning fire in him, like me!

I let him though a few punches, but then it began to hurt, so I kicked him off me. I stood back up and before I could really do much L started a kick and punch frenzy. He looked almost crazy, and it did not help the situation that he was completely unable to touch me, for my dodges and blocks were way too fast. This kept up for a few second before his frenzy became too out of control, so, I decided to control it. I jumped up at him, wrapped my legs around his neck and flipped backwards so he would end up on his back with me safely sitting on his chest. He tried to push me off but I pulled my left arm up so the chain that had curled its way around his neck would tighten.

"Do not even think about it," I warned lifting my arm up higher. "Yes, L, I am _always_, one step ahead." And with that, I got off him, sat back on the couch and waited for the one of the men to play the first tape.

* * *

So, the day continued on like that, searching through the records of Ray Penber's death, and I was rather pleased with what I found. He had appeared to have a folder with him as he entered the train, but he did not when he exited it. Not to mention his strange behaviour as he suffered the heart attack. I kept quiet about it though, lost in my own mind, thinking up an explanation, and also to see how long it would take L to see it.

Hmm, Kira needs a face and a name to kill, and all the FBI agents had died at almost the exact same time, Ray Penber being the last of all. And the way he was desperately directing towards the doors as he died, it all could not have been Kira alone. Perhaps Kira was on that train? Yes, that is it, and he made Ray Penber kill them without having him know somehow. And whatever power Kira has to kill was inside that folder. But what could it possibly have been?

My eyes flew to the ceiling in wonder, almost as if I were asking the lord all mighty himself for an answer. How does Kira do it? What makes him so worthy of such power? Was he born with it? Was he given it? And if so, by whom, and why. Was it accidental? One big mix up of coincidence? Or was it fate?

"_V_?!" a voice was yelling from a distance, or right next to me, but I was too far gone to tell the difference. "V!" it yelled again. I ignored it, but after its third try I decided to break out of my trance, it was not like I had much of a clue of what to think up next.

"Yes?" I asked bluntly, turning my head in the direction of the voice. Mr Yagami.

"Didn't you listen to _anything_ we said?" My answer was, as it always was, quite and straight forward.

"No. Now, if you will excuse me. . ." I turned my attention back to the ceiling, but instead of the white wall I had been expected to see, I came to see two wide, curious eyes. L was hovering above my head.

"What were to thinking about, V?" I shrugged.

"Just the possibilities of what could have been in that folder."

"So you _were_ listening?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"No, I was not."

"So, you saw the folder already? _Before_ I mentioned it?" He did not seem too surprised, in fact, he looked more . . . _excited_.

"Yes." He stared, and I stared back, and the smile that had being fighting so hard to appear on him thin, cold face, finely succeeded.

"Well, _Vampire_, something tells me you will be of much use to this case, in fact, we all might finish this case by Christmas, our hearts still beating." I smirked, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"I already plan on walking away from here by Christmas, L, possibly sooner, if all goes well. But I do not know about the rest of you. Just because I am helping, does not mean I plan on saving all of you from death. I could turn my back on you when you need me most, the second Kira writes your name in his death list, do not rely on me. That will kill you quicker than Kira _ever_ could."

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

Well, today was the day, the final exams. I didn't doubt that I'd get 100%, like I always do, I didn't really care, I kinda just wanted to get it over with so I could go back to my room and continue making the perfect world. I like thinking about the future. What'll it be like? That answer was obvious. It'd be how I wanted it to be.

I took my seat and waited for the test to be handed around. Only a few seconds after I had finished the exam the teacher walked past me. I watched him pass, than picked up my pen, just wishing it could have been safe enough to bring my notebook with me. "You there, student 162, sit properly in your chair!" I turned my attention to this student, just sitting a few tables away from me. He had black hair, white skin, he was in a creased white shirt and blue jeans, fumbling his bare toes and holding the end of his pencil between his thumb and finger. He lifted his head up and stared at me with wide, black eyes with deep circles under them. I assumed he spent all night studying. Wow, this guy's weird. "Hey, you, must I say it to you too?!" I broke our intense stare and looked over at the other student. She had the whitest of hair, as messy as the other guy's. She was wearing a white, long sleaved, button up shirt that reached mid thou, black leggings, white socks and black, leather, fingerless gloves.

"I apologise, sir, but I must sit like this." I was surprised to see her talk back at the teacher like this. "It keeps me patient."

"And why would you need to be _patient_? You have an entire exam in front of you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, sir, but what us is it when I have already finished it. If you are really so concerned about my choice of sitting, than why not give me another exam? One that is not designed for children." The teacher was speechless, just like me. Would was she?

"I-I'll see what I can do."

"One for me, too," the boy weir boy suddenly said, raising his pencil in the air. Oh, a little competition, about time.

"Make that three," I stated, gaining the attention of the white headed girl. Our eyes met and I was lost. She shoved her hand through her hair, removing it from her face, exposing it to me. She was . . . beautiful. She had the most palest of skins, looking soft, and touchable. Her eyes were wide, bright, and full of life, fire. We stared for a long minute, but them she did something that made her look even more impossibly beautiful. She smiled. It was small, and devilish, but not the kind that you would see on a girl in the magazines. She looked more like she was saying that she knew who I was . . . and _respected_ me for it. I like her already.

* * *

**Hello! Finely, V and Light have seen each other, and already it seems as though Light is falling for her! Please leave a comment!**


	10. Whatever You Want

**A quick note to WhiteLandyDragon,**

**Thank you for sharing your opinion with me, and I understand how you feel. I have read many of your stories, and I enjoy them, and I understand that the story seams a little unrealistic at the moment, but it will make more sense as to how L and Light can possibly want to fight for V, and why Matt, Mello and Near like her so much. I know she is cruel, but that is just who she is, that is how she has managed to survive life, by building a wall around her, separating her from feeling anything but hate towards anyone but the Wammy boy, and the reason she likes them over all others is because they knew her long before she created this wall. I hope I cleared that up for you, and if not, than I am sorry, but that is as good as I can explain.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**WHATEVER YOU WANT**

**V'S POV**

_He is Kira_.

That was the only thing I could think as Light Yagami made the speech. I could to see anything else but him; I could not see the audience, or the bright stage lights above. All I could see was L and Kira, here, on the same stage. I could almost feel both their hearts pumping their blood through their veins.

We had completed the exam a few days ago, and out of L, Kira and I, I was most successful. The teachers had finely come to their sensors and realized that we were too advanced for your everyday test, so they gave us one much more advanced, and I was the first to finish that, there for, I am now top student, winning a much more honourable scholarship than L and Kira. Not that it means anything to me; I just needed to get into the same collage as Kira.

When he was done with his speech, L went up. He repeated what Kira had just said, holding the paper by the tips on the top of the page, mumbling out words.

"Man, these two are total opposites!" someone in the audients murmured.

"Yeah," the young man next to him agreed. I was captivated by their convocation, curious as to what their opinions are upon Kira and L. "This one looks like a sheltered _genius_ that's been _groomed_ for success his whole _life_! But the other one . . . there's something not right about him, he's just wicked weird!"

"This guy must be something they called a man genius. Coming to the Toeho Entrance Ceremony dressed like _that_?! Unbelievable!"

"Either he's crazy, or he's just _toying_ with us! But hey, would you look at the girl? She's _just_ as weird!"

"Yeah, she's dressed no better, and you'd think she'd do something with her _hair_! Most girls do that!"

"Yeah, but she still looks successful, like the first guy. She's like a mixture of _both_!" Interesting. L finished his speech, and the crowd applaud. Now it was my turn.

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

She was good, too good. She's smart, beautiful, and she knows how to capture the hearts of an audience, the only problem is whether she was a Kira supporter or not. If she were, she would do well to help me succeed as god of the new world. Riuk turned back to look at her again, and he stopped.

"Huh?" I ignored him and went on walking down the stairs.

"Light?" I turned my eyes in the direction of strange guy behind me. "Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Serwichio Yagami of the NPA? Your respect for your father's work is clear by your strong sense of justice." Who the hell is this guy? He was silent until we took our seats, him sitting next to me in the same position as he usually does. "You are planning on joining the police agency when you graduate and you've already got experience seeing as you've helped the police solve a number of cases in the past." He took a quick breath. "Now, you're showing an interest in the _Kira_ case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice, if you promise not to tell anyone about this I have important information conserving the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you." Where's this coming from? And who _is_ he? Is it safe to just ignore him? But I wonder what this information actually is.

"I won't tell anyone, what is it?" I asked casually. Everything seemed to go silent as he sharply turned his head to me.

"I want to tell you"– He lowered his voice to a whisper. –"_I'm L_."

What? There's no way. What's he talking about?! If he really was L, he wouldn't _admit_ to it. I thought this guy was a bit strange, but this is _pretty_ extreme. Stop! This isn't good, don't act surprised. On the off chance that he really is L, I have to act how Serwichio Yagami's son, Light Yagami would act in this situation. I turned to look into his wide, black eyes. There'd be no reason for him to be afraid. "If you are who you say you are, than you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you, the reason I chose to revile my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to us on the Kira investigation." Riuk chuckled.

"If this guy is really L like he says consider me impressed. Ha! Twice in one day!" Indeed. If this guy really is L, no, even if he's _not_ L, I-I . . . I can't _do_ anything _to_ him! If what he's saying is true, it probably means he's already shown his face to my father, but right now, if he were to die right after telling me who he was it would only confirm their suspicions. Although it's obvious that _Hidicki Riuga_ is nothing more than an _absurd_ alias, it still complicates things. Even if I get lucky and it _isn't_ an alias, if I try to kill him by simply writing his name in the death note, I might accidently picture the face of Riuga the pop star, and end up killing _him_ instead. If this guy doesn't die, he'll know for a fact that I'm Kira.

Is he really L? Does he already suspect that I'm Kira? It's hard to say how much he knows but, I must be under suspicion, what other season could he have for telling Serwichio Yagami's son that he's L? Could this mean he's still suspicious about the people that Ray Penber was investigating before he _died_? Even so, I still don't see way he would reveal himself directly. I can't let him see any signs of distress, it's better if I just . . . clear my mind.

And I did. All I was able to hear was the soft ticking of my watch as the second went by, but then I realised what Riuk had said. What does he mean he was impressed twice in one day? I'd have to remember to ask him later.

,,,

When the ceremony was finished I left the building, Riuk floating behind as always. "Ha, I didn't think the ceremony would be so interesting." I agreed.

"Hey, Light," I heard the supposable _L_ call.

"Ya hear that? I think it's your new friend." I turned to him, not surprised to see his back hunched and eyes wide.

"Nice meaning you."

"No, the pleasure was mine."

"Hey, Hidicki," a girl called out. My head slowly turned to my right, and there, walking towards us, was the white-headed girl. "Sorry if I am late, it is quite a large crowd." Hidicki Riuga wasn't staring at her for long before turning back to me, causing her to curiously look at me too. "Oh," she said awkwardly, realising my presents. "Sorry, I did not see you." She held her hand out and I willingly took it. "You must be Light."

"Yes and what's your name, if you don't mind me asking." She didn't say anything; she just gave me a devilish smirk.

* * *

**V'S POV**

Watari opened the car door for us, and I heard something from the other students about him being rich. L said his farewells and Watari was about to shut the door again, but was cut off by Light calling out to me. "Hey! You didn't give me your name." He smiled, poking his head through the door so he could see me past L (who was sitting normally if I might add).

"Yes, I know, but that just makes this all just as _interesting_, does it not? The mystery is what makes the mission."

"Yes," he agreed. "But what am I supposed to call you next time we meat?" I tilted my head slightly, making my hair fall to one side so I could get a better look at him. He seemed so confident, carefree. Logically, the likelihood of him being Kira is just under 5%, but that is only logically. On my scale he was 100%, all that was missing was the proof. Oh well, I have time.

"You can call me whatever you want." With that, Watari shut the door, got into the driver's seat and drove away.

"So," L began, and I could feel him stare burning into me. "What do you think?" My smirk I had so effortlessly been holding slowly faded as I considered all possibilities. Should I bring up the agreement now? It does seem like the most appropriate time.

"I think . . ." I turned to him and stared back at him, eye to eye to insure him that I was being serious. "I think we need to make a deal." His emotionless face never faltered.

"A deal? Hmmm, what kind?"

"One that does justice. When we catch Kira, he will not be executed." He opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly stopped him by pushing my hand against his lips. "But instead, you give him to me. He dies, I taste, and the world is free from far. Everyone wins." He considered this, staring off into space. What could he have to think through? He came back to Earth some seconds later, and when he did, he gently pinched my wrist between his thumb and finger, and removed my hand from his face.

"Alright, but I also have a condition."

"And what is that?"

"How do you kill and why?" I was a little surprised by this, surely he could have figured at least one of them out by now. I blinked away the shock, and smiled, leaning back in my seat and gazed out the car window.

"I kill because I am thirsty. They are right to call me _Vampire_. I do it because I _love_ the taste." There was a small pause. The silence filled the car, and I am sure it would have been very awkward, maybe even scary for any other person.

"Um, _o_kay, but how do you do it? Surely it can't be as any other killer would, they often have sequels, or they just use the same kind of objects, but you are completely random. We had hoped at first that it was a clue as to where you often go so we could catch you, or what your motivations were, but it was all to random. One month your victims would be found drained of blood and bullet in the brain, and then a few days later, we find another that was hung, then drained. One week later we found one that had drunk a bottle of rat poison then drained, it doesn't make any sense." I rolled my eyes at how radically obvious it was.

"I must say, L, I am disappointed. I do not kill them." He frowned.

"Yes you do."

"No, I let them kill themselves. It really is quite easy, I began this when I was around twelve and I was known all around the world. All I had to do was tell them I was stalking them, threaten them through untraceable phone calls for a few day, then, they would eventually end their own life so they would not have to suffer at my hands, and then I would simply drink the remains." That ended our convocation completely.

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

"So, Riuk," I began, sitting back in my chair. "You said something about being surprised twice today; I don't suppose you would tell me what could surprise _anyone_ as much as _L_ confessing his identity." He laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't know what you'd think." I waited. "Ya know that girl, the one you tried to get a name off?" Of course I did, I couldn't get her out of my mind, and he knows that. "Yeah, well, it seems she doesn't even have one. I checked, all I could see was her lifespan, and it's longer then than humanly possible. She could go on for centuries, I'm just gonna stop there, I told ya too much already." _Centuries_?! She doesn't have a name? She's . . . _invincible _against me and _Shinigami_!

* * *

**Hello! Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! And just so everyone knows, this is all based on the cartoon, I just get some ideas out of the movie. Thank you!**


	11. It Was One Of The Best Feelings Ever

**Quick note to WhiteLadyDragon,**

**I know that most of the characters are out of character, but as I said in the first chapter, this is my first Fanfiction story, so of course it will not be perfect, and no one said you ever had to read it, so if you hate V so must maybe you should stop, because I will not change her, but I will reveal more of her in time, but until then, I am taking baby steps, so do not expect me to reach your standards, because you have written almost 80 stories already and I am still working on my first. Thank you. And by the way, V is completely 100% human, and **_**that**_** is what makes it interesting.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST FEELINGS EVER**

**V'S POV**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I repeated for what seemed to feel like the hundredth time, but in reality, it was just the second. "Light Yagami is without a doubt the one and only person killing criminals with heart attacks."

"So, on a scale of one to a hundred, what are the chances of him being Kira," he asked, always mumbling as he stepped closer, chain in hand.

"Hmm," I hummed, looking up, thinking. "Logically, just under 2%, but, hey"– I shrugged with an innocent smile. –"if we all looked at everything _logically_, we would all be blinded from truth."

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" he questioned, taking my hand and clicked the cuff around my wrist.

"I am not blind, L. I am looking at it the way we all should," I confessed, glaring at my chained hand. Oh, how I was so tempted to unlock it, but I knew that was entirely out of the question. Besides, it was quite interesting to be so close to L all the time.

"And how is that?" I allowed my eyes to leave the chain and found them burning into his. I leaned closer to his frozen form. The closer I became, the taller I realised he was . . . about half a head taller than me at least. His breathing was shallow, but regardless, I could still feel it brush against my face, and it tasted sweet. Our faces were inches apart, we were so close, and yet he still wore his emotionless mask of calm. He really had changed since we were thirteen.

"We need to stop seeing with our eyes," I whispered, closing my eyes and sliding my finder along his arm. "And start relying on feelings." To him, this would, without a doubt, be a test. If he did not think it was, he would _never _allow me to be this close. "That is what I have been doing all my life, and not once has it failed me, just as it has not failed you. I am 100% sure Light Yagami is Kira, there are no two ways about it." He let out a deeper breath, and that is when I decided we were too close, so, to put some distance between us, I fell backwards, on to the floor, landing with a loud thud.

* * *

"I have to admit, I was surprised, Riuga," Kira stated, standing up straight when he had finished roaming through his bag. "I never thought you'd ask me to play _tennis_ as a way to get to know each other." It was true; Kira, L and I were standing on a tennis court, getting ready to play. Well, _they _were, I on the other hand was strictly forbidden from participate in such a thing; I could only keep the score.

"Is it a problem for you?" L asked.

"Not at all," Kira chuckled as a replied. He started walking to the court they were to play on. "But, when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?" He sounded so confident, and I would have added that onto the pile of '_why Light Yagami could be Kira_', but, he had all the reason to be, for he is quite the champion at this sport.

"Yes," L admitted. "I'll be fine though. It's been a while but at one time I was actually the junior British champion." Hmm, if Kira were to ask him if he were British than–

"Riuga, were you raised in the U.K?" Alright than, 3%.

"I lived in England for about five years when I was younger, but save your breath, nothing in that story will reveal L's true identity I promise you." There was a beat before Kira spoke again, only this time he was addressing to me.

"So . . ." He smiled warmly. "If you're not going to play, you'd you come?"

"Oh, I wanted to watch you two play. I am sure it would be very _interesting_." Just as I said that, a rigid chill slid up my spine. Hmm, that has _never_ happened before.

"Hey, you okay," Light asked when he noticed I had stopped walking, but I ignored him, searching for an explanation for this vile feeling. It was as though . . . something was _following _us. I turned around to test this theory, but nothing was there.

"My apologies, I just thought . . ." I did not bother to finish, but continued my search for the invisible stalker.

"Okay," L spoke up. "Well, since it's our first match let's play a single set, first one to, six?"

"That's fine by me."

"Hmm," I hummed, and was about to turn away again to watch the men play, but decided that, well, as long as I am here, and will be for a while, why not just stop the act of sanity and act insane for a bit? After all, that _is_ what I'm known for. "Well," I grumbled. "To whoever was following me . . . or L, or Kira, whichever, I just want you to know; I know there is something odd about this . . . _whole_ thing. And please excuse me if I come across as rude, or _crazy_, but I do believe that you are . . . perhaps, a God of death. A Shinigami if you will. Yes." I nodded, approving of my own thoughts. "You are a Shinigami, and I was just wondering, that if my assumption is in fact correct, that you could kill someone in front of me. Perhaps someone on the court, or . . ." I looked around, searching for another example. "Oh, it does not really matter, but if you could, I would be very grateful. Thank you." With that out of the way I turned to watch the game.

Kira is clearly attempting the suicidal act of gaining L's trust and friendship. Certainly not an easy task, but L will act as though he has accepted Kira's friend request and do what he can to have the act believable, meaning he will take him to headquarters in order to gain Kira's trust by proving he is L, and eventually make him slip and have him say something that only Kira would know.

It appears I had been too busy talking to the Shinigami to even notice that already a boy had taken my place as scorer and another had taken the position of the line judge. No problem, I never really wanted any of those enrolments anyway, I just wanted to come, and even if I did not, I would have had to. L wants me to examine all of Kira's movements as long as possible, and he believes he would be the best at keeping a close eye on _me_.

I walked over to the fence so I was out of their way and have not a chance of getting hit. Out of nowhere, a boy came running down some stairs and practically shouted at the group of people next to me about _Light Yagami's_ past tennis success. Nothing surprising or anything I do not already know. "Hey, hey, what about my Riuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this former junior high champ." Alright, that came as a surprise. I turned my head to see an unattractive girl clasping her hands with a dreamy look on her face. Could she be serious? Admittedly, L was a rather attractive man, but most would think that more towards _Kira_ than _L_. But, I would never miss a chance like _this_.

"_Your_ Riuga, you say?" She looked at me confused.

"Err, yeah." I chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but you are surely mistaken, for he is _my_ Riuga." Her surprise immediately turned into complete shock.

"Y-you're his _girlfriend_?!" The shock soon wore off and was replaced with a look of heart break. Why, I will never know, she has never even spoken to him before, I doubt he is even aware of her existence. The girl next to her went on about how stupid it was to have thought him that way at all, but I paid no attention.

The game was over not too long after, and Kira went for the win after all. I did not expect anything different.

We were soon walking along the walkway, blossom trees lined up almost perfectly, its light pink petals falling all around us. L talked to Kira a little, telling him he was free to ask questions, and that he was now a Kira suspect.

"Well, Riuga," I started after a long pause.

"Yes?"

"I just thought you should know that there is a girl that appears to be completely infatuated by you."

"Is that so?" His response was quite dull, or as dull as it usually is, so he was either annoyed by this fact, or did not really care. I decided to go with the later.

"Hmm, you don't seem too angered by this," Kira stated with a smile. I did not understand what he meant by that statement, so, I choice not to waste time thinking about it and just ask.

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, it's just most girls tend to get jealous when their boyfriends have someone else crushing on them."

"Yes, but I do not see what that has to do with Riuga and me, for we are certainly _not_ partners." Kira seemed taken aback by this.

"Oh, really? Sorry, I just assumed because every time I see one of you, the other is always there." It was L's turn to speak.

"Yes, I can see why you would be mistaken, and that will also be answered. Oh, and you"– He pointed his long, thin finger at me. –"are going home with Watari." I did not question why, but Kira certainly did.

"Hey, come on, she can join us."

"No, I'm afraid she can't." Kira was about to speak again, but I know when I need to cut into convocation.

"It is alright, I really do need to go." I quickly had a look around, and right there, close by was Watari and the car. "I suppose I will see you later than."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "But next time, you have to join us." His word was final.

* * *

I never thought I would end up here, in the hospital, beside Mr. Yagami's bed as he lies asleep. He had a heart attack shortly after I left the boys, and I must admit, at first I had assumed it was Kira, but then the talk I had with the Shinigami came to mind, and I was overwhelmed with the fact that it had listened to me, but then it was announced that he was stable and alive. One could not imagine my disappointment.

"Huh?" I horsed voice moaned. "V? What are you doing here?" I stared his tired face, and smirked playfully.

"Oh, Mr. Yagami, I heard about your heart attack and came as quickly as possible."

"Oh." He frowned. "But why exactly?" I turned my expression into one of sadness.

"I cannot just come and see if a member of the task force is alright after having a heart attack with a killer on the lose that just so happens to be giving heart attacks without having an ulterior motive? You really think that low of me?" I could imagine he would be very disappointed with himself if he were not so tiered.

"So, you really came here to see if I was alright?"

"Yes." It was the truth. I had demanded Watari to take me here when I heard the news, and had to be sure he was dead to see if the Shinigami had done its work. "The doctors said the heart attack was only caused by stress, so I think you will be alright." He stared at me for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, V. It seems you were concerned for my health. I don't see any other reason why you would be here if you weren't. Thank you." I smiled kindly and nodded. It appears I am now on Mr. Yagami's good side. That was nice to know. Maybe now he could do something about my lack of freedom now that he has seen the human side of me.

Mr. Yagami's wife came in ten minutes later, and she stayed the whole time up until L and Kira came in. "Okay," she said as she was taking her leave. "See you tomorrow. Have them call home if you need me to bring anything. Light, you take care of him, okay?"

"Yeah." When she left the room and shut the door the concerned son began talking.

"So doctors think that _stress_ was the only cause?"

"Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately."

"Yes," I agreed.

"And it must have added to your stress knowing Light is a suspect in this investigation." Kira became angry.

"You actually told my father that?"

"Yes, in fact I've told him everything. It's try he even knows I'm L." Light gasped and turned to stare at his bedded father. It appears L has chosen just the right time to make such a confection.

"That's correct," Mr. Yagami admitted sleepily. "This man is L. To protect his identity we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki, but make no mistake it's him." It was clear by the look on Kira's face that he believed his father. "And she is who she is," he added. Kira became confused. Hmm, L had not told him yet. Interesting.

"Err, she is _who_?"

"Oh, yes," L spoke up. "I was going to tell you at the coffee shop, but then this whole incident came up and I forgot."

I decided to continue for him. "Light, this may come as a bit of a shock, but have you ever heard of a criminal that goes by the name _V_?" He sat up straighter.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't? She's a disgrace to the world and deserves to be locked away!" I smiled at this. How convenient, he was practically flirting with me ever since we met, and now he is telling me, to my face, that I am not worthy enough to leave freely in the world.

"Light, did your father here ever tell you that insulting a woman to her face is considered abuse?" He was speechless, but when he did speak, his speech was stuttered and low.

"Y-you mean . . . _you_ . . . are . . ." I nodded.

* * *

After a talk about why Light Yagami was a suspect, and a heart to argument between him and his father, we left the building and were heading towards the car.

"Riuga?" Light asked. "What would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira?" What a stupid question. "_Please_, isn't there _something_?"

"If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary, let things run their course and the truth will be reviled."

"I can't take this anymore! Put yourself in _my_ position, how do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?!" L and I both thought of that for a second, and I wanted to tell him how said it would be, but, if I wanted to have the Shinigami take action, I would rather be on its good side.

"It was one of the worst feelings ever," L answered softly at the same time I spoke.

"It was one of the best feelings ever." I could feel their eyes on me, but instead of turning my head to Kira as L had I got into the car and began thinking through the whole _Shinigami_ business. Me having said I approve of its ways really make it kill someone? Perhaps the feeling on the tennis courts was nothing. But I was so sure. . .

I realised I had gotten completely lost in my own thoughts, so, I shook my head to clear it all way. It does not really matter. "Yes, of course," L said then. When did he get in the car?

I did not bother answering that as the car stared driving on the main road. We came to a stop at the lights, waiting for a group of girls to walk across, but one stopped, clenching her chest, and collapsed. A heart attack, but was this one caused by a Shinigami?

* * *

**Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter! And I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes, it's just I am always so excited to post a new chapter that I rush through editing it, but fare not, I will do better!**


	12. Shock

**CHAPTER 12**

**SHOCK**

**V'S POV**

I sat there, in the car, staring at the young woman lying on the ground. It could not be Kira; it was completely out of his character to just attack an incessant human for no reason. It had to be a Shinigami.

No, it could not. This could all just be–

"Did you say something, V?" Oh, I had not realised I had spoken out loud.

"No, it is just, she . . ." I did not need to finish.

"Yes," he agreed, then got out of the car with me following behind. The girl was still on the ground and a crowd was starting to form around her. The ambulance soon came and took her away, but I already knew she was dead.

"Hey," a stranger called out to me. I turned to the man. "You were right." I gasped unexpectedly. Could it really be? No, this man was human, so it must be the Shinigami controlling him. He suddenly rowed in pain, and collapsed, just like the girl had, and that was exactly how I discovered the existence of Shinigami.

What I was to do, I did not know. What is one meant to do in this situation? Most would scream, faint even, but I just stood there, considering all possibilities. Kira is not a Shinigami that much I knew. A Shinigami would not waste time killing only criminals, what would the point be? Perhaps the Shinigami _gave_ this power to a human. But what would the point be? Why bother? I only came up with one answer. The Shinigami was board. It is quite logical if you think about it, what fun can a Shinigami have anyway? All it could really do was kill, so why not give it to a human to do?

"V? Are you coming?" came L's voice. In the distance I could hear a second ambulance, so there was no reason to stay any longer. I wordlessly turned my back to the body at my feet and climbed into the car. "Hmm, you know, for a crazy serial killer you seem a little shaken by a man's death," L observed. I did not speak.

* * *

". . . shouldn't we open and investigation into this matter?"

"If we do it should be correlated separately from the Kira case, also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos."

"V?! Are you even listening to our convocation?" I did hear most of what they said, but I was not thinking about it as much as the house of cards I was building on the table.

"Hmm, it depends on how you look at it," I murmured.

"Why do we even put up with you?! You do nothing to help the investigation!"

"Oh, is that so?" The door opened a second later, and Watari came in.

"Riuzaki." L turned to look at him, clearly hearing the concern in the alderly man's voice as much as I did. "Something seems to be happening, on Socera TV." This could be good. They immediately turned the television on.

"_. . . in other words all reporters and staff members here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share _this_ message with you. I assure you this is not a hoax and that Socera TV is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism."_

"Kira's _hostages_? What is this?"

"_Four days ago our program director here at Socera TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt there are from Kira himself. The first tape we received contained a production regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who've recently been arrested, and as predicted at the exact time Kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly five fifty nine pm, and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of him power by predicting another death, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira." _Every one (L, Watari and myself being the exceptions) gasped. Kira was about to air a message to the world. I could not let that happen; at this point I did not care for what the message says. The world could not see it. This will prove what help I am to the case.

I turned my face down and slid my finger and thumb into my mouth. L was too busy staring at the television to notice me unlock the chain with the bit of mettle, and the others were also too busy to see me slide out of the room.

The second I was out of the building I put the mettle back into my mouth and broke in to a sprint. I had to find a car, or some sense of transport! _Anything_ that could get me to that television station! I came to an abrupt stop when I spotted an expensive looking car. It was no trouble breaking into it, nor to start it, in fact, if anything, it was too easy, but I let that thought banish from my mind before it could distract me farther.

I pulled up at the television station, but by the time I got there one of the men in our task force was already there. I wanted to get out, oh how I wanted to get out, but something was holding me back. I knew this feeling, and whenever one was getting this feeling, they _must_ obey it. So, I waited. I leaned back in the driver's seat and was in the middle of crossing my legs over, but then, with what felt like an instant, the man collapsed.

I understood the feeling now, Kira must be around here somewhere, or at the least, had put up some cameras so anyone that tried to stop the tape would die. No problem, but if I am to break in there without being see, I will need a bigger vehicle. Though this one was fast, but I was not about to waste time trying to use it to breakthrough what could possibly be a bulletproof glass, besides; I would not miss out on a chance to gain more of Mr. Yagami's trust.

I stomped my foot on peddle and sped down the street, to the hospital.

When I was in his room I saw he was already trying to get out of bed, which was good.

"Eager, are we?" I joked, leaning my side up against the door frame. His eyes snapped to mine, surprised.

"Ryuuzaki sent you here, didn't he, to make sure I don't leave?" Alright, that was the most _ridiculous_ thing I have heard all day. I laughed out loud; it has been a while since I have done that.

"No, Mr. Yagami," I chucked once my laughter had finely died down. "L does not even know I am gone, I came to stop those tapes."

"Then why are you here?" I straightened my back so I was not leaning anymore, and walked over to him to pull a blanket around him, and help him walk.

"I just had a hunch that you would not want to sit back and watch television. Now come, we do not have much time." At this point I had us running in the halls and into the parking lot. I looked around quickly until I found a van satisfying enough the drive. Mr. Yagami did not seem too pleased with the fact that I had to steal a car, but he said nothing of it. "I am driving," I stated as I opened the door. He was about to protest, but I interrupted him. "We need to get there as soon as possible, Mr Yagami, and honestly, I do not believe you could ever even come close to mastering my driving abilities on your best day." He said nothing. I climbed into the car and when Mr. Yagami was in I began driving.

* * *

**L'S POV**

"For all we know he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the eerier, if we rush down there unprepared all of us will be killed–" Aizua grabbed onto my shoulder, pulling my side up and continued to yell.

"WASN'T IT YOU THAT SAID WE'DE HAVE TO RISK OUT LIVES TO CATCH KIRA?!"

"I meant what I said, but, risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I _know_ will cost me my life are two entirely different things." I could feel myself shaking with grief. Though I knew it was not entirely my fault he died I couldn't help the guilt I felt for letting him go.

"OH YEAH?" He sounded as though he was about to continue, but he noticed my shaking form and was left stunned.

"Please control yourself, we've lost _Ukita_. I understand that you want to go there but if something was to happen to you as well . . ." I could never forgive myself. To have two good, incessant men die with myself being partly responsible would be _unforgivably_. Aizua sighed in defeat.

"_And now I will need a response from the police, they need to decide if they want to help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the six a clock news in four days, I prepared two videos, one to be aired if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no."_

Suddenly, a black van drove straight through the entrance of the TV station, leaving a loud echoing bang. _"A vehicle had just driven through the front doors of the station!"_ The task force gasped.

"Well, that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira," I complimented.

"But who would . . . ?" I leaned to the left and looked over to the floor beside my chair and was surprised to see the end of the handcuff lying on the carpet, but no hand locked in it.

"Where is V?!" I began to panic. Was it her that drove through the station? Or had she run away? No, there would be no point in that. If she stares something she is entitled to finish it, it's in her nature.

I urgently looked around the room for her, with very little successes. "I-I don't know."

* * *

**V'S POV**

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Yagami yelled reaching into him inner jacket pocket to pull out his gun, but came out empty handed. I fiddled with it in my hands and sighed when he glared at me.

"Allow me," I grumbled. He was not very good at threats, or at least not compared to me. I turned my attention to the man with sunglasses. "Now, you _will_ give us those tapes." My words were slow, casual yet deadly, and if looks could kill my instance stare would be enough to become Kira. "Or I will make sure you suffer more than _Kira_ could_ ever_ make you, do we understand each other?" He was shocked, his body shaking, yet he was still able to give a hesitant nod. He all but skipped to a bag a meeter away from where he stood and quickly began searching through it. When he was done and the tapes were in a little yellow bag, and we left the room Mr. Yagami pulled out his phone.

"I need to speak to Ryuuzaki." I turned to look at him as he spoke. "Yes, but I had a little help." His eyes meat mine for a second. "Neither of us could just sit back and watch. We've confiscated all of the tapes, we're bringing them to you . . . I'm feeling just fine. To be honest with you I don't think I've ever felt so alive." Well, I do have that effect on people. "So what do you think we should do now, I'd say going out the front would be too dangerous, but we can only use the police van again." I did not like that word, _we_, it inquired that Mr. Yagami and I are working together, and I _hated_ that. There was a long pause. "You want us to exit through the front entrance?" Well, this surely will be exciting. "Oh, yes, she is right here." He looked at me with his tiered, weak eye and help out the phone and I took it, hold it to my ear and smirked.

"Hello?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"_V! Did you hear anything we said?"_

"Of course I did, and Mr. Yagami and I will be out the front shortly. And I can imagine you have a few questions when I get there." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Mr. Yagami.

* * *

In that instant all you would be able to hear was the tapping of Mr. Yagami's shoes and the soft patter of my feet. Mr. Yagami and I were in the leading to the front door that was streaming bright early sunshine raze. I could not suppress the smile that had tried so hard to slide onto my face all night at the dramatic effect. As we walked out I must admit I was surprised at what I saw. Hundreds of officers were all lined up on the busses, all wearing helmets that shielded their faces, holding plastic shields, and working together to make one big human force field. It appears L has convinced the police to work with us on this one.

I sat in the driver's seat of the car ahead, but the minute Mr. Yagami slid into the car my stomach twisted painfully. It is not good at all. I wanted to just erase in from my mind, but that was simply impossible, and I could not drive for if I use too much energy the twisting will just get worse.

"Umm, Mr. Yagami, perhaps it would be best if you drive." He seemed very shocked by my words, but before he could reply I was already out and making my way into the back seat.

We arrived at the hotel, and if I could, I would have let Mr. Yagami lean his wait on me, it would have made me look concerning, and generous, but I really just could not do it. Instead I allowed Watari to do that job. We entire the hotel door and I was not surprised to see the men standing there. "Chief Yagami!"

"Welcome back, Chief."

"Ryuuzaki, we apologise for taking matters into our own hands, I have to admit we got a little bit carried away."

"No," L assured, walking closer.

"Here." Mr. Yagami held up the bag of tapes and explained what it was, and I just looked down, feeling rather tiered.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I think I better rest for a minute," Mr. Yagami groaned.

"Hmm, maybe you should too, V." I looked up at him through my hair. "You don't look too good."

"Hey, yeah," S.B gasped. "You look _green_!"

"Don't tell me _that_ wore you out." I rolled my eyes at that remark Aizua made.

"Of course not–" I was cut off by me stomach twisting painfully again, and groaned falling forward into L's arms.

"What is going on, V?"

"I-I . . . I need b-blood."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Quick note to Emi Fumiko,**

**Hello, I am glad you seem to like my story, and I just thought you should know I am currently reading one of your stories called 'The Cakeaholic Learns About Love' and I think it is quite good, and in my opinion you should continue it, it is very inspiring. Thank you!**


	13. Rules

**Hello! I am sorry, but I have come to realise that I am **_**horrible **_**at spelling Japanese words! But putting that aside I hope you like this chapter. And sorry it took as long to post.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**RULES**

**V'S POV**

Why could he not see I was in _agony_?! There I was, tied a bed while Watari examined X-ray footages of my digestive system and blood samples. Blood. Oh, I have been _craving_ it, but L wants to analyse my insides to determine the problem before rushing into anything.

"V." _Finally!_ I smiled in relief at the sound of L's voice.

"Is there something wrong with me? My stomach pains have _never_ been this bad before." I could not see what his expression, for I had my eyes shut. I find it often helps with these situations.

"V, there is nothing wrong with your stomach; it is as healthy as any inside, more so in fact." My eyes flashed open to stare at the ebony headed man, standing at the left side of the bed. There _has_ to be something wrong!

"But I am in _agony_. L, there _has_ to be a mistake!"

"There are no mistakes, V. All the pain, it's in your head." My _head_? No. I felt shock. There was something _physically _wrong with me. I am not crazy, well, not enough to be feeling fictional pain.

"No." I shook my head furiously. "No, there is something wrong, there _has _to be!"

"There isn't."

"There _is_!"

"There _isn't_."

"There _is_!"

"Vampire!" This time, he spoke in a clear, stern, controlling voice, some of the things I have never heard him use. He was always so calm and soft with his words, and what made this situation more surprising is that he used the word '_Vampire' _to address me. "There is nothing wrong with you. It is all in your mind."

"If so, why not give me what I want? It is clear that this pain my mind seems to send is because I am in need of blood, and I do not think I will be of much use if I am wreathing in agony all of the time," I challenged, narrowing my eyes. Well, that was not entirely true, the pain was there, but it was just lingering for now, not attacking. But regardless, he would give me what I want, he had to.

"Don't be ridiculous, V," L grumbled, obviously frustrated with my changing moods. "I won't have you _killing_ when you're under my watch. Now, I want you to take a look at these." The door suddenly opened and in came Watari with the bag of tapes. "I watched them all several times last night, now I want to see what _you_ make of them." I was about to yell at him, telling him what an absurd _moron_ he was for expecting me to follow on with his commands when I continued to get pain attacks, but another one struck, and hard. I found myself squeezing my eyes shut whilst pushing out a ferocious scream. It was getting worse! I will admit, I often do know when I need more blood when my stomach twists, but I can usually last for a month or so before it gets this bad, why was it all crashing down on me now? Was it because I was constantly beside a man with blood that would be good enough to die for? Most likely.

I was lashing on the bed, desperately trying to break the ropes tying me to the furniture. The ropes cut into the skin of my wrists as I struggled and blood was spilt. Blood.

I quickly used the delicious liquid to make an escape by rubbing my fingers through it, then rubbing them along the palms of my hands, making it slippery enough to slide my hands through the ropes.

Blood, my hands were covered in it, but it was not my own blood I desired. I kneeled on the bed, staring at my hands. "V." The shocked and breathless gasp erupted from the task force that had snuck their way into the room without my knowledge, and there presents startled me, causing me to jump off the bed with a thud. I wanted them, or at least one of them, and anyone could guess who that one was. L.

"Stay back," I warned through a gasp. The pain has not left, but it has subsided for now, but I would not let them know that, I needed to seem concerned for their lives. I scuttled across the floor until I was at the farther corner of the room. Mr. Yagami was the first to step forward, of course. "NO!" I screamed at him. "STAY BACK!" He immediately obeyed. Wise choice, if the pain was still striking as it was only moments ago, I do not know if I could resist attacking him, then my plans would be _ruined!_ I clenched my arms tightly around my stomach and winced, groaning in fake agony.

"V," L spoke in a panicking voice trying to cover it with calm gesture, like holding his arms out, palms facing me as he attempted to step closer. "V, listen―" I cut him off with an ear-blowing screams, throwing my head back, eyes squeezed tightly shut. When my screams died down into grunts he continued. "V, please _try _to concentrate on something _other_ than the pain, concentrate on my voice." I limply lowered my head and stared at him hungrily. I was thirsty, anyone could tell that much, but I was not hungry enough to attack him . . . yet. I was, again, grateful the pain had subsided for now. "It is not real. The pain doesn't exist; use the power of mental thought." I scrunched my face up with a moan.

"_L_." I lowered my head again, shaking it. "_No, it do not work, I tried before_."

"V, please . . . _try_." I swayed my head, putting on the act of the tiered victim now, and it I made it look as though I was struggling to lift my head up.

"_L_," I whispered breathlessly. "I am so . . ." I sighed, eyes closing. "I am so tiered." I heard him step closer, and closer, until his bare feet were in view. He was so close I could just . . . _eat_ him. Not yet! My arms slid off the walls limply, leaving a print of blood, and with fake struggle, I lifted my head, eyes half closed as I lazily looked up at him. "Take care of me, L," I said almost pleadingly. _Almost_. He had his emotionless mask back on again, but I could see through it, he was determining whether I was acting or not. To make my act look a little more realistic, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. "Do not tell Kira." And for the first time on weeks, I allowed my mind to slip into unconsciousness. That was the end of act one.

* * *

**L'S POV**

Was that an act? If it was, it was very convincing. If it was all true it would explain her constant obsession for blood.

"Wow," Matsuda breathed, bewildered when we were all out of the room, leaving V to sleep. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I half expected Aizua to yell at him for showing any kind of concern for her, but I could see he was also anxious to know the answer to that question.

"I don't know," Mr. Yagami sighed. There was a brief silence and it would have been very uncomfortable even for me if it weren't for the fact that I _am_ the definition of uncomfortable.

"But she was right about one this," Aizua finely spoke up. "How could she help us when her only responses are screams?" I thought about that question for a moment. I would _not_ allow her to kill, and clearly persuasion isn't enough to avoid the pain she claims she experiences. There was only one thing that could be done, and as much as I hated to do this, I raised my voice to summon Watari.

"Yes, sir?" I dropped my head low and let my already well pronounce hunch deepen, feeling somewhat shameful about my new decision.

"Please send in a few blood bags, you can purchase them from the blood bank, or the hospital." He, of course, didn't question my orders, but the rest of the task force did not take my demand so lightly. The entire room echoed with, '_WHAT_'s and '_ARE YOU _CRAZY,'s and '_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_, RIUZACI_'s. "I know this sounds crazy." Correction, this was completely insane and almost suicidal. "But, if we are to successfully catch and arrest Kira, we will need her help, and as Aizua stated, who is that supposed to happen when all she does is scream?" Only Mr. Yagami responded with speech.

"He's right. Besides, she doesn't deserve this kind of torture."

"What are saying, Chief?" He hesitated, choosing his words wisely, and I leaned closer, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"This might sound crazy as well . . . but I . . . think she is . . . _good_." Oh no.

"YOU CAN'T BE SIRIOUS!"

"Mr. Yagami . . ." I was beginning to panic, and I could almost feel myself shaking. I had lost one man already, I could not lose another. I had to talk some since into him. "She is not good. Do you even know how many people she has killed?"

"No, but I know it is up in the hundreds–"

"Wrong. Mr. Yagami, the number is closer to thousands, perhaps more. She has been on a killing spree since she was _ten_. She is _not_ good." I was hoping what would be enough to end this argument, but, apparently, my hopes were in vain. It _was_ enough to silence Mr. Yagami, but instead it only brought Matsuda into it.

"But what if she only did it only did it because of the pain she's always in, what if she was brought up by the most vices of parents that it has scared her for _life_?"

"There is a deferent possibility of that, but regardless, emotion is what makes someone good, and if a person does not _have_ any emotion, than _how_ can they be good. Someone with no limit, no conscience, no affections, is not a good person, and almost every serial killer out there are nothing but robots with need for a rush or, as you said, to erase pain." That was the end of the convocation.

* * *

**V'S POV**

The reasons to be called 'V' I believe are quite fare, but regardless of its reason of how catchy it may be, I never thought myself as '_V_'. I do not think myself as anything, I never have, which I find to be a _very_ good thing, for if I have no name, how could Kira kill me? Or at least, that is what I used to think, but now, with the new tern of events, perhaps I am not as safe as I had originally thought. Clearly, Kira only needs a face. Thought the chances of dying are slightly higher, I still felt relevantly safe. Only few know this as a fact and everyone else knows this as a reasonable guess, and it is that I am a master of disguise.

There have only few rules I ever lived by throughout my years of being a serial killer.

1: Always consider the outcome from _every_ angle.

2: (Simple). Be prepared for everything.

3: Do not let something as ridiculous as _emotions_ effect _anything_ (only exceptions being Matt, Mello and Near.

And last but not least, 4: Always expect the unexpected.

So, that exact rule was why I was not surprised when I woke up strapped to a chair in the middle of living room of the hotel, every member on the task force sitting on the expensive sofas, staring at me.

This, is what I consider to be awkward.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Thanks!**


	14. The Question Game

**Hello! I am so sorry this is late, my computer had a bug, so I had to fix it, and it took forever, and I was also a little busy making a YouTube video about L and BB, and if you want you can see it, just type up L&B Victims Of Love (Another Note), then click the one with the picture of a girl in a white blanket with bandages wrapped around her face. That's ME! Anyway, I decided in this chapter I would reveal a little more about V's past, and also, if you have any questions about V, please just ask me, I will answer them all. By the way, just so you all know, I am Australian, so don't be surprised if you read something that is spelt Australian, just ignore it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE QUESTION GAME**

**V'S POV**

Now, before we begin this chapter of my life we need to make one thing clear. I do not find the same enjoyment out of killing people as most murderers do. There have only been few actions where I have killed, but every time I feel somewhat remorseful. I never killed for fun, or for blood. I killed to protect myself. I will admit that at first I killed for blood, but if I had not I would not be the person I am today. I had to kill to become known, and I created a reputation before I even considered the possibilities of gaining one, it all just happened. I will never forget the day I realised I did not have to kill for blood anymore.

I had been eleven at the time, only a year into my murderess scams, and I had only killed around four men for blood, but word about it spread like wild fire, and I was quickly known and fear all across the U.K, if not the world, and at the time I had wished more than anything that it had not, but now I am only grateful. I was getting bored with just walking into the criminal's house and killing them, so I decided to try something new. I would warn them before attacking. The first man I tried this little experiment on was named Bradley Tomes. He was a drug dealer, and has been sent to court many times, women accusing him of sexual assault, but always got away with it for lack of evidence, but in the proses of stalking him I have seen several occasions where he had raped the women. I wanted to laugh at myself for how crept out and revolted I was back then. It was not the first time I had seen such a horrible action, but it was the first time I was about to _drink_ a man that enjoys it. I was so revolted I almost abandoned the thought of killing him and going onto another person, but I had denied my thirst for too long, and any longer would result into physical pain, so it was too late to change my plans.

At first I left a simple letter, telling him who I was and that I was after him. He thought it was some sick joke, and shrugged it off, but I continued to post emails onto his computer, and destroyed it after the third post, as it read I would. That was enough to have him believe it. The day I walked into his apartment he was sad, very sad. He was crying in the bathroom, but the second he saw me . . . well, let us just say he did not hesitated to pull out a gun, but he never shot at me.

At the time I was known as many things, _little dead lily, wild child, no floor or walls_. All these names where ridiculous exaggerations created by the public, but none went entirely without cause, but the one he was undoubtedly thinking was _the ungraspable_, or, _bullet heart_, and I am known for those two because whenever the police shoot me, it always misses. Call me lucky if you want, but I have always had a good eye, and for years I had trained myself to dodge bullets, even before I became a cannibal. Well, not so much _dodging_ bullets as knowing where someone would aim, and always being one step ahead of the shot, so, when he pulled out the gun I was very prepared to dodge whatever he had to through, but instead of pulling the trigger, he pulled it to his temple, and that is the story of how Bradley Tomes lost his life.

That was one of the last times I ever felt the emotion of fear. I was scared at how powerful I am, how much of a hold I have on a person's life, I could make them willingly end it! It frightened me to be so powerful. Sometimes it still does. I fear that, one day, I will lose myself completely to the monster I have made. So, in order to avoid such a fate, I decided I would set some more rules. They were quite simple really; just things like not completely losing myself for blood and visiting the only people that _ever_ get to see me for myself, not the crazy murderer.

Sadly, these people were not in the room I was sitting in, instead, it was just the task force, L and I . . . strapped to a chair, with a wine glass of blood sitting on the coffee table. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"Hello, everybody," I said politely, making sure I added the cheerful tone. "How are we all this fine morning?" They did not answer, just stared. "Alright than. So . . ." I looked down at the glass, then back at them. "Are you going to feed me, or did you want me to get in myself?" Again, no reply, but the way L sat back a little in his seat was enough of an answer for me. "Alright than." I leaned over to the side until my face was inch away from the rope holding me to the chair, grabbed in with my teeth, and tugged. It was too thick to just bite off, so instead I simply used my teeth to turn it anticlockwise until the noted side was in view. I then pulled at it until it came loose, then slid off, leaving a purple-y mark, but I did not mind, it would heal soon enough.

I smirked as I rolled my hand around, warming it up before letting it take the glass. Then, with a motion so slow it looked as though I cared enough to make the scene dramatic, I lifted it to my lips and took the first sip.

It was so . . . cold, and tasteless. Do not get me wrong, it was still go, and such a relief to taste it, but it was almost _nothing_ compared to the blood I usually have. This was . . . old, lifeless. This was the blood of an old, desist man.

Grose.

"Something the matter, V?" L asked, noticing my grimace.

"No, it is just that the blood is a little old." I heard a gulp, and lifted my head to find S.B staring at me nervously. "What?" I know the way I sounded was a little rude, but it felt like he was insulting me.

"Oh, I . . . umm." His reaction was not one of fear for angering me, but more of hesitation. He wanted to ask me something.

"Is there something you wanted to ask? If so, I am willing to answer all questions." His mouth opened and closed three times before asking.

"What's it like? The blood, I mean."

"Matsuda," Mr. Yagami warned. I was not surprised by this question; in fact, I had been waiting for someone to ask it.

"Well, the first time I tasted it, I was _completely _revolted, but then the pain enforced me to have it, and at the same time, my body began to lust for it, so really, I need it just as we all need air, denying myself any of it would be like holding your breath, but I want it and love it like . . ." I rubbed the rim of the bloodied glass on my chin, thinking of the appropriate word. ". . . like sex." Yes, I believe that was the most appropriate word. "The day you all can live on without air and sex is the day I will stop drinking blood." I tilted my head back and gulped down the rest.

And that was how the question game began. "So, how long can you go on without . . . _blood_?" The question was from Aizua.

"Hmm, a few months at most, a week the least, it depends on what blood I had, the younger and fresher the blood, the longer I last." I stent a look directed to L, wordlessly informing him to get me fresher blood soon.

"How . . ." Mr. Yagami looked very hesitant to ask, but now so nervous as much as . . . cautious. "Please forgive me if I sound rude, but how old were you when you started . . . drinking _blood_." I stared at him blankly. That was all he was cautious about?

"I was nine." The taskforce gasped. I was a little unsure why, had they not known this already?

"But what could have possibly made you want this at that age!" I looked down at my glass and stuck my finger in it to dish up some of the leftovers, considering ignoring S.B's question. "Well," I began, deciding to answer. Why not? Maybe the sad story of my past life might soften their thoughts about me, not to mention the fact that it will give L no choice but the keep me involved in the Kira case. "It is a very long story, so I should start from the beginning, when I was born. My birth mother had not the slightest clue that she was with child; I was one of those babies in a lopsided womb, so the pregnancy took almost no effect on her. Only when she went into labour did she realize she had a little person growing inside her. She was very young, no younger than me, and nether her or my father, were ready for such responsibility, so, my father left her, and she, quite literally, threw me in the nearest trashcan." Again, all men gasped, aside from L, but even he seemed a little taken aback.

"Seriously?!"

"She just _through _you away?!"

"What kind of a mother would do such a thing?!"

"Yes, yes, I know," I replied with a smirk as I untied the rope on my left hand. "I was alright though; I was on there for no more than half an hour when a young hippy couple came by. They had been trying to have children for a while, but were unsuccessful, so when they saw me, they were '_over the moon_' as they would say. They razed me, took very good care of me, loved me, and I loved them, too, despite the difficulty I had in doing so. The only thing I did not particularly like about them was that they refused to name me. Every time I were to ask them, they would simply say that when they found me, there were no words to describe their joy, so, if there was not a word that could describe me, then I should be left with no name, just let the mind think what it wants about me.

"By the time I was around six, I began to envy other children, the once that lived in a warm houses, not in a tent on the beach, the once that got chocolate after school, not a plate on salad after have to peak into a school classroom window to get some education. So, I began to break into candy shops, book stores, and other places, so I could be more like the other children, and that is how I gained my inhuman stealth.

"One night, on my ninth birthday, I came home to the tent after stealing some fresh, and found a drunken cop beating my parents . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

_. . . Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him?! I stood there and could only stare, watching in horror as the men in uniform brought the long, thin club above his head, only to bring it back down with tremendous force , to my mother's head._

_Mommy, why is she not moving? Is she . . . ? No. NO! She could not die, she just could not, where was daddy? "Run." I snapped my head in the direction of the soft, lifeless voice. Daddy, there he was, lying on his stomach, head barely lifted, blood and purple marks all over his face. He looked dead, so dead, always dead . . . dead, dying, dying, dying, always dying. "Run." What did he mean, I know what that word means, I do, but I forgot it. Dying, dying, dying. Why was the world shaking? What were these things coming out of my eyes? Oh, they are tears._

_The cop lifted the club again, only this time it collided against daddy's head, slamming it into the sand. Daddy did not lift his head again. Daddy, daddy, daddy. There was a sound, but it was not from the club colluding against daddy's head. This sound shook me, made my body vibrate. So the world is not shaking, _I_ am shaking! But the sound is what made my presents known to the cop, and when he looked at me, I knew right then and there, that I was going to die. I have no friends, and the last of my family is gone, so, I played the funereal I would never have, inside my head. _Here lies Shaggily Petal and Lilly Petal and their daughter . . . _That is my name? What is my name? I have no name, I have no description. All this time I have told myself it does not matter, because that way I could be anyone, but it is not true, not anymore, maybe it never was. Not having a name, just made you nothing, I am nothing. Nothing._

_The cop smiled a smile that I could have _sworn _was evil, then stood up straight and stumbled his way over to me. I am going to die. _And their daughter . . . _What is my name. The cop lifted the club up once again, grinning wider._

_What is my name?! WHAT IS MY NAME?!_

_The cop let out a booming laugh and swung. He could laugh if he wanted, I do not care, but the one think he could not do is make me close my eyes. I would not do that. Everyone does that whenever something is about to hit them, but not me, not this time._

_I am nothing._

_Just as the club is about to hit me, it stops. What is happening? I watch as it slides out of the cop's hand and hits the sand with a thud. The cop is . . . clenching his chest. What is happening? He suddenly collapses, dead. He is dead._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"A heart attack, you say?" L questioned, leaning closer.

"Yes, ironic, I know, but that is what happened. It could not have been Kira, for this had happened years ago. Anyway . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

_Knives, knives, knives and more knives, but witch to pick. I examined each one of them, all shining silver and all extremely sharp. I like the thick one, but it was a meat cleaver, I want something with a sharp tip. There are two like that, but which one do I take. Oh hell, way not all of them? So, that is what I did, I grabbed all of them and started slicing, taking turns with each knife._

_I cut through the thick slices of meat with little effort, but it was not enough. I need something bigger, much bigger. I look around the butcher shop, searching for something else to attack with knives, until something did catch my eye. It was big, and hanging on a hook, exposing itself perfectly. I did not even stop to see what exactly it is; I just have to cut it. And I do. I run to it without hesitation and slice at it. I do not know exactly what happened next, but to put it plainly, red squishy things came out of it, and, because I did not expect it, I managed to slip over it, landing face first into it. It was warm, but wet, and only then did I realise what it was. Guts and blood, and the thing I had sliced at was a dead cow. Oh, GOD! It is in my face! I gasped, and that was probably the worst mistake of my life, because it was not air that sucked into my mouth, it was blood! OH GOD!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"At first, I was absolutely _disgusted_, but then a few months later I began to get stomach aches. I was convinced I was sick, or having an early period, but it continued on for weeks, so, I decided I would retrace my steps until I found the true purpose, and soon came to remember the butcher shop. I thought the blood was what made me sick, but soon came to find, it is what makes me better." And that is how the question game ended, and while the taskforce were gaping at me, I was sitting there wondering if I should have told them the one little part I left out. No, Why bother? I had a case to continue.

**FLASHBACK**

_He . . . he just died. How did this happen? What is happening?! It does not matter; I did not care for him. He could die. He could die a hundred times over, each time as painful as the last, I would not care. He killed my parents! He deserves to die__–_

_I was cut off mid thought by something falling onto my head. What the . . . ? A book? It was black, and had white writing, but it was written in a different language, so I could not read it. I hardly know English, so how could I read it? But maybe . . . one day I would. Yes, YES! One day, I will know every language the world has, and I will read from the book that fell from the sky! But for now, I will hide it, until that day comes._


	15. Second Kira

**CHAPTER 15**

**SECOND KIRA**

**V'S POV**

"So, what do you think, V?" L asked, carefully watching my face for any since if emotion, but I refuse to show _any_. I could not deny the fact that these tapes were interesting, but . . .

"It is just as I thought," I announced. "This person is obviously trying to have you expose your face on television, and for obvious reasons, too." I frowned as I pulled in another mouthful of chocolate cheese cake and mumbled out the last words. "How boring."

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

"It looks like I've even got _God_ in my side now. Well . . ." I turned my eyes to Riuk. ". . . I suppose it's _actually_ and God of Death." He chuckled.

"Seems like it."

"It would appear another Shinigami has come to the human world, and somehow that Shinigami's death note has fallen into the hands of someone who agrees with Kira, and this person most likely has the Shinigami _eyes_, which makes him _very_ deadly, his power to kill surpasses even mine. One thing is for certain, if I leave things I'm pretty sure L will be finished off within the next four days." This was all good, but I was only pointing out the obvious positives in this situation, the negative was still to come. "However, I can't forgive this imposter for the way he's _tarnishing_ Kira image with these senseless killings. Not to mention that if he slips up and gets caught the death note could be discovered and _that_ I can_not_ allow. I can't afford to leave him alone for much longer." There was a brief pause as Riuk chuckled. "Therefore, what needs to happen very soon is for me to join the task force. It will allow me keep track of L _and_ this fake Kira."

"Hey, what about that V girl?" he suddenly questioned.

"What about her?"

"She's a criminal, right? Why haven't you tried thinking up some way to kill _her_ yet? It would be interesting to see how you do it when she has no name."

"Riuk, I'm _not_ going to kill her." Didn't he get it?

"Hey, why not?!" he demanded, and I was once again grateful that the rest of my family were incapable of hearing him.

"Because, she may be a well known criminal, but, then again, so am I." I smiled wickedly. "I may be very dangerous and can . . . no, _do_ kill every day, but I had to pick up a note of _death_ to do that, before that I would never have even _considered_ the possibilities of creating a new world, but V . . . she choice to do this on her own. She has nothing to really help her the way I do, but she is still doing it, she is killing criminals by herself, and she has been doing so for _years_. Though the possibilities of killing ever criminal by herself is impossible, she is still doing it. Though I don't practically agree with the way she kills . . ." I shivered at the thought of her drinking the blood of her victims. ". . . she deserves a taste of the new world as much as I do, if not more." I could just picture it. The castle I would be living in, the golden, marble-like wall and floors, and the throne I would be seated in, and maybe, these will be another one next to it, with my goddess in it. I tried to picture that, too, what I would like my future bride to look like, but all that could be seen was the white-headed beauty with her devilish smirk, just calling me to her through thick waves of plea. . .

I banished the thought. Though she was pretty . . . no, _pretty_ didn't cover it, she was more like, _heartbreakingly_ _beautiful_, _sexy_, yes, _so_ sexy, and _perfect_. She was _perfect_. But, no matter how perfect she is, I shouldn't be looking that far into the future, it's better if I stay in the present moment and think things through that way.

* * *

**V'S POV**

Kira, would he do this? No, he would never, it is too . . . out of character. Kira would never kill such insignificant criminals just to prove who he was, there would be no need. So . . . there would have to be another Kira. Yes, I have no doubt about that. This other Kira must have killed those kinds of criminals on purpose to be sure that Kira would not get to them first. Kira is not the bad guy in this nor is he the good, but he certainly can gain plenty of fans and admirers, and one of those people could be the other Kira. Besides, Kira would not be able to find time to do all of this; he had a house full of family to avoid suspicion.

"Ryuzaki." Mr. Yagami's regretful-like sigh brought me back to reality. "I'm afraid it's as you thought." He walked closer and sat on the couch as he spoke. "Several of our member countries have weighed in, and it seems they are in favour of having the real L appear on TV." L hardly showed any since that proved he was listening, he just sipped his tea and spoke in a calm voice, as he usually did.

"I think that is the most appropriate choice given the options." I agreed.

"We have time, three days to be exact," I said, taking the sugary cup of tea from L and sipped. "Perhaps we can find some countermeasure." I thought for a second of a way to tell the men about the other Kira, and decided it would be best to use something along the lines of what L way say. "It really would be a shame after all this and L get's kill by the first person to hop onto the Kira wagon." It sounded right, but I am sure L would have used slightly different words.

Matsuda gasp (yes, I have decided it would be best if I refer to him as _Matsuda_ instead of S.B). "V, what do you mean by that?" asked Mr. Yagami.

"I mean to say that I withhold a strong belief that this Kira is not the Kira we have been chasing, this is another Kira." Now, it was not just Matsuda that gasped.

"_Another _Kira?"

"I . . . I-I don't understand, why do you think there's a copy cat, how did you come to that conclusion?" I smiled at Aizua. I understand why he could not figure it out, he did not have my deductive skills, but I did not like explaining things, in fact I hated it, so . . .

"Why not ask L that same question; I'm sure if he were half the man he claims to be he would have figured it out by now."

L spoke the answer as though I had said nothing. "I looked at the victims he used for his predictions on tape number one; their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira." He reached out and began picking the strawberry with him fork. "Both their names were only reported on tabloids and daytime talk shows, so they weren't exactly hardened criminals. The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminal, but from the perspective of the _second_ Kira . . ." He stabbed the strawberry and plunged it into his mouth and continued to talk. ". . . he wanted to be absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of a criminal that could've been killed by the real Kira first."

"V, Ryuzaki, if you two had to put a number on it, what's the probability of a second Kira?"

"This time I would have to say it's more than–" Just as he was about to tell them I cut in and revealed my estimate.

"95%." They all gasped again, this time, even L.

"Well, I was about to say 70%, but I would like to know how you came up with an estimate so much higher than mine." I looked away from him to the table. Would they mind if I decide to sit on it, it has to be better than the floor, not that I minded the floor, but the table will be a little more suitable nonetheless.

"Well, the way I see it, if Kira even had time to organise all the tapes and post them from such a distant place, then the percentage would be much lower, but with him in his room most of the time, I do not see any other option _but_ another Kira."

"But we don't even know who the real Kira is yet," Matsuda blurted out, almost gaining my attention, but I was too focused on moving L's cake and tea off of the table. "How could you know he was _too busy_?!" I was tempted to answer; I even stopped everything I was doing to think it through. I wanted to tell them that the _only_ real Kira was the son of Chief Yagami, but if I wanted to stay on his good side than I should _never_ even mention it. So, I chose to ignore the question and, to drop the subject, I continued to climb onto the table and sit in my average position. The looks on their faces were priceless, much like the first time we all meat.

"Is there something wrong?" My voice sounded curious and incessant.

"Umm, no." They were all still staring at me, but it was not with the same expression, this time they were trying to act like I was not even there. It seemed to be a challenge for them. I searched the table carefully, looking for room, but there was only so much of it.

"Hmm, it may be a small table, but I would not mind moving so you can try it if you would like."

"No!" They all yelled at the same time, all but L. I cocked my head to the side, silently questioning them.

"Umm, no thank you, V," Mr. Yagami said, but it sounded more like an apology. "But, I think we would be more comfortable on the couch."

"Oh, but you are wrong, Mr. Yagami," I protest, leaning off to the left so I could get right into his face, and he immediately flinched back. "I find it to be very comfortable, you really should try it."

"Oh, err–"

"I wouldn't mind testing your opinion, V." It was quite unexpected for L of all people to be saying this. I twisted my neck to look at him and determine weather he was just trying to help Mr. Yagami, or if he wanted the subject to be dropped, but the expression he held showed that he was purely curious. So, I moved off the table back onto the floor for him, he stepped on and sat in his usual position. The other men could not hide their priceless expressions this time. "Hmm." He obviously was thinking very hard about this, anyone could tell with the way he was staring up at the ceiling, bitting his thumb nail. Oh, how that reminded me of Beyond. Oh, Beyond, how I missed him. "Yes, it is comfortable, as you said."

"Oh, yes. Anyway." I turned back to Mr. Yagami. "I would like to have your permission to allow your son to help us with the investigation."

"What?" I rolled my eyes and huffed. If there was one thing I would not do right now, it would have to be repeating myself.

"Yes, would that be alright, Mr. Yagami?" L asked, taking my side, as I knew he would. "Your son's deductive skills could be of much use to us."

"Yes," I agreed. "With his help, we might be able to uncover the other Kira sooner rather than later, and when we do, we could use the information we gather from them to capture the real Kira, too." He stared at me for a moment, and I thought he was going to answer right there, but he turned to L.

"If you want my son to join the task force, does that mean you no longer suspect him?" Of course.

"Well, I can't say he's been _completely _cleared but, as V said, with his help, we might be able to uncover the _other_ Kira soon rather than later." He looked down, slightly disappointed with the answer, but answered my own question anyway.

"If my son wants to co-operate with you I have no reason to prevent it."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami," I murmured, smiling up at him. "But, do not tell him about the other Kira; I would be very interested in how fast he could work it out himself."

He forced a smile back. "I understand." I nodded and was about to tell L to move from my new favourite spot, but he spoke up before I had the chance.

"I think that maybe, the people that died in front of V and me on the road could have been test subjects. The people were incessant, and they were both healthy, according to their medical files." The other Kira? No, it was a Shinigami! I wanted to tell L that, but, I was unsure of what he would do. He, and the rest of the men, would be very angry that I had not mentioned this earlier, and it would immediately reargue the possibility of gaining their trust, so, I remained silent.

"Umm, V?" Mr. Yagami spoke up again. "I didn't get to properly thank you." Thank me? That got my attention. It was quite rare that I got thanked. "If it weren't for you, I'm afraid to imagine what could have happened. I might have had to shoot that man to get those tapes, so, thank you, I don't know if I could live with myself if I were to kill someone." I doubted he would have shot him anyway, tapes or not, and the man would have been far too cowardly to _not_ give him the tapes, but still, I was grateful for his gratefulness.

"You are welcome."

* * *

**Hello! I have decided something exciting! I will make the chapters longer, at least half a Death Note episode long. Please tell my what you thought about this chapter. Thank you!**


	16. The Eyes

**CHAPTER 16**

**THE EYES**

**V'S POV**

"Okay, you ready, Matsuda?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah." I smiled at his hesitation, but also felt a little disappointed, for this was going to be a very short game.

"Alright then, you go first." When I had joined the task force I knew I would be in for a surprise or two, but I had not anticipated the fact that I would play Snap with _Matsuda_ of all people. Snap is a popular card game involving two or more players and a deck of cards. The players would divide the cards equally before beginning the game so they have their own fair amount. The first card is flipped the right side up on the table/floor so all players could see, each person taking turns in flipping their own card, until one of them flips a card that is the same as the one that was flipped right before it, making a pare, then the players have to snap their hands on the pile, and the first to do so will get to keep it, and the game would continue on until the players have lost their cards to the winner. Simple, I used to play this with the boys, mainly Near; in fact, he was the one to introduce me to it.

Matsuda flipped his first card over. Red Queen of hearts. My turn. Black King of hearts. His turn. Black King of hearts. Snap! I flung my hand out so fast it blurred, making Matsuda flinch back in surprise.

"I win." Too easy. We continued to play, and I continued to win every round until he lost all his cards. In the game I had considered letting Matsuda win one round, but decided against it when one simple fact came to mind. I never get beaten, there for, I _never_ loos.

A little while later, Kira arrived. This will be interesting. "Thank you, Light," L said, holding out his hand to shake Kira's.

"Not at all, after all I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Riuga." Again with the Riuga. I really do hate that name, such a _ridiculous_ alias, and I never really like Riuga the pop star ether, but, at least that was not L's really name. At least, I _hope_ it is not.

"I'll have to ask that you call me _Ryuzaki_ here." Yes, I preferred Ryuzaki, but I do wish L had been more creative, he had _stolen_ the alias idea from an old friend of mine, and I do not appreciate that, but, I am sure he had a valid reason.

"I'm Matsui," Matsuda greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Ihra."

"And I'm Usie."

"Yes, of course." Kira turned back to L, his polite smile still in place. "Then perhaps I should call myself Light Usie?"

"Yes, please do. To keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light."

"Yes," I agreed, looking from Kira to L, then back to Kira. "I think I will also refer to you as Light."

"Umm, alright, but what do I call you?" I smirked at him. This was just going to be played over and over, was it not?

"You can call me whatever you want." He snickered. Does he want my name so he could kill me? He should know better than to do it right away after I were to tell him, but I should be safe, it would be a little hard to kill someone with a name and face when that person has no name, but it should not be too difficult for the other Kira to kill me with only a face. I began plunging through that thought. How does the other Kira kill with only a face when the first still needs a name? That was when a thought struck me. What if this Kira . . . had what my dear friend had (or has, depending on whether or not he is still alive)?! Could it really be?! I have to confirm this possibility with L! After Kira has watched the tape, of course.

I felt a small pull from my wrist, and found it was L tugging lightly on the chain. "Umm, V, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, I was just thinking." He tilted his head to the left, studding me curiously, then turned back to observe Light who was watching the tape. I want to see this; it would be interesting to see his reaction. He will either conform the fact that there is another Kira, or he will keep quiet about it, making it easier for him to get rid of L with the fact that he does not know that we are aware of another Kira. I just hope none of the others give it away with facile expressions of body actions.

"So," L said. _Do not say anything revealing_! "What do you make of this, Light, have you come to any conclusions?" Oh no. No, no, no, no, _no_! I wanted to do something, _anything_, hit his even, just to put an end to that stare he gave Kira. He was making it obvious! Kira will see it is a test, and he will do anything to–

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power," Kira announced after standing up from the chair. _Damn it L! You fool! You ignorant, selfish, stupid, STUPID fool! You gave it away! I had a chance at evidential proof against Kira, and you just BLEW IT! Who would have guessed _you_ of all people would do this, is it not your _job_ to catch the criminal? I suppose I should not be surprised, for if Kira is even _half _as _ruthless_ as I, than you have no chances at success, you would most like end up _dead_ if I had not decided you were better off alive._ I frowned in great disappointment and sat on the floor, my back resting against the right side of the chair, hiding me from the eyes of the two people I did not want to see. They continued talking, but I payed no mind, I did not want to hear it, I just wanted to dwell in my own disappointment and misery.

"Umm, _V_?" _Go away, Kira._ "V, did you hear any of that?" _Go away, Kira. _"V, can you hear me?" _Go. Away. KIRA!_

"Err, Light, I'm not so comfortable with you waving your hand in front of her like that," Mr. Yagami said firmly. _Waving a hand?_ I blinked a few times, shaking my head lightly, bringing myself back to reality. I noticed Kira's hand for only a second before he pulled it back, my eyes following its movement until they settled on him face.

"No, Light, I was not." Aizawa grumbled. He clearly wanted to comment on my answer, but would not do it in front of Kira.

"Oh, well allow me to explain," Kira said politely. "I have deduced that there is a second Kira, so to leer him in we'll send a tape, I playing the role of the original Kira." Well, this will be interesting, Kira playing the role as Kira.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, does this look okay? I think I managed to make it believable," Kira said, handing a piece of paper to L, but I would not have that, I wanted to see it first, so, I snatched it out of his grasp.

"Thank you, Light," I said politely, attempting to mimic L's words from when he shook Kira's hand. I began to unfold the paper, but L took it, and before we knew it, we were fighting over a sheet of paper. In all honesty, I do not think it was the paper we were fighting over, it felt like we were fighting over power, fighting for the most demonists. I did not want him to win, but I had to let him, or he might just lock me up. But I wanted to read it, so I did the one thing that could be done, I snatched the paper, ran behind Kira, quietly unfolded the paper and read through it at light speed, finishing just as L took it back, and I just pretended I had not had the time to read. I rather like the speech, but the end part about L dying really should be taken out.

"Umm, okay, so what do you think?"

"Hmm, I think you did an _excellent_ job with this, but if we don't emit the part that says you are free the kill L, I'm gonna end up _dead_." Kira laughed out loud. It was a rather nice laugh; I only wished I could hear it when it was really his. This laugh was fake, it was not real, this was Kira putting on the act of Light Yagami's laugh, so it was not _his_ laugh, or even Light's laugh. In my opinion no one can copy someone's emotions. Laughter is a sign of happiness and amusement, and someone as dark as Kira could never perfect laughter owned by such a young, incessant, care-free boy. Such a waste of a descant human being. Though he probably is not, for a _descant_ human would not even _consider_ killing. Someone like . . . _L_. Yes he captures criminals and sends them to their death, but at least he does not do it for power like Kira. Kira holds the power in his hands; L carries the will in his heart. And that is what makes him the better man, no, _person_ out of all of us.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part, I figured if I were him I would probably demand that you be killed. I was improvising, feel free to change it to whatever you like."

"That sounds good."

* * *

In no time we had the tape sent to several T.V stations and they willingly played them, and in ever shorter amount of time the other Kira responded. Hmm, eager are we?

"Kira," that deep voice came from L computer. "thank you for your reply, please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say." I smiled a silent of my own for mine and L's success. "I really want to meat you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry I would _never _try to kill you." The eyes. The EYES! That confirms it; this other Kira has what my friend had! "That's a promise." The eyes, the eyes. I could not hear anything, I could not even full focus on the tape anymore, this Kira has the _eyes_! This Kira has the thing My friend had, the thing I has, for so long now, wanted. I had only considered my friend lucky when he had them, but I never considered how deadly they could be! This Kira could–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" L yelled. That was hardly enough to bring me out of my thoughts, but being pulled onto the ground when he fell off his chair was.

"Shh-Shinigami. Am I supposed to believe that that Shinigami actually exist?"

"Th-the eyes." At first i was confused as to who owned that voice; it took a whole _second _for me to figure it out. It was mine. "The eyes, the eyes, the eyes." I was gasping, falling into a panic. "The eyes, the eyes, _the eyes, the eyes, THE EYES!_" I was screaming now, and no one could stop me. This person, no this _monster_, has the eyes, the same eyes my friend had, the eyes Beyond Birthday had.

* * *

**Hello, thank you for reading. I just want to say I am sorry if I spelt a Japanese word wrong, and I just thought you should all know I am trying to make Kira as little OC as possible, but one way or another he will end up liking V, and V is NOT a vampire. Sorry.**


	17. Letter

**CHAPTER 17**

**LETTER**

**V'S POV**

All was quiet, I liked that. No one said a word, I liked that, too. People started talking. I did not like that.

"Yes that's right, Ryuzaki, listen to yourself, of course Shinigami don't exist!" Kira, that liar is . . . well, _lying _through his teeth. Shinigami exist and he knew that!

L turned his trembling head to Kira. "You're probably right, but I remember that Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of Shinigami." I gulped and stared at all the others, trying to examine their reactions, but it was . . . hard. I was trying, I really was trying to get past my panic attack, but, as I said, it was hard.

"So, based on that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all, that would definitely explain why we're hearing the same words." Oh, Mr. Yagami, how wrong you are.

"I don't think so, because, if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place." I stopped listening. I already knew this, why hear it from someone like _Kira_? I looked over at L, and noticed he was beginning to calm down. He looked less shaken, and his eye looked so much calmer as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have sensed my stare, for he turned to stare back.

"V, what is your opinion on this conclusion?" he asked, standing up from the floor and pulling his chair back up, but he did not sit in it, he just stood there, waiting for my response.

"N-n-no." My voice as well as my body trembling uncontrollably. "No, Shinigami exist."

"What, are you _crazy_, Shinigami do _not_ exist!" Well, Kira was certainly eager to have us believe his lie. I slowly turned my head until I was staring him straight in the eye.

"Why, yes I am, Light. But you already figured that much out, now have you not?"

"Yeah, but . . ." He had no words. Good, I did not want to hear another word out of him.

"L." I gulped again, clearing the aching lump in my through from all the screaming. "I believe that not only do Shinigami exist, but also at it was a Shinigami that gave them their power," I confessed, my thoughts from when that woman and man _mysteriously_ died in front of L and myself coming to mind. _**Kira is not a Shinigami that much I knew. A Shinigami would not waste time killing only criminals, what would the point be? Perhaps the Shinigami gave this power to a human. But what would the point be? Why bother? I only came up with one answer. The Shinigami was board. It is quite logical if you think about it, what fun can a Shinigami have anyway? All it could really do was kill, so why not give it to a human to do?**_

"What?" L asked, baffling at words.

"A Shinigami gave whatever power it has to kill to Kira, and Kira decided to use it against criminals and later on, started using it against anyone that stood in his way. The other Kira was also given the death weapon and started using it to help Kira, as well has eventually meat him or her, and the eyes are what the other Kira uses to kill with only a face. I am sure of it!"

"But how?!"

"Why?!"

"Yes," L agreed. "How _and_ why?"

"Because . . ." I hesitated. I knew I had to tell him now, I had no choice, but the consequences would be high. The least he would do is lock me up, and the worst he would do is sentence me to death. Though I knew I could escape from ether one, it would be very disappointing if he did try to kill me. Oh well, I suppose it would not really matter. Besides, I could use my jail time to break out and sent a letter to the boys. That would be nice. "Because those people that die in front of us were not test subjects to the other Kira, they were victims of a Shinigami."

L gasped, and then came closer to examine my face properly. "How do you know these things?"

"Because . . ." I was not sure where to begin, but soon decided from the beginning would be most appropriate. "Do you recall the moment, on the tennis court, when I said I thought something was following us?"

"Yes."

Now to play the part of the frightened young woman, because though I knew I had most likely destroyed any and all hope of gaining L's trust, it did not mean I could not win the hearts of the taskforce. I will act sorry and sad, get locked up, escape, write and post a letter to Matt, Mello and Near and then come back. "Well, while you and Light were playing, I spoke to whatever I had thought was following us, and said that if it were a Shinigami that it could prove it, and it kindly did." All was quiet, but this time I did not like it. "Are you mad?" I do not know why I even asked that, I knew he was.

"No," he lied, forcing his face to soften as he walked closer. He was trying to trick me so that the second he was close enough he could inject the drug he had in his pocket into me. And I will do nothing to prevent it from happening. "Quite the opposite, I'm happy you told me this." I smiled slightly.

"Really?" To most people it sounded childish with a hint of relief and fear, but to me it was nothing but sarcasm.

"Yes, of course." He stepped around me so he was standing behind. "I don't blame you for not telling me this." Was he . . . _seducing me_? It sounded that way, and it felt that way. I wanted to laugh, because frankly, he was quite terrible at it. Yes, he kept his voice soft and actions calming, but that was all, I am certain Kira would have done a much better job. Oh well, I could be wrong, but why not have fun with it?

"So you are not mad . . . _at all_?" His fingertips brushed against my neck as he pulled my hair away, revealing my throat.

"No." I could feel him breath against my neck, but took no effect to it as most women would. They would blush, or shiver, but I just stood there, waiting. "I'm not angry." That was when he wrapped his arm around my waist, preparing to catch me when I fell asleep, but before he could inject the needle I snapped around and grabbed his wrist. This surprised him, and when I took the needle he looked terrified. He thought I would use it on him, oh how wrong he was. I smirked devilishly before leaning closer so my lips were at his ear.

"You know, L, you really are horrible at _flirting_." And with that I injected the drug into my neck, allowing the drug the flow through one of my main veins. Already I could feel the effect; this really was a strong drug, a very, _very_ strong one. I could stay awake if I wanted to, but I wanted to write to the boys. They always come first. "I am sure Kira would do much better."

* * *

**3 PERSON'S POV**

"Your turn, Matt," Mello stated bluntly.

"It is?" _Idiot, he should know at least this much_, Mello thought angrily.

"If you want, I could go," the small white headed boy offered eagerly.

"No, I'll do it!" Matt replied, earning a grumble out of Mello. It has been a while since V has been seen by any of the boys, and they rather missed her, a lot. Once when they were young they would fight over who were to check the mail for a letter she would sometimes write to them. At first it was only verbal, but then their fights became physical, leaving them with many injuries, and she noticed this when she came to visit of course, and she was nothing but disappointed. At first they were confused. Does she not fight and harm multiple people monthly, if not _daily_? She only shook her head and explained that she has only two reason for doing so, the first being that if she does not it will cause her physical pain, and the second being because those people mean nothing to her, so when she sees the only people in the world that she loves purposely hurting each other because of her, she feels as though she will die inside.

This affected the boy greatly, so they decided to grow into a routine, taking turns in checking the mail, day by day. At first they argued over which day until V made up the schedule for them. For Mello it would be Mondays and Tuesdays, Near would be Saturdays and Thursdays and Matt would be Wednesdays and Sundays, and Friday can be the day they flip a coin for it. They never figured out why those particular days, and god knows they have tried, but their efforts were in vain.

"Guys!" Matt yelled the second he was in the room, the door slamming shut behind him. "She wrote!"

"What?!" Mello was very happy to hear this. He had been most eager to hear from her, but not only because it is _her _he would be hearing from, but he was hoping that she would leave him some kind of clue as to what the keys she gave him were supposed to open. The other boys were given regular gifts before she left, but he was only given keys that he had no idea what it opened. "What's it say?!" All boy gathered in a tight circle as the redhead quickly ripped the letter open, careful not to hurt the paper with the hidden writing. He cleared his throat before reading.

"Dear Matt, I am almost certain it is you reading this." Matt stoped to chuckle. "According to the timing of my posting and the amount of time it would take for it to arrive at the orphanage I suspect it would be a Wednesday, but that is enough small talk for now, I want you all to know that the investigation is going quite well, and I fear to think how it would be if I had not decided to help. Already I know exactly who Kira is; all that is left is the proof. I will not give away who Kira is, but I can inform you that Kira is male, and that there is another Kira out there." The boys already suspected this. They all watch the news, and though it took a while to guess, they figured out the possibility of a second Kira. "We know nothing of the other Kira yet other than that this one has the power to kill with only a face, but at this rate I believe I will crack this case before Christmas, maybe ever Halloween. Matt I hope you like your goggles; I just know they suit you well. Now, please pass the letter over to Near." Matt smiled and nodded as he passed the letter to the youngest.

"Near, I am not exaggerating when I say I really did give L and the taskforce the fright of their lives. It was quite humorous; I had walked across a power-line and blackout the buildings electricity in order to get in, it was too easy. I hope you like your present and I have a strong feeling it will come in handy. Please pass this letter over to Mello." Near held the letter out to Mello, a small smile on his face. Mello snatched it out of his grasp and read.

"Mello, I am sure you are very confused as to what the keys are supposed to open, and I could assure you it does open something, my only clue is that your hair is the real key. From V."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter! And I left 2 things for you guys to figure out, the first being what did V mean that that real key is his **_**hair**_**, and lastly, why does Mello have Monday and Tuesday to check the mail, Matt Wednesday and Sunday and Near Thursday and Saturday?**


	18. Stupid

**CHAPTER 18**

**STUPID**

**V'S POV**

Well, this is certainly eventful. I sighed deeply as I walked along the street. I had escaped the sell some time ago, and I had posted the letter one hour, forty-five minutes and nine seconds ago, so now I have run out of entertainment options. What do I do now? I would not go back to L so quickly, who knows what he will do now that I have escaped, and I was not all that thirsty, and so what was the point in killing? Although, who said I had to kill to have a drink? I thought about this for a second before deciding I would go out for lunch, real food sounded rather nice. But at what place? The answer was simple; I will go to the place Kira had taken L after their tennis match.

I walked on, and though I had not been to this place myself, it did not take long before I deduced were it was.

The sun was rather nice, beaming and bright, and if you were to stare at it you would surely go blind. I chuckled and shook my head. This reminded me of that one time Matt challenged me in a staring contest, only with the sun. His eyes stung for days, and that was part of the reason I gave him those goggles. I shook my head again.

It had not been long before I made it to the place, and by this time I was very hungry, I could not what to sink my teeth into a meal. I examined the tables and decided it would be more appropriate if I sat at a table inconspicuous, so I choice the one farther back. I was slightly disappointed when I saw someone was already there, but when I realized who it was that was there the only thing that ran through my head was, _what are the chances_?

"Light Yagami," I mused when I made it to the table. He immediately snapped his head up, gapping at me.

"V?" I smirked and nodded. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be locked up?"

"No," I lied smoothly. "L decided I could be let out, and after some convincing he allowed me to go out for a bit, so long as the tracker, camera and shock devise remain on me." His eyes widened.

"You have a shock devise on you?"

"No, that pronunciation is not completely accurate; I would say it is _in_ me. L took liberty on injecting it into my arms and legs."

"Oh." I was almost completely sure he did not believe it, not that it mattered, so long as I stayed with him he will be unable to contact his father, who would obviously tell L where I am.

"So this is the place you and L went?" I asked casually as I sat on the seat in front of him. "It is nice to know I am able to see it. It really must be special if _you_ like it."

"Yes, it's nice."

"Why _do _you like it?"

"It's a secret." _Secret_? I knew it was no secret, he was trying to annoy me, just so I would go away, well that was not about to happen anytime soon.

"_You_ have secrets?"

"Yes, we all do, just like you."

"I have no secrets."

"Of course you do, you're a wanted criminal!"

"Oh? Then I do."

He did not seem happy, far from it really, he looked frustrated and mad. I was not surprised by this. I, too, would be frustrated if I had to worry and stress over some _idiot_ with unthinkable killing abilities, but could not tell the difference between a reply and a fake message. This thought brought back old memories, and I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just reminded of this one time, when I was fifteen, I sent a letter to a Mexican police station, and had them air it worldwide."

"Yeah, I remember that, I was young, but I remember." This excited me.

"So, you saw it?" I asked calmly.

"Yes." He chuckled softly, a chuckle that could send almost any girl into a fit of squeals. _Almost_. "Funny. At the time I was forbidden to watch it, but I managed to sneak a handhold T.V under my pillow." Hmm, this information could be useful. "You were very fascinating to me."

"Oh? And why was that?" I smirked as he shook his head.

"My father had been only one of the many people helping look for you. He did everything in his power, but never succeeded. I wondered why, and he told me you were the trickiest case anyone had ever taken, even the mighty _L_ couldn't catch you. I wanted to know why, and how." I laughed at his explanation. It was quite reasonable; it was a mystery no one understands, I being the only exception, _sometimes_ anyway.

"I see, and did you ever come up with an explanation?" He shook his head with a reluctant sigh.

"No, only a few theories." _Theories_? This could be promising. I tilted my head to the left, waiting for him to continue. "At first I thought you were just getting lucky, and that they would catch you the day your luck ran out. But it never did, so then I began thinking you worked with L and this was all one big plan he had constructed, testing the world, but as the years progressed the thought faded, so that left me with only one conclusion left, you had to be a real vampire." I could not hold it back, it ripped out of me like an explosion, loud and huge. I laughed, throwing my head back as I did so. I had heard this ridiculous conclusion on websites and the news, but to hear it directly for such a genius like _Kira_ was just . . . just . . .

"Oh, Light, how open minded you are," I said when my laughter finely died down.

"So I'm wrong?" I searched for the right answer. I knew for a fact that I am not a vampire, but how do I tell him that? Then a plan came to mind, it would be risky if it fails, and it could hurt my pride, but if it was successful I would own his heart before the case closed! I looked straight into his eyes, leaning forward, showing nothing but seriousness.

"I may not be a _vampire_, but Light, I certainly am a monster." My voice was low, soft and emotionless. "I may not be the kind to grow fangs, or kidnap children, or transform in the full moon, but I am the worst kind, for I drink blood because I do not even want to. I drink it for my own selfish needs, and those needs are to create a new world." Lies. "I kill with my own, bear hands. I kill in a way any human can, showing the world how cruel it is, and what we are all capable of. I am worse than _Kira_ himself, and I do not even want to be."

"Then why are you helping catch him when you do the exact same thing he does? Why are you helping us over him?" That was almost the exact response I wanted, too bad I cannot answer it in so many words.

"That would be _my_ duty to keep secrets." I wanted to laugh again, for that was exactly what BB had told the retired (and now desist) FBI agent, years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"However I have been lucky enough to meet you, so it was not a total right off," _I heard Beyond say, his voice drained of all emotion. It was hard to tell with the fact that he was most likely sitting on the projector I had planted in his pocket of his jeans, but it was clear enough to hear both his and this woman, Naomi's voice. _"This is not a novel or a comic book so there is no reason for fellow detectives to despise each other. What do you say Misora, would you agree to an exchange of information?" _No, of course she would not; she would think him to be an idiot without a detective licence and would believe he would not have any information that withholds any value to her._

"No, thank you for the offer, but I must refuse, I have a duty to keep thing secret."_ Reasonable response and she seems to be very good with her manners, despite how much I already knew she hated him. _"I'm sure you have your secrets, too."

"I don't."

"Of course you do, you're a detective."

"Oh? Then I do."

* * *

"Well done," _Beyond said, and I could picture him speculating the photograph. The photograph of a man with cuts on his chest, cuts that were created by beyond himself. The thought made me want to chuckle every time._

"Yes?"

"The news did not mention that the body was cut up like this, which means this photograph is from the police files. I'm impressed you were able to get your hands on it. You're obviously no ordinary detective."

"So, how did you got hold of the crossword puzzle, Ryuuzaki?"

"That would be _my_ duty to keep secrets."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Fine," was all he said as he slumped back in his seat. Well, I did not need to even look at him to know for a fact that he does not like me. He might have before, but certainly not after what I told L about the Shinigami. I wish I had not yelled at every one, than told them all about it, it was most stupid. I should have waited to tell L after Kira had left the room.

Kira suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I've finished up here, so I'm going home now," he answered, shrugging.

"Oh, alright, may I come along?" It was rather sad that I had to leave without even getting my drink or food, but figured it was a necessary sacrifice, besides, it would be rather nice to meet his mother, if I could.

"Umm . . ." He seemed hesitant to answer this one.

"Thank you, Light, you are very kind."

* * *

"Umm, well, this is my house," Kira stated awkwardly. His house looked . . . cosy, and large. Very nice. "Well, I guess I'll see–"

Before he was able to say the last words (_see you at headquarters tomorrow_) I cut in. "Let me walk you to your door."

"Oh, umm–" I walked off to the front of his house door before he could finish his reply, leaving him with no option but to follow. "L set you up to do this, didn't he?" he suddenly demanded.

"No. I understand why you would think that but–"

"But what other reason would you have for talking to me?" I let my face relax, slowly dropping my head so I was staring at the ground, my purl white hair covering my eyes.

"I may be crazy, Light, _evil_ even, whatever you prefer, but even the worst of people enjoy a polite convocation once in a while. Especially when all they ever hear are people constantly reminding them what _monsters_ they are, and will ever be."

"Oh," Kira sighed, the frown on his face softening. The front door opened from the inside, revealing a woman with short brown hair. This must be Kira's mother.

"Light? Who's this young lady?" she asked happily. Hmm, why ruin that happiness for her?

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami, I am Vivien, Light's girlfriend." Vivien. Yes it was a fine name, and it gave Kira an excuse to call me V. I was half tempted to cling to his arm as any confident girlfriend would, but I wanted to avoid as much physical contact with Kira as possible.

"_Girlfriend_?" Kira, his mother and a young girl (that had come out of nowhere) said at the same time.

"LIGHT HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" the young girl, of who I assumed was Kira's little sister yelled enthusiastically.

"And a _pretty_ one at that," Kira's mother giggled. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hello there, I am Vivien," I greeted the girl. She looked no older than Mello and Matt and she had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, obviously taking a fair percentage of her genetics from her mother. "But everyone acknowledges me as V."

"Hi V! I'm Siu, Light's sister!"

"Yes, I have heard so much about you." I smiled, trying in vain to mimic the smile I would give one of the boys. This smile was fake, but not enough to fail at fooling _Siu_ and her mother.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?" I looked back up at Mrs. Yagami, and let my smile drop.

"Oh no, I should not, I do not want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous, it would be a delight to have you stay."

"Oh, please–"

"Yeah, you should stay!" Siu shouted, clenching her hands into fists that were pressed against her chest, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"I suppose–" I answered with fake hesitation.

"YAY!"

"Oh, you really don't have to, V," Kira discouraged.

"No, it would be nice to get to know your family, Light." He could not argue.

* * *

"What do you think? Is it real?" L asked after he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kira. This was interesting; from what I have heard the other Kira wants this _journal_ to be aired on television. I have not read it for myself, but I could already tell how _stupid_ this person is. I was under a table in a new hotel room, hidden from view, and L had no idea I was there. He still thought I was missing, and he was doing all he could to find me.

"At this point in time, all I can say for sure is that he must be _stupid_."

"Yeah, I agree," I heard Matsuda say. "I mean it's _completely_ obvious that he wants to meat Kira at the home game." I turned my head and could see L's feet walk closer to the table I was under.

"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message? It would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be consoled," Mr. Yagami stated.

L stopped right at my table. "To be honest, it's so _stupid_ . . ." I could hear his lift the chocolate into his mouth. "Mmmm . . . Mmmm, I'm not ever sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." He has chocolate? I would not mind some of that. I had not eaten in some time now, so it only made sense when I quickly and carefully reached out and grabbed the opened box of chocolates. No one had noticed.

I ate his chocolates in silence, not even bothering to listen anymore; there is nothing they would say could say that I had not already thought of. What I really wanted to figure out was what kind of person _is_ this other Kira? O.K (other Kira) seemed very stupid, that much was obvious, but what else? Well, I could explore that later, for now I can just go through the first fact.

O.K was stupid, and what kinds of people out there are stupid? Children, dropped-out-of-school teenagers, immature boys, brainless fan-girls . . . _fan-girl_. That is IT! This other Kira is female, and she is infatuated with Kira–

"Huh?" Something was wrong; I knew that when I heard L make a sound like he had. He was confused. "Where are the . . ." _Chocolates_. I could almost see him looking left and right for the runaway chocolates, and that would not be a problem, until he started looking up and _down_. I stared as his pitch black hair came into view when he began to bend forward to take a peak under the table. He was as expressionless as ever when he saw me there, but I cannot say the same for the rest of them.

"V!" Matsuda gasped when he, too, took a peak. Everyone, besides Kira, looked under the table, and I just smiled at them.

"What are you doing under there?! How long _have_ you been under there?" Aizawa demanded his voice slightly angrier then always.

"Oh, how I have _missed_ the constant yells and demands!" I sarcastically chuckled. "All questions will be answered in good time, just let me appreciate the quite first." All was quiet, as I requested. I appreciated it as I said I would, but it only lasted a few second before I grew board of it. "Alright," I sighed. "I am under here because I believe I am required to know what is going on if I am to bring both Kira's on their knees, and I have been under here for under an hour. Any further questions?"

"Why were you at my house last night, pretending to be Light's girlfriend?" It was quiet again. A bad quiet. I thought to myself for the nineteenth time _why did I go to Mr. Yagami's home, why?_ I sighed and slid out from under the table so I could confront him directly.

"What is the problem with that?"

"You encouraged my only _daughter_ to ask a _boy_ out." Oh yes, I remember that.

"And what was his response?"

"He said _yes_!"

"Good for her! She _must_ be happy with herself!" I grinned, happy for the annoying girl.

"Of _course_ he said _yes_, she used some of the tricks _you_ taught her on him!"

"Wait," I bellowed, flipping my hand up like a stop sign. "It _worked_?"

"Yes! Of course it did, you would have used it to make and break men's _hearts_!"

"NO!" I could take being yelled at, I could take being punched in the face, _enjoy_ it even, but I could _not_ let him get away with this. "I _never_ seduce men! I was half expecting the things I showed her to fail with the fact I had never tried them myself. I have only gained _one_ man's telephone number, but it was only because I was dared, and I have only _kissed ONE_ man"– I pointed to L –"and that was so I could avoid getting court!" Everyone gasped, and I knew why immediately. They were unaware I had had my lips against L's.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time.

"R-R-Ryuuzaki . . . y-you've k-kissed . . . V-V-V?" Matsuda stuttered. L did not say a word, he only glared at me. "Oh my GOD! It's true, isn't it!? Oh GOD! This is so ROMANTIC!"

"What?" I was dumb founded by this. How was this, in the slightest way _romantic_?

"Isn't it _obvious_?! L wanted you to help with the investigation and _chain himself to you_ because he _loves you_!" Oh, that is how, well all I had to say to that is . . .

"_Shut_ _up_, Matsuda."

* * *

"It's Ryuuzaki," L stated. "When you two are working together I want you to keep a close eye on Light the _entire time_, and please keep this between you and me."

"_Err, sure, yeah I understand._" L hung up the telephone, and then turned to stare at me. I knew what was coming.

"Don't think just because I am not bothering to lock you up again means Matsuda was right before."

"Of course not."

"I am only doing this because I know you will just escape again, only this time, you won't come back." He was probably right, I would most likely go off and work on the case myself, and it would not be very good for his reputation if a _criminal_ solved it before _he_ did. "But that's enough small talk for now; let us get down to the point." I waited. "How do you know Beyond Birthday?"

* * *

**Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I noticed a few people have been asking how V is able to live so much longer than the average human, and I will not give it away completely, but I will tell you the two hints are in chapter 14 of **_**Life Is Beautiful**_** and episode 12 of **_**Dead Note**_**. Tell me what you think and I will answer back to the first 3 people to guess. And also, in the last chapter I gave you all something else to figure out. Why does Mello have Monday and Tuesday to check the mail, Matt Wednesday and Sunday and Near Thursday and Saturday, and how is the colour of Mello's **_**hair**_** a clue as to what the key V gave him unlock? Oh, and I was also thinking I could write a one-shot about what happened while V was in the Yagami house, tell me if you think I should!**


	19. Kira Is Beyond My Friend

**CHAPTER 19**

**KIRA IS **_**BEYOND **_**MY FRIEND**

**V'S POV**

**FLASHBACK**

_Nice, was the only way to describe the night. It was cool, fresh, and it was snowing, and I enjoyed it. Or I _would_ have enjoyed it, if it weren't for that boy following me! I saw him in the park earlier today, and I might have mistaken him for L if I had not noticed the differences immediately. L had black hair, and though this stranger did too, L had his hair far messier, and his face was a touch slimmer, not to mention the eye differences. L's were a grey-like blue, but this stranger's eyes were a light brown, if not _red_!_

_Not that I could really tell, I had only seen him from a distance. But that is not the point, the point is that he was following me, and I was still yet to figure out why. Perhaps he was a rapist? Or a murderer and I was his next target? He looked scary enough. Well, I hoped not, I did not want to have to kill someone again, not after all these years of have my victims kill themselves first._

_I bowled my head, hiding half my face in my thick coat as I turned a corner down the stairs leading to an old subway station, knowing he would follow. No one was down there, and that was very good, I would not expose myself for this pitiful boy._

_The moment I was down there he jumped at the chance to roughly push me against the wall with enough force to knock the breath I was holding out of my lungs. I almost wanted to laugh as he pushed his body against mine in an attempt to insure I would not escape. No one could ever stop me from escaping, from anything. Just as he pulled out a small but sharp pocket knife, I struck, flinging my hand out to grasp his and twisted his wrist, enough to sprain it, but not enough to break it. He gasped in surprise and pain, letting go of the knife, but then the pain left his face and was replaced with rage._

_I had to admit, he looked scary. Anyone that could see his bloody-red eyes widen, almost yelling nothing but insane _murder_ would agree with me. He was a murderer, or at least, had the potential to become one. Interesting. Why not test this fact?_

_He used his left hand (that had been free for use) to go in for a punch, but I tightly grasped that one, too, so I now had both his hands. I could have done anything to him, I could have broken his arm, I could have used my knee to kick his manhood, but I went for a different approach. I threw his arms back so his chest was exposed and I pushed on it with my hands, causing him to fall backwards onto the hard ground._

_He sat there, waiting expectedly for me to pick up the knife that was still at me feet, but I did not. Instead, I kicked it over to him, telling him with my eyes to pick it up himself. He looked surprised at first, but after a second of staring, he picked it up and attacked me again._

_I ducked, I jumped, I rolled and I crawled, I did as many moves as I had known at the time, avoiding the blade as much as possible, never letting it touch me. I had to admit, he was a fare fighter, and . . ._

_He cut me. The blade whipped across my arm, cutting through clothing and skin. He . . ._ cut_ me. How _dare_ he?! I was not about to let this slide. Play time is over. I grasped my arm with my right hand, hissing as I felt the blood on it. The boy was coming at me, ready to stab, but I was faster than he was. I let go of my arm, and _backhanded_ him across the face with my bloodied hand, making him fly backwards. I could picture myself chuckling at the site, but I was too angry to express any sense of hummer._

_I marched towards the side of the track where he lay, bent down and stared at his face (of which now had a handprint of blood marked on his right cheek)._

_He groaned in agony, and I smirked. I had won this fight (if you could even call it that); I knew that for a fact. If my timing was correct, the train should arrive any minute. The boy slowly turned his head to stare back at me._

"_Who are you?" he said with a dry voice._

"_It is always the same," I stated, deciding I would speak to him before he dies. "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? Spare me? What can I do, I will do anything, just let my live, and I have a family? Etc."_

"_Yeah, well . . ." The boy had the nerves to smirk. "I'm not doing to ask any of them; all I want to know is who you are."_

"_Is that so?" He nodded slowly. It was funny watching him trying to cover his fear. I am sure anyone would have fallen for his act, other than me. I moved so fast one would have to replay my movements in slow-motion to see what I had done before I was straddling him, my hands roughly pushing down in his chest so he could not move, his head pocking out from the platform, dangerously exposed to the train that would soon be arriving. "And what makes you think I will reveal my identity to someone that tried to kill me, _hmmm_?"_

"_I wasn't going to kill you. Or rape you. I was just going to question you."_

"_Why?" He was silent. "Well?" He said nothing. "You will die if you do not answer." He frowned in confusion, glancing over at the knife that lay too far out of ether of out reaches. That was when he heard it. The train, whispering to him, counting down the remanding minutes he had left._

_His eyes widened, fear being the only thing his breath exhaled from his lungs. He snapped his face to mine. "I am _not_ afraid of you!" he hissed, his eyes burning with fear and hatred._

"_You should be."_

"_What name could you _possibly_ posses to make me scared?" Hmm, this one was tricky._

"_My name . . ." I dropped my voice to a whisper as I moved my face closer. ". . . is _V_." He gasped, his eyes widening, in shock _and_ dread. "Now, who are you?"_

"_I'm not telling you _anything_!" I stared at him, simply waiting for his answer. At first he did not seem as though he was about to, but the train whistled again and he squeezed his eyes shut. "My name is BB."_

"_Alright, _B_, you are a killer?"_

"_No."_

"_But you want to become one."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?" He was silent again. "Too-_tooooooooo_." He gulped when the nearby train mimicked my words._

"_I want to do the same thing _you_ do every _day_!"_

"_What drink blood?"_

"_NO! SURPASS _L_!" L? This boy wanted to . . . _what_? He broke eye contact with me to stare at the train coming right at him, ready to take his head off._

_But I did not want that, I had questions that needed to be answered. Tonight was not his death day. So I grabbed the colour of his plain black shirt and pulled him up so he was in a sitting position, his head away from the train. The train zoomed past us almost exactly after I moved him, the air flipping our hair and cloths. "What do you mean _surpass L?!"_ I yelled over the train. He could not answer; he was too busy gasping in shock. Damn it! I sighed. "Fine, if you cannot answer that question, would you by any chance be able to tell me where you are staying so we can continue our convocation there?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that was how I meat Beyond Birthday," I finished.

"So, the reason he was following you was because he couldn't see your name," L stated, nibbling on his thumb nail.

"Yes, he said there was another reason, but never told me."

"So, if he can't see your name, than nether can the _second_ Kira, and that makes you the most well protected person out of anyone in possibly the _world_."

"Ye_p_," I chuckled, making a popping sound on the _p_. L grinned, and it looked rather funny on him, for it was rare for him to do that.

"This is . . . _terrific_, both Kira and the second Kira would have to use their bare _hands_ to kill you."

"And the possibility of them ever being able to is very, _very_ close to impossible."

"Yes."

**FLASHBACK**

"_So, how exactly are you planning to surpass L?"_

"_Oh, I have this whole plan figured out!" I waited for him to continue, but he only stared at me. Did he want me to ask? Or figure it out by myself? If it were the later I am sure he would have at least given me more to work with, so I must have to ask._

"_And what is this _brilliant_ plan you have?" I asked with an exaggerated smirk._

"_Can I trust you?" he demanded, a very stern and serious expression on his face._

"_Of _course_ not, you'd have to be a complete _idiot_ to! But that does not mean I cannot judge and/or admire your future actions." He was silent for a while, but I was patient enough to wait._

"_I plan on creating an unsolvable case." Interesting. "I will kill only those with their first and last name beginning with the same letter. I will play the roll of a privet detective at the name Rue Ryuuzaki, and when the time comes, I will be the killer's final victim." What, this was quite a good plan, but . . . he would die . . . for L? Well, he was just . . ._

"_You are an _idiot_."_

"_What do you mean? This plan is completely unstoppable! I _will_ succeed!"_

"_I have hopes that you will, BB, but are you really willing to _die_ . . . for _L_ of all people? No one is worth you own life."_

"_This is for more than just L! This is also for my friend; own died at the hands of L!" L a murder, highly unlikely. "He didn't kill him _directly, _but he was responsible for his death."_

"_How so?" He was silent again. "Tell me, B."_

"_L had put too much presser on him, so he killed himself."_

"_I am sorry for you loss." I did not know whether I was telling the truth or not, it would be sad to lose someone you care about so much you feel you have to avenge the person's death, but if B's friend had not died than B would not feel the need to avenge him, so none of this would be happening, and frankly, this is the most fun I have had in a while. "So, how can you be sure L will guess you to the last victim and not the killer killing himself?"_

"_With every person that I kill I will pin a certain number of . . . _things_ on their wall, and with every kill I will minus one of the _things_, until there is only one victim left, which will be me."_

"_I noticed you did not tell me what this _thing _is, care to share?"_

"_That's just the problem, I don't know what to pin." He sighed. "I want it to be meaningful, something . . . I don't know." Hmm, I understood what he meant, and I knew just the perfect thing._

"_B, have you ever heard of a Wara Ningyo doll?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"L?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What are you going to do about moving hotels every few days? I assumed you would have thought of that much by now."

"Well, I'm not too sure—"

"You should build your very own building," I suggested with an enthusiastic grin. "Surely you have the money." He considered this for a moment, nibbling on his thumb nail as he did every time he was thinking.

"You know, that could actually be possible."

"I suggest if you do that, you make sure the windows make it impossible to be seen from the outside, and include a few helicopters on the roof."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"So, were you actually planning to check _all_ of the footages we got from Ouiyuima on the twenty second _by your selves_?!" Aizawa asked, hard putting in the effort to hide his surprise.

"That's right," L replied. I would have responded too, but I was too busy gulping down my second blood bag. L had done much better this time, though the blood was old and most likely belonged to a sick elderly, he had Watari heat it up this time instead of grabbing it out of the freezer. Hmm, much better. "I think it's very likely that Kira and the second Kira made contact with each other there on that day, so I want V and myself to check all of these tapes personally." I wanted to sigh. Personally I did not think it made sense as to why he has such trust in me. He should know better. I knew he is fairly on-guard with me, and I can tell he is put off with the fact that he has to work with someone that took his first kiss, but . . . still . . . "Also, Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes?"

"Please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light so we can keep tabs on what he's doing."

"You want him followed?"

"It's only a slim chance, but if Light is Kira than there is still a possibility that the second Kira might try to contact him somehow."

"Very well." Anyone could hare the reluctance in his voice. Mr. Yagami truly was a good father, or person for that matter, it was just too bad that he had one of the highest possibilities of dying in this case.

"I'm starting to wonder if V or Ryuzaki are even human," Aizawa mumbled to Matsuda. "Nether ever sleep, and V almost never moves from the floor."

"I saw him sleeping in that exact position the other day," Matsuda said.

"Huh?"

"No, I'm serious. And V, I think she took a _shower_ yesterday." Alright, getting a little personal there Matsuda, not that I particularly minded, it was the truth after all.

"How could you know that?"

"Well, it's just a guess. Wasn't it strange that she just _had_ to leave the room, despite the fact that she's chained to Ryuzaki? Hey, do you think they were showering _together_?" Alright, he has crossed the line.

"Okay, that is quite enough, Matsuda," I said, startling the two of them. "I can assure you L and I do _not_ share a _romantic_ relationship. We are just two _humans_ trying to catch a killer." That was the end of their convocation.

L and I carefully watched the tapes, and about five minutes later I announced, "L that girl, right there." I pointed at the girl with short black hair on the screen. "Do you not see how suspicions it is that she just walked out of the Note Blue almost right after Light's group walked past it?"

"Yes, it is rather odd, but she and Light had not talked to each other, so it is unlikely she is the second Kira."

"Yes, but what about the eyes. Maybe they enable her to tell the difference between your average everyday people from someone as deadly as Kira. She might have seen his name and left knowing she has all information she needs to find him again. Besides, if it is true, then my theory about the other Kira being a Kira fan girl would be confirmed."

"Yes, that is true."

* * *

The tape was finished, not the one showing Kira and his group of _friends_, the one the other Kira sent, and it was so _obvious_! The two Kira's have made contact! I'm almost disappointed in Kira, he could have done better! Kira is smart, and yet he was stupid enough to tell the other Kira the say _this_?! So stupid!

Speaking of which, Kira walked in. "Hello."

"Oh, come in, your timing couldn't be better actually." He put his bag down next to the small table. Alright, now was my opportunity to gain his trust, or at least have him believe I like him in some way, he made it very difficult when I was at his house. "We just received a new video message from the second Kira."

"Hah? _Wow_, that didn't take long." Kira came closer to watch carefully.

"Yes, I believe it's the last one." I clicked play on the remote.

"Watch this," I said for the first time since he entered the room as it began. I did not watch it, why bother? I was annoyed at Kira. He was not making this any fun, at this rate I could have this case over much quicker than Christmas. Well, there really was no point in dwelling over someone else's stupidity. I shook my head slightly and went back to listening.

"I see, and what I find really strange is that it's unlike Kira to be so careless," Kira said.

"That's true," L mumbled, licking the donut frosting off of his fingers. "MmmmmmMmm. But are we to believe that Kira made a mistake this time? Or would this be his way of letting us know they made contact? It would be an effective means of provoking us. The idea of their union is very threatening. However this is one less reason to suspect Light as Kira." Mr. Yagami gasped.

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?!" he demanded. Alright, it was now obvious that L was yet again, testing Kira. Not that it really mattered, he would not slip up, though he was something of an idiot, he was smart enough to comment in any way he was supposed to. The conversation went on, bla, bla, bla, if Light were Kira he would have told the other Kira to demand L be revealed on television, bla, bla, bla, Light would not do that because he knows that L would never reveal himself on television anyway, bla, bla, bla, and Kira figured out the test.

"Light," I spoke up. "Please stop referring yourself as Kira; I think it is making your father rather uneasy." Though I was watching neither him nor his father, I could almost sense Mr. Yagami's tense body with every time Kira said he was Kira.

"Oh, sorry dad, and sorry V." His words were now directed to me. "I just wanted Ryuzaki to know exactly what I thought about his plan. I posed that scenario because I want to help solve this case, even if it means hypothetically speaking. In fact the only reason I'm comfortable saying I'm Kira is because I'm _not_ Kira." Now is my chance.

"I hope so, Light, I really hope so. It would be a rather large problem if you _were_ Kira because . . ." I sighed a long, deep and fake sighed ". . . I feel you are the first friend that I have ever had." There was silence. I could hear Kira's shaken breaths as he took in this lie. It would be interesting to hear his response.

"Yeah, I-I know what you mean, aside the obvious differences, we do have a bit in common." I twisted my head so I could stare at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "We're both intelligent, and . . . well, we're both human."

"Human," I mused, turning away from his, pretending to plot this thought. "I have not been told I am _human_ in . . . some time now." I turned back to Kira. "It feels . . . _nice_. Thank you."

"And I've been missing you and Ryuzaki at school, we should go back down to the tennis courts some time, who knows, maybe you'll even be allowed to play." I smiled a very light and fragile smile.

"I would like that." I turned back away. I have him; I could tell he believes my lie. But it was sad, because I knew for a fact, that if I was not V, and he was not Kira, I truly _would_ consider him a friend.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, my computer had a bunch of viruses, so my internet stopped working, and I mean a **_**lot**_** of viruses, the computer guy said it was around 60-70 of them! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And a note to '**_**Guest'**_**. I am sorry but you are wrong, V's inhumanly lifespan has nothing to do with the painting in Misa's room, but I am impressed by your observation skills.**

**To **_**'tracy'**_**. Congratulations. Your first guess was indeed correct, and I find option **_b_ **to be a very creative theory. Thank you both for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**Just to let you guys know, I thought of a new Death Note fanfiction I thought I could tell you about. It is called Mad World and this is the full summary. **

_**Christy Rose was your typical Death Note fan girl. She loved the munga, series, film and book, and hated anyone that didn't. That's normal. But one day she was taking a bath and made her younger brother so mad he knocked a T.V into the water. She wakes up in an unfamiliar place, not only with the Shinigami eyes, but CAT ears. She uses this to her advantage to become a Kira suspect to get involved in the case, try save L and meat no one other than Beyond Birthday himself.**_

**I know there are lots of stories when the OC goes into Death Note, but I just thought I would try it.**

**I will update as soon as possible, so please leave a comment and remember I am open for all ideas. Thank you!**


	20. Heartbreaking Fact

**CHAPTER 20!**

**HEARTBREAKING FACT**

**V'S POV**

"Hair," I grumble, placing the small bag back in its rightful place, on the table.

"Hair," L murmured, also putting a small bag back onto the table.

"Umm, Mr. Yagami . . ." Should I tell him? Yes, he should know this; it would better if he found out now than after L dies. "If L here dies within the next few days, then your son is Kira," I stated causally. I heard him gasp. Here comes the rage.

"What did you just say?!" There it is.

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed. "What are you talking about?!"

"V's right, if anything were to happen to me I asked Watari to make himself available to you, so I'm counting in the team." Yes, I remembered the time he had done that. It was rather sad, because I know for a fact Light is Kira, but the fastest way to prove that is by letting L die, and that was not about to happen, not after I had decided to keep him alive. Oh well, it did not really matter, I wanted this case to be interesting, and the longer it went on for the more fun it would be.

"Ryuzaki, you said he was almost cleared and now _this_?! _Honestly, _now much do you suspect my son?!" I picked up another bag and held it close to my face. Snack crumbs.

"The truth is I don't know what to this anymore. I've never been in a situation like this." That makes two of us. "If Kira and the second Kira are working together on this, things aren't looking good for me." He glanced over at me, giving me that _'I envy you_' look before examining the bags again. "Given that . . ." He picked up his cup of sugary coffee. ". . . I may not be thinking as clearly as I normally do, so I could be wrong." He took a sip.

"Hmm, perhaps you only suspect him because you have nobody else," I stated before he finished swallowing.

"Yes, I think you're right. But still, of I am killed soon please assume your son is Kira." I could feel angry frowns aimed at both L and me, but I really could not care less, it was not my fault they were too blind to see the truth. L and I had no choice but to make a sneak attack, and I was looking forward to it.

* * *

Well, I did not expect this! The hair and etc that were found in the envelope was a direct match to the ones we found in the room of a well known model that goes by the name Misa Amana, and according to Mogi she is Kira's _girlfriend_. I was both excited and disappointed in this, for it would only be a matter of time before Kira also slipped up and was exposed to us, then the case and excitement would be over, but if the case finishes I would get to drink Kira's blood as L had promised.

I breathed in the warm, fresh, collage air and sighed. That was where I was, collage, this is a good way to interact with Kira, and gain his trust. L agreed, so now we are here, sitting on a bench under some trees. L was reading some book and I was sitting on the ground, looking out for Kira while playing with the lion mask on my lap.

"So, what are you going to tell people about this chain?" I asked softly, waving my arm so the chain would wiggle.

"Umm, you know . . ." L lifted him face from the page and stared up at the trees. "I hadn't thought about it yet." With that in mind I began thinking of excises as to why someone would be chained to another student, or why anyone would be chained to someone at all. The only thing that came to mind was if they had ruff sex and lost the key. I suppose that will do.

"It is alright, I have a story," I murmured, tying the mask strings behind my head, but had the mask resting on the top of my head.

"Really? What is it?" _Right on time, Kira_, I thought as he came into view.

"Hey, Light!" I called out, waving my hand, then dropped it when I court the sour look on his face. "How are you?" He excused himself from the girl he had been walking with and came over.

"I hope she's not unset," L said.

"Never mind that, what are you two doing here? Didn't you say you were too afraid to show yourself in public?" The last question was aimed at L.

"Yeah I did, but then I realised that if you are not Kira I should be safe. The fact is that you're the only one on the outside that knows me as L, and in the unlikely advent that I die in the next few days, I have instructed your father and everyone at head quarters to assume that you are Kira." Got you, Kira, whatever move you planned to make is ruined! "Besides, it was the only way to get V to stop nagging me about going back to collage to be around you more often." I stared at him with wide eye. The last part was defiantly not true; I had not said a word about going to collage! He was making me sound like some sassy _fan_ girl! I was a killer, I was a cheater, I was a thief, I was a liar, I was a monster, but I certainly was _not_ a fan girl.

Kira laughed. "Is that so? Well, it's good to see you too, V." I looked back up at to him and smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Hey, did you want to have cake with us in the cafeteria?" L asked, changing the subject as he slid his shoes on and stood up.

"Sure," Kira answered happily. "I have a break now anyway." I stood up and we began walking.

"Hmm, that's perfect, I'm kind of _craving_ shortcake right now." There was a pause before Kira spoke again.

"Well, let's hope they have it."

"_Light, there_ you are!" came I high-pitched squeal. A squeal that could come from only one person. Misa, the other Kira. I slid the mask on properly, hiding my face. "I had a photo shooting nearby, so I thought I'd come by to see you." Wow, she sounded stupider then she looked. She walked closer, watching us closely. Hmm, even her walked looked stupid. "Oh, these must be some friends of yours? There so _different_ . . . _unique_." Yes, there is no doubt that she is the other Kira. I grinned while chuckling. I never thought it would be this easy to find her! I always knew Light was Kira, but he was just too clever to let us find any evidence, but now that this girl is involved we can find what we need and I can have his blood. It could not be hard to get a confection out of her, not with me involved. It will be simple; I will see her while she is locked up and introduce myself as V. She will panic, as all my victims do, and would immediately come to the conclusion I would torture her beyond humanity and do or say, or in this case _confess_, whatever I want her to. If she does not, I have other plans. She was introducing herself and soon L introduced himself as Ryuga, but I was not paying attention. Only when I realised my stare was intimidating both Kira and the other Kira did I speak.

"Light," I murmured. "How you did it is something I will never know." It was better this way; it was the only way to get close enough to her to grab her phone without arousing suspicion. She looked confused and scared, as she would. "I am your _biggest_ fan!" And that will be the last time I ever squeal again.

"Oh, really?!" She seemed pleasantly surprise and happy by this.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Misa?" some girl gasped. And before I knew it, a small crowed had formed itself around us. Perfect! Now to dive into action. Just as some girl was praising the other Kira I threw my arms around her neck and waste. As quickly as I came, I went, taking her phone with me.

"I am sorry," I lied. "I'm just _so_ excited to meat you!"

"Oh, that's okay!" She suddenly gasped. "No _way_! Someone just touched my _butt_!" One glance over her shoulder told me everything. Standing there was a very terrified looking L. He took the second phone she much have had.

"This is an _outrage_!" he bellowed, running over to my side. "Taking advantage of this situation is _completely_ unforgivable! I will find whoever is responsible for this."

"Oh, Ryuga, you so funny," she giggled and I could not help but agree. The look on his face was hilarious! He was embarrassed; anyone that could see him scratching the back of his head nervously would say the same. "Umm, why are you two handcuffed?"

"Hmm? Oh." Now was my chance to give L a little payback for telling Kira I wanted to see him at school! "We got into a fight, and, well . . . he made up for it, if you know what I mean, but we lost the key!" I made a girly giggle. "Silly, I know!" I expected L to gasp, or something along those lines, but instead I heard someone else gasp, the girl that had been praising the other Kira. I glanced over at her and immediately recognized her. She was the one that was strangely dazzled by L back on the tennis courts. How fun. I wrapped my arms around L's neck, snuggling into his chest affectionately. "And he _really_ made up for it," I purred, squeezing him. I heard him gulp uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean!" At that moment some woman came and took the other Kira away to work, so with her gone the crowed spread out in separate directions, so the crowd was no longer a crowd.

"Alright, so do you want to get going?" I asked, pulling back away from L and slid the mask but on my head.

"Yeah, you two go ahead, I have to use the restroom."

"Okay," L said. "We'll see you there." We walked past Kira, and I knew exactly what he was planning. He was going to call the other Kira so she could tell him L's true name. Not that he would ever have a chance. "So, what do you think of Miss Amana?"

"She is defiantly the other Kira," I stated immediately. "I have no doubt. And Kira will call one of her phones right―" The phone in L's pocket. He pulled it out and grinned at it before opening it and holding it to his ear.

"Yes?" There was no reply. "Hello?"

"_What do you mean '_hello'?" Kira demanded coldly. I smirked at his irritation.

"Oh, is that you, Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all the commotion earlier." There was a pause. "Err, hello?"

"Yeah, that's . . . that's Misa's phone you have there, I can give it back to her," he said, standing right behind us now.

"Oh I see, sure, that makes sense." L then closed the phone and gave it to Kira, but I did not turn around to watch the scene, I only kept my head down and continued walking when L did. I felt a vibration in my pocket just five seconds later.

"Oh, that's me," I said, pulling it out and held it in front of my face. I usually did this whenever I answer a phone, I found it easier to listen to what the other person was saying without that annoying echo or screeching, and if I concentrated enough I could identify weather they were tracking the phone I was using. The only times I did not is when I am in a rush, like the time Mr. Yagami and I confiscated the taps. "Heeell-o?"

"Umm, V? Why are _you_ answering the phone?" May as well tell him now. I turned around so I was staring at him, my head tilted slightly.

"I stole it." Despite the distance between us I saw him frown.

"Why?" he spat.

"I need it."

"_Why_?"

"Why not?"

"_Why_?!" Wow, he almost sounded scary.

"It will need to be confiscated so we can find further evidence proving Misa Amana to be the other Kira." That left him speechless. "Hmm, that is what I thought. I was not entirely sure how you would react, but there would be a public panic if this information was discovered, so we charged her mangier for drug position and she is a witness, but it is highly unlikely this would get out." I hung up and looked at L. He was just hanging up his own phone. "So it has been done?"

"Yes, Miss Amana is now in captivity."

"Exhalent. Let us go get that shortcake then."

* * *

"_Are you sure_?" L asked calmly.

"Yes, this is probably the only way to get a full confection out of her," I stated seriously. "This should be very interesting."

"_Yes, it should, I have been curious as to what it would look like to see you handle your own victims. Remember, take the necessary proportions, but otherwise do whatever is necessary, just keep her alive, and I would appreciate it if you did not drink her blood_."

"I understand. I only need a confection, how she kills, if she has meat Kira, and if so, who he is."

"_Good luck, V_," Matsuda called out as I shut the phone. Now was the moment I was so excited about. I was going to talk to the other Kira. It was not nearly as exciting as talking to Kira, but I just took what I could get.

I was walking down the long hall, Watari on my trail. "Do you need to be directed, V?"

"No thank you," I said politely. "I can find my way." The walk was not a long one; I managed to find the correct door in no time. Watari opened it and I stepped in. In the room was the other Kira in a strait jacket, strapped to large mettle with eyes blind folded. "Hello," I spoke softly, my voice echoed around the room.

"H-hello?" she whimpered. "W-who are you?"

"I have a question to ask you," I smiled, ignoring her own question. She was quite, so I stepped further into the room. "I just wanted to know whether or not you have heard of a criminal that goes by the name _V_?" She sniffed before answering.

"Yes, I have."

"Good." I stepped closer. "Tell me, Miss Amana, why do you think they call her that instead of her real name?" She did not answer. "The answer is simple. No one knows her name. Do you know why that is?" Again, she said nothing as I walked around her. "The reason for that is because . . ." I lowered my voice to a whisper as I leaned forward to her ear. ". . . She has no name." I heard her gulp, and I chuckled. "So, neither Kira nor you would be able to kill her." She did not protest to me referring her as the other Kira, and I took that as a very good thing. "So if this criminal has no name, how do you expect her to die at the hands of Kira? Again, simple. She cannot. She cannot be killed, by anyone, not even Kira." She was very quiet as she held her breath. "What a shame it would be if you were to meet her, Miss Amana. She would surely kill you." She gulped again. "What a shame that would be. Because, Miss Amana, I _am_ V." She gasped and began to struggle, almost as though she thought her could escape.

"No, no, don't hurt me! _Please_!"

"Well, that would all depend on how well you behave."

"Please, _please_!"

"I will not have to hurt you, Amana, if you do not give me a reason to." She gasped in long, hard breaths, but otherwise said nothing.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want a confection. Are you the other Kira?"

"No!" Now she was being difficult.

"You would rather be tortured to death then admit to your sins."

"The only one that has committed any sins here is _YOU_!" Yes, she was going to be _very_ difficult.

"Well, at least I am not cowardly enough to deny them."

"I DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!"

"You are covering for someone," I decided out loud. "You are covering for Kira."

"NO—"

"So you must have meat him."

"_NO_—"

"And you love him, but the only person you currently love that way would have to be—"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Light Yagami."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Thank you very much for your time." Then I left, leaving a crying supermodel behind. "I hope you were listening in on most of that," I grumbled when I walked out of the room and was speaking to L over the phone.

"_Yes, I was, I gathered much useful information, and we will soon be brining Light in for interrogation."_

"Good." I hung up the phone and gave it to Watari before walking out and into the waiting car out front.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, Amana is talking," Watari informed us. L gasped and we both quickly jumped up from our spots and ran over to the television room.

"Quickly, get me a visual and audio," L ordered in a panic. It was about time she said something after three days! When L and I made it to the television room he literally jumped onto the couch, and I copied his tactic. Bad idea, because that movement caused me to land directly on top of him. I scooted off and sat up right so I was facing the television, neither of us saying a thing about it. It did not really matter, why would it? As quickly as the thought came it went the second Amana come onto the television.

"I can't take it anymore," she whimpered, and I could easily guess what she was saying. "Kill me." I shook my head at her absurdity. She could not expect us to listen, could she? "Kill me, please just kill me." Was this question directed to me? It did not sound like it. Could it be directed at someone else?

"I don't know, maybe this was too much for a young girl to take," Aizawa said.

"If this was too much for her, Aizawa, then so would killing." He did not speak again.

L clicked the speaker button in front of him and spoke. "Misa Amana, can you hear me?"

"I hear you," she replied. "Please, just kill me now."

"Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira, is this the reason you wish to die?" L demanded.

"No," she cried. "I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take this anymore. I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to you could kill me right now, couldn't you?!" She was quiet for a second, waiting for a reply. "Yes, kill me." No, she could not be talking to us, she must be talking to a _Shinigami_! The Shinigami will most likely obey her request, for it did for me the day I asked it to kill someone to prove its existence. This could not be good. "Yes, I do. Oh I can't take it anymore, kill me. You can't, no you can't, please just kill me." What were they saying. Oh what would I not give to see this Shinigami at this very moment, understand what it is they are talking about! "Fine! If _you _won't kill me—"

"Stop her! Watari, don't let her bit her tongue!" As ordered, Watari ran over to her and tied a cloth over her mouth, but I did not care for that, I wanted to see the Shinigami! What did I have to do to see it?! "Is it possible that this behaviour could be a contribute to Kira controlling her actions before death?"

"I suppose," I admitted. "But I think she was talking more so to a Shinigami than she was us." L looked at me, but I refused to look at him, I was too busy staring at the table in thought. In a small way, Amana's suffering reminded me of myself, when I was young and helpless. I would feel trapped, alone, in danger, wanting nothing but a release from all those feelings. When I was younger I would sometimes consider suicide, and few of those times I would attempt it, but never successfully. It was only a few months later did I realise how cowardly it was of me to want that kind of path. Anyone that would want to end their own life is stupid and cowardly. The point of living is a test, and the only way to fail that test is to willingly die.

* * *

"Err, Mr. Stalker?" What? What is she talking about. Could that be the Shinigami's name? "Hello, Mr? Where are you right now?! D-do you think we can stop this game?" Alright, I was officially confused, what was she talking about?

"Stalker, where'd she get that?" I agreed with Aizawa.

"I do not know."

"Mr. Stalker, this is illegal, you _have_ to stop." Now I was sure she was talking to us. We are the only ones doing something somewhat illegal here. "Okay, c'mon, please!"

"She's been acting like this . . . ever since she regained consciousness." It was as though she . . . did not _remember_ anything. Could she have gone crazy? No, I am the only crazy one here! Something mush have happened while she was asleep.

"Seriously, does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Clearly I was the only one considering the possibility of memory fail.

"Okay, how about this, you can at least take of my blind fold, don't you think? It'd be nice to see what you look like." Was she . . . _flirting_?

"Matsuda," L spoke up, holding his hand out towards Matsuda. "Call Mogi for me."

"Just a second." I heard some bottoms being pressed. "Here." L asked Mogi if he was sure she had heard him when he said she was being taken in for being the other Kira, and Mogi said he had. Strange.

"What if a gave you an autograph or shake your hand? I know! I could give you a kiss on the cheek if you want! Oh, c'mon I wouldn't run away I promise!" I could not help it. I laughed. Just the thought of this model kissing L's cheek alone was funny, but the image of her trying to do it _without_ running away was simply hilarious! When I managed to calm my laughter L pressed the button and spoke to her.

"Misa Amana."

"Huh? What's that Mr. Stalker? Are you planning to release me?" Wow, what an idiot, she sounds exactly the same as she had the first time I meet her. She sounds like . . . _herself_.

"Before you passed out you barely spoke, and you even asked me to kill you, and now you're claiming ignorance?"

"Hmm, I don't understand, I mean you're the one that knocked me out and brought me here, remember?! Wait, I get it, this is some kind of Misa interrogation fantasy, right?" She . . . she has lost her memory. Was this Kira's doing? The only way to know for sure would be to wait and see.

"Do you know _why_ I'm detaining you here, you must have _some_ idea."

"What do you mean? Because I'm a celebrity, obviously. But you're defiantly the first stalker that's ever gone _this_ far, and you're starting to scare me."

Matsuda suddenly decided he had enough, so he stomped over and yelled through the microphone. "Hey, Amana, no one's buying this, so cut it out!"

"This is scary, what's going on? I can't stand it anymore, PLEASE LET ME GO, YOU _HAVE_ TO LET ME GO! I-I need to go to the bathroom, I have to go to the bathroom again, okay!?"

How did she suddenly loos her memory? Well, I could find out when Kira is brought in. "It's only been four minutes since you last went to the bathroom," L reminded her. "I'm afraid you'll have to hold it."

"You have to! It's the only time you'll untie me and left me move. Plus you'll be able to watch, isn't that what you want, isn't it? You _pervert_!"

"I'm a . . . _pervert_?" L murmured to himself. I chuckled at his words, because, in a small way, it was true, I noticed this every time I had to take a shower or use the bathroom (which was not very often might I declare) but I had always assumed it was to make sure I was not doing anything that was not allowed. Now I am not so sure. "Amana, let's get back to the convocation we were having _before_ you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is? And if so, why did you approach him?"

"Hah? What do you mean, how can I not know my own boyfriend?"

"Where is this coming from?" I think I know. L's phone began to ring, and he held it in front of his face when he pulled it out.

"Good timing, Light," L said in a voice so low it could pass as a soft whisper. "Please turn the video and audio off." Watari responded and the television screen when black, darkening the room a bit. "Yes?"

"_I'd like to talk to you, about the possibilities of me being Kira." _Kira said simply. He was ready to confess? No, that was not like Kira at all, he is up to something!

"Yes I understand, we'll be expecting you in room K2A01."

"Are you saying," Mr. Yagami said in a tiered and dry voice. "that my son's coming here?" His question was answered when Matsuda opened the door and Kira walked in. Neither L nor did I turn to Kira as he spoke.

"Ryuzaki, V, like I said over the phone, I _could _be Kira." Mr. Yagami gasp, horrified by what his only son had just said and ran over to him, shaking him as he spoke.

"NO, LIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHY?!" Poor Mr. Yagami, his fatherly nature is blinding him from the obvious but heartbreaking fact. Light Yagami is Kira, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hoped you liked it. In the anime this chapter was episode 15 and part of episode 16. I was going to end this chapter on the sentence that read **_**"Thank you very much for your time." Then I left, leaving a crying supermodel behind,**_ ** but I decided to have it go a little longer. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because episode 15 and 16 are in my top five of favourite death Note episodes. Please leave a comment!**


	21. Lost

**CHAPTER 21**

**LOST**

**V'S POV**

What was he hoping to gain by putting up this act? It is obvious that he is lying, but why? He spent all that time hiding his identity, only to suddenly expose himself as Kira? There must be a reason, there must be a plan.

"Look, dad . . . if Ryuzaki is L, then it's safe to say he's the world's _best_ detective, and if V is V, then it is obvious that she's the greatest _criminal_ in the world, and right now they both seam pretty sure I'm Kira. We know they've never been wrong before."

"What . . . what are you saying, Light?! _Stop_ this!" Kira went on, explaining how he was followed by the FBI agent before he died, and how he was the one to be approached by Misa Amane first.

"If I was in L and V's place, even _I_ would have come to the same conclusion. You see, subconsciously I might _be_ Kira. If that were the case, I could be him and not even know it."

"No, Light." _Subconsciously_? No, that was not possible. The evil that was always reflected in his eyes could not be _subconscious_, he was Kira and he knew it! What was his plan?

"I . . . I'm not sure of anything anymore. I'd never _kill_ someone, but unconsciously who knows what I'm capable of. Another me could be killing people while I'm sleeping."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," L stated.

"Not possible, what do you mean?"

"A while back, before I joined the investigation L had covalence cameras installed in your house," I answered, still refusing to turn around.

"_Cameras_?"

"Yes," L answered this time. "Every night, you slept normally. Criminals' names that were being broadcast were still dying, even though you would have had no way of knowing about them—"

"That is untrue," I interrupted. L looked at me in question. "While I was gone the day I escaped the sell, I saw Light and talked to him, as you are already aware of, but while I was there he had mentioned a _handhold T.V_ he would sneak into his room when he was unable to watch something."

"What?!" Of course, it was Aizawa that had the most _dramatic_ response. He grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me up a bit. "Why hadn't you said anything _earlier_!?"

"_Wellllll_ . . . how am I supposed to say something no one asked about in the first place?"

"Hey, that's not fare!" Matsuda argued. "You're a part of this investigation, so you're supposed to help us, not keep things from us!" I ignored him completely and went on deciding what it was Kira was planning. The most logical and easiest explanation would be that he planned to be locked up like Misa Amane and be proven incessant with the fact that criminals will continue to die. That is . . . unless I prove he is guilty before he is able to do something.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?!" I was not about to answer, and they knew that. I was too . . . happy. Though I knew this would be no challenge, I was sure it would be very interesting, and to be honest I was excited to watch Kira be locked up. Small vibrations thrust through my chest as I smiled, and it took me a moment to realise they are chuckles. Very dark and _wicked_ chuckles. Chuckles that scared everyone in the room. The hand gripped onto my shoulder tighter, pulling me up higher. "_WELL_!?" He still expected an answer? He's as stupid as Matsuda! My chuckles became more pronounced.

"Why are you laughing?!" Matsuda demanded. "This is _no_ time to be _joking_ _around_!" Well, just look at who is saying this.

"Laughing, Matsuda?" I questioned. "Who is laughing? This is too serious of a situation to be laughing of all things. And I am very serious right now. I am sad to say this, but what else is there to do?" I turned me head to L a second after Aizawa let go of my shoulder, and he stared back. "I think we should lock him up, as we have done with Amane." Mr. Yagami gasped, but was unable to speak a word, for L spoke first.

"Yes, I agree."

"_What_!?" Alright then, Kira has been accepted into a highly excluded school trip for the genius and will be unable to come home for a while. An easy excuse.

"I am sorry, Mr. Yagami," I said, standing up from the chair and slowly walked over to him, eyes on the floor. "But L and I do feel it is the only possible way."

"No! There's no possible way my son could be Kira!" I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I know, and I agree." Just grab his phone and go. I slowly wrapped my arms around his tall form, laying my head on his chest, slipping his phone out of his pocket as I did so. He froze in shock. "But this is the Kira investigation, and we must take as many precautions as possible, no matter the occasion." I let go of him and walked as close to the corner of the room as the chain would allow, taking the phone with me.

Mr. Yagami said nothing to me, but instead continued arguing against L. That was the perfect moment to call his wife. I opened the phone and scrolled down the list of phone numbers. I stopped at his wife's name and entered it. It began ringing, so I cleared my voice, preparing to adopt Mr. Yagami's deep and dry voice for the moment. "_Yes, Dare? Why are you call, something the matter?_" This is sad, to think the only occasion he calls his wife is when something unordinary has happened.

"No, nothing is wrong," I said in a deep and tiered voice.

"_Oh, you sound _horrible_! What's the matter?_" Well, that was quite the insult on my part, but at least I have learnt I am horrible at voice acting.

"Oh, nothing, really, just tiered from work. I thought I would just call to see if I could get more details on the school trip Light is attending."

"_What? A school trip?"_

"You did not hear? Light is going on an exclusive trip for the overly bright, so he will be going away for a while."

"_What?! That's _wonderful!_ But why hadn't he mentioned this before?_"

"It was last minutes notice."

"_Oh, that's so _terrific!"

"Yes, I am so proud of him." Alright, I may be pushing it now.

"_Oh." _She sounded like she was going to cry any second. _"Our little boy is growing up—"_ I immediately hung up. I was _not_ about to listen to her rant on about her _little boy_.

"Mr. Yagami, could you call your family and make up some excuse for Light's absents. And please do it now."

"But—"

"Already taken care of," I announced, holding the phone up. "And just so you know, Mr. Yagami, I think you may be in trouble with your wife."

"What?"

"But that is not the point, the point is that Light is to be locked away."

"No! My son is not capable of—"

"Let it go, dad." I did not need to hear another word, I had won. I just knew I had! I could not help but smirk when they hand cuffed him, and I could not help but chuckle when he was taken out of the room.

* * *

What is he planning? I watched Kira through the television, but all he seemed to be doing was sitting on the bed calmly. Whatever he was planning, I would stop him before he had the chance. I just had to figure out what it was first. I then turned my attention to Mr. Yagami. He looked sad, just sitting on his chair in a sell. I could only imagine the depression he would be going through when we finely expose Kira completely. Oh well, at least he would not be around when I kill Kira, or have him kill himself, whichever comes first.

"I wonder . . ." I said out loud. Amane lost her memory, or perhaps willingly gave it up, so does that mean Kira could too? I decided to brush that thought aside, filing it in the back of my mind to plunder through later. So, no criminals have been killed since Kira has been locked away, but does he really think he could get away with us believing he is killing subconsciously? Absolutely not. This boy _is_ Kira, and he was _completely_ conscious of it. He knows of the sins he was committing; all that was left was the punishment.

"Mr. Yagami looks pretty bad," L pointed out. "I think he's taking this harder than Light or Misa."

"Of course he is," I chuckled without a trace of humour. "Any good parent will always feel this way went it comes to their child's suffering."

"And how would you know that?" Matsuda asked curiously. "Do you have . . . _kids_?" Yes and no, I have Matt, Mello and Near, but we are not bonded by blood, so I chose not to answer and decided I would talk to Mr. Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami?" I said when I pushed the speaker button. He immediately sat up and turned to the camera.

"_What is it?! Is it _good_ news?! Is it _bad_ news?!" _he yelled. Poor Mr. Yagami.

"No, I just thought I would tell you not to be so stressed. No matter what you are thinking or feeling, everything will turn out the way it was meant to. It could take some time, so it would be best that you rest somewhere more comfortable." He stood up, knocking the chair over as he did so.

"_Imposable! What makes you think I care where I am!? It won't change anything! With the state I'm in now this is the best place for me." _He walked up to the camera. "_And no matter what the result, when I leave here, it's going to be with my son!"_

"But, Mr. Yagami, you have to understand that there is quite a possibility your son does not exist anymore, all that could be left is a corps full of rotting evil. I understand why you are reacting this way, but—"

"_You don't understand _anything_ and you never _will_ understand! You have no children, so how could you _understand_?!"_ How . . . how _dare_ he?! I understand perfectly fine! Even more so then he does. How could he say that?! He knows _nothing_ about me!

"I will have you know, Mr. Yagami, I understand everything you are going through, and do not question why." With that I pressed the button again.

* * *

"Light," L said through the microphone. "You've only been here for one week, but I'm sure it can't be easy. Are you feeling alright?" What are you planning, Kira? What is your goal? He looked up.

"_Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride. I suppose I'll have to . . . _Get rid of it." What was that supposed to mean? Why had he put more emphasis on the last four words? What was he planning? Suddenly his eye widened and he looked around in confusion. He looked . . . different. As if . . . he was _incessant_. "_R-Ryuzaki, I realise _I_ was the one pushing for confinement, and that I asked you to put me in here, but I just realised something important. This whole this is completely _pointless_. Because I'm _not_ Kira. You have to get me out of here!"_ What was he doing? Of course he is Kira! But then . . . why did I feel a strong sense of _truth_ in his words? Is it possible that—

"I can't do that," L replied. "I promised you that no matter what you said I wouldn't let you out until I was convinced that you are _not_ Kira."

"_Please, L, I wasn't thinking clearly. Do you really thing a serial killer like Kira could commit those crimes without being aware of them?! If I have no memory of his crimes, I'm not him!"_ No memory? He does not _remember_? He has . . . forgotten? Oh no. This cannot be happening. No, no, no, _no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO!_ This cannot be! He . . . he does not remember! I stared at his face, hoping to find something proving he is lying, but all I could see was truth. He honestly thought he was incessant. He . . . let go of his memory. He is no longer Kira, he is now Light Yagami. Kira . . . bet me. He won. I . . . I _lost_. I lost! _NO_! I was careless! I should have thought more closely on the possibility of Kira forgetting. Instead I was stupid enough to ignore it and go onto something else. How could I have allowed myself to do that?!

I lost . . . against Kira.

* * *

It has been fifteen days since Kira was locked up and criminals have just stared dying again. Not that I cared anymore. I was what most would call, _depressed_. Kira bet me. I have lost to Kira. It may have only been the battle I have lost, but all the same.

"What's going on?! I just heard!" Matsuda bellow as he barged through the door. "_Two_ _weeks'_ worth of criminals were just murdered all at _once_! It happened _yesterday_!"

"Yeah," Aizawa groaned. "Kira is back."

"So did you guys already tell the chief?"

"No, not yet." Matsuda took that as his chance to tell him himself, so he ran over to the microphones.

"Guess what, Chief! Kira started killing again!" I did not bother looking up; I just continued to look away.

"_What?_"

"It looks like Kira was only resting. But now he started punishing criminals again!"

"_Is that true, Matsuda? Then that means . . . my son . . . I shouldn't be happy that people are getting killed, but at least Light's name will finally be cleared. But knowing Ryuzaki, this won't be enough to clear him." _He was right.

"Well . . . he's in the gray."

"Did you hear what he just said, Chief?"

"_Yeah, it's a hell of a lot better than being completely guilty_. _Thank God_."

"I'm sure as far as greys go; he's a shade closer to being cleared! Let's tell Light!" I then hear a sharp _wack_.

"Matsuda!" I turned around to see Matsuda holding his hand, and L's hand lifted. L had backhanded Matsuda's hand! This would have been very funny if it were not for the state I was in. "I mean, please _don't_, Mr. Matsuda."

"Matsuda?" he questioned.

"We shouldn't tell him about this."

"But-but why not?"

"Hello, Light?"

"_What is it, Ryuzaki_?"

"You've been in here for just over two weeks and not a single criminal has been punished. Now why make this harder than it has to be? Are you ready to confess?"

"_Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you you're wrong. I understand why you feel that why, but even if the evidence goes point to me I swear to you this is a set up. I am not Kira! Zoom in on me if you want, look into my eyes! You tell me, do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying?!"_ I stared at Kira's screen, looking deep within his eyes. No he was not lying.

"Amane, are you ready to tell me who Kira is or not?"

"_Hah? That again? I wish I knew, but I don't, because if I did I'd thank him for punishing the burglar who killed my parents. To me, Kira's a hero."_

"Hmm," L hummed in annoyance.

"I would not bother if I were you, L," I mumbled. "They do not remember anything."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" I sighed and lowered my head.

"I think they gave up their memories of the murders."

"What?" Matsuda said. Then what do we do?"

"_That_ is entirely up to L." All was quiet.

"I have a plan," L announced.

* * *

And now, here I am, in the trunk of a car, just waiting for something to happen. This was all part of L's plan. This was the car Mr. Yagami would be driving when he tells Kira and the other Kira that they will be executed. He will take them to a random spot and pull a gun to Kira's head, and if Mr. Yagami survives, then they both are incessant, and I will be here ready to restrain them both if they are not. So, in the end, I hope Mr. Yagami dies.

I felt the car begin to move, but I payed no attention to it. Instead, I began fiddling around with the puzzle cube Watari had given me to entertain myself while I was here, but since it was completely black I was unable to see the colours clearly, but it was alright because I had stuck stickers on each colour box to resembling them. I would feel for the sticker, and if it felt like an R, then the colour was red, but if it was a G it would be a green. It made solving it harder, which was good.

I heard yelling, but I, again, payed no mind to it.

Red, blue, yellow, yellow, blue, green—

I was cut off mid thought when the car suddenly picked up speed, turning sharp corners onto rocky roads, causing me to hit my head on the roof of the trunk. Wow. The car then came to a quick stop, but I pushed myself up against the roof so I would not hit something again.

"This will do," I heard Mr. Yagami say. Alright, this is where the good part begins. "Looks like there's nobody around to see us out here. I decided it would be better if I brought you here instead of the execution sight. Listen to me. I'm going to kill you here, and then kill myself." I heard loud gasps, then shouts of protest.

"What?! What are you talking about, dad?! You can't, that's _crazy_!"

"Don't say that! You'd kill your only son for L?! If you really want to die so badly why don't you kill _yourself_?! If you do this, you're no different than Kira."

"I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as chief of the NPA." This is getting good.

"Dad, c'mon, she's right. Think about it, if we die here the truth will never be revealed! _Please_, dad, you have to let us—"

"It's too late. Either way, you will be executed, at least with this; I'll be the one to do it." I assumed by Kira's yells, Mr. Yagami pulled out the gun.

"Please stop, dad, I'm not Kira! If I die here, Kira wins! Can't you see?!"

"Amane, I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you, do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car, then they'll transport you to the original spot, and execute you there." I then heard a click. He'll die, he has to. Kira will regain his power and kill him! "Light, my son, from one murderer to another I'll see you in _hell_."

"_No_, dad!"

"_No_! _STOP IT_!" BANG! The trigger was pulled, Kira will kill, and Mr. Yagami will die. Everything was silent, was that good? No, it was not. I should be hearing Mr. Yagami groaning in agony as he has the heart attack. What is happening?

"Y-you use a b-blank."

"Oh, thank goodness." What? No! He is still alive!

"Thank _goodness_? What's going on, I don't understand."

"Please, forgive me you two. I know that was hard on you, but it was the only way I could get you out of prison. You must understand, I only agreed to do this because I believe in your incessant, Light. Where you watching, Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"_Yes, it was a convincing performance_," replied L's voice. "_If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there's no _doubt_ she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't _hesitate_ to kill even his own _father_ to save himself. With Light in particular I can't rule out the possibility that he had seen through our act at some point, however as we agreed, I will end there confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane was remain under covalence until Kira has been apprehended, though she insists the tapes we found were just _acol_ videos, the physical evidence we have plus her confession sagest otherwise_."

"Hey, no fare! You still suspect me?!" I stopped listening; instead I opened the truck and slid out, leaving the puzzle cube behind. I was not convinced yet.

I walked around to the right side of the car, to Amane's side, opened the door and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I then placed my two fingers on her wrist, checking her pulse. It was faster than the regular heartbeat, but otherwise normal. I then checked Mr. Yagami's. His was the same. Now for Kira's. I walked around to his side of the car, opened his door and placed my fingers on his neck (not wrist).

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" I hushed him. Everyone was silent. Kira's pulse was (as Amane's and Mr. Yagami's were) a little fast, but nothing unusual about it. How disappointing, that was the only hope of him being Kira I had left. I frowned as I pulled away, and slammed the door on his face before sliding back into the trunk.

* * *

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" Kira—no, _Light_ asked.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you."

"It is not that bad, Light," I assured him. "Once you get used to the lolly rappers and the way he looks at you in the shower, it is fine." Light looked horrified.

"So is this what you meant by being 24 hours and day with him? Never would have guessed. Are you on _that_ side of the fens, Ryuzaki?"

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?"

"But Light belongs to _me_! I don't _want_ to share him with _you_ two! If you guys are with him twenty four seven then how are we supposed to go on _dates_ together?!"

"You can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the four of us."

"No _way_! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but I suppose I will be watching."

Hmm, Misa is obviously _obsessed_ with Light; so, why not tease her a bit? This would be good. "Light?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, yeah, V?"

"Why, of all people, did you allow _her_ to be with you?" I cocked my head to the side. "I thought you were more into the more _intelligent_ women." I stepped closer. "Because I know the perfect girl for you if you still do," I purred, touching his arm.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Misa screeched, pushing past me and clung onto Light's arm. "Back _off_! Light is _mine_!"

"I will be the judge of that. Light can you _please_ get her to stop talking now?" He obeyed, which was not what I was expecting at all. Maybe he just believes she is in need to shut up as much as I do.

"Listen, Misa, that's enough," he ordered sternly. "The police have already established that it was you that sent this tape, so you're lucky to even _be_ here right now." She turned her full body to him. "So they have every right to keep you in prison."

"Hah? How can you even say that, Light? In case you forgot, I'm your _girlfriend_; don't you trust your own _soul_ _mate_?" Light was taken aback.

"Err, what do you mean _soul mate_? _You_ the one that said you fell in love with _me_ at first sight, Misa." To put it plainly, Misa Amane was _shocked _and _heartbroken_. She _really_ thought Light loved her too. She's stupider then I thought.

"So why would you kiss me if you didn't have any _feelings_ for me?!" she cried out, tears falling down her face. "You took _advantage_ of me?!" She stared hitting him with her fists in the chest while crying the word _stupid _over and over, but he did not budge at all. Not only stupid, but _weak_ too. If it were me he would most likely need an _ambulance_.

"So, you fell in love with him at first sight?" I mused. I had heard of it before, but never felt it for myself, thank God. I never did understand how one _could_ fall in love that way, not that I do not believe in it, I just wish I could _understand_ it.

"So what," she sniffed with remaining tears in her eyes.

"Why were you in that coffee shop that day of all days? And what were you wearing while you were there?" She frowned and spun around again.

"I don't _know_ why I was there, I don't know what I felt and I don't know _what_ I wore! Since when did I need a reason to go there, _hah_?" She stepped closer, challenging me. There was no challenge. Stupid girl. That is her new name, _S_._G_.

"So you just fell in love with some guy, and all you knew was that his name was Light Yagami?"

"Yes."

"And yet you have no idea _whatsoever_ how you gained that knowledge." She came even closer so our faces were inches apart. One move and I could kill her before anyone knew what was going on.

"Yeah! So what?!"

"If Light were Kira, how would you feel about him then?" Her face softened and turned confused.

"How would I feel if Light were Kira?"

"That is right." She breathed in a deep breath before grabbing Light's arm and snuggled into his side.

"That'd be _wonderful_," she sighed dreamily. "I mean I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents, so if I found out that Light was _actually_ Kira, that'd be like a _bonus_ for me!" She was rubbing her face up against his arm now, and the gesture reminded me of a _cat_ rubbing its scent up against its owner, telling the other cats to stay away. "If anything it would make me love him even _more_, even though it like practically _impossible_ for me to love him more than I already _do_!"

"It is Kira we are speaking of, S.G; you would love him for being a murderer? You would not be afraid? What if he were to kill you?"

"You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at _all_! I'm a supporter of Kira, so if I found out my Light was Kira I'd think of how I would be helpful. Besides . . ." Her eyes turned angry. "Who are _you_ to judge Kira? You're nothing but a murderer _yourself_!" I rolled me eyes and let L continue.

"That's very generous of you, but I'm pretty sure Kira doesn't need your help. Well, Misa, based on what you just told us there could be no mistake that you _are_ the second Kira, but you made it so _painfully_ obvious that I almost don't want to _believe_ it."

"Whatever! It's not believable because I'm _not_ the second Kira, okay?" She has to leave, she is getting so annoying that I want to hit her, but the force of the hit will most likely kill her, so it would be best that I just trick her out of the room.

"Hey, back off from my man, S.G," I growled, grabbing Light's other arm.

"What, no way! He's mine!"

"Fine how about this; the first one to touch the door at the end of the hallway will be the first to kiss him. Deal?" She smirked evilly.

"Fine by _me_!"

"Alright, ready, set—"

"GO!" She took off out of the room, and all I did was smirk and lock the door.

* * *

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks! And just so you know I'm planning on making a second trailer for this story after Christmas. Merry Christmas!**


	22. Family

**CHAPTER 22**

**FAMILY**

**V'S POV**

Was this not supposed to be nice? I was not sure; I had never been on a date before.

L, Light and I were sitting in Misa's room, in the new building L had built, having cake and coffee. This building was quite nice also. It was cosy, strong and the most perfect place to work. L had done well.

Too bad this date could not be any better. Though I had never been on a date before, I was sure it was not meant to be this awkward. We were all sitting there quietly, waiting for something to happen. Or perhaps that was just me. But the point I am trying to get across is that this is very uneventful, and I am rather disappointed in it. I would not be here if I had not lost to Kira while he was locked up.

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on," Misa complained. Well, at least you have been on a date that was not as _lame_ as this.

"No, no, no, no, please, just pretend I'm not even here, okay?" L replied with a spoon at his lips. "By the way, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" I was half tempted to say _no_ and that it would be my cake, but I decided it would be better if he had it, because lately he has seemed rather sad. He must not be used to being _close_ to being wrong. But then again, neither am I, so we both had the right to have the cake . . . but I am obviously far more emotionally stable compared to L, so, it would be best to allow him to have it.

"Cake makes you _fat_, I'm not gonna eat any."

"Actually, I find that you _don't_ gain any wait as long as you burn celeries by using your brain," L mumbled, pointing to his bed-headed hair.

"So _now_ you calling me _stupid_?!"

"No, Misa, you _are_ stupid," I told her, matter-of-fact. She glared daggers at me, then crossed her arms, sat up straighter with her chin up and turned her head away.

"_Whatever_, that little comment just put you on the bottom of my _'favourite Misa-Misa fan'_ list." She had a list? And she thought I was a part of it? She is just getting stupider and stupider by the second.

"I was unaware I was even a part of this list, Misa." She turned back to me, she face showing confusion and anger.

"What do you _mean_? You said you were a fan!"

"It is called _acting_, Misa. Something you could learn, since you are the other Kira." All confusion was gone now, all that remained was anger.

"I'm _not_ the second Kira!" Then I said the one thing that was to annoy her most at that moment.

"Alright, _whatever_." Yep, her was fuming with rage, but said and did nothing.

"_So_ . . ." L cut in after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Can I have the cake?" Misa began yelling again, only this time she was smirking evilly.

"_Fine_! But only if _you_ two"— She gave me a pointed look. —"leave me and Light _alone_!"

"Even if we leave you two alone, we'll still be watching through covalence cameras, so it wouldn't make any difference."

"You _pervert_! Will you _stop_ it with you creepy _hobby_?!"

"You can call me whatever you want," he stated as he stepped on the coffee table and picked up the plate of strawberry shortcake. "Last chance for cake!"

"Okay, then. I'll just close all the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have inferred cameras in here as well." She frowned, now glaring at L as well as me.

"What's wrong with you," Light suddenly asked. "I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me." _Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Light_, I thought sarcastically.

"_Not motivated_?" L questioned, pondering the word. "You're right." Light's eyes widened at the sound of his confection. He probably expected so excuse. "Actually I'm depressed."

"Depressed, what for?" L took his fork and took a bite of his cake before explaining.

He told his theory on Kira's power passing between people, and how he believed that Light was being controlled by Kira. Then Light pointed out the fact that if he was correct then it would be nearly imposable to find Kira, and that is exactly why L is sad.

"But at this point we have no way in knowing if that's the case. _Cheer up_, would ya?"

"_Cheer up_? No, I'm sorry, I can't. It's probably better if I just stopped trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for _nothing_. Yes, it's just a waits of time." Something was going to happen; I could just see it as Light stood up.

"Ryuzaki." The, out of nowhere, he punched him. Right. In. The. Face! This would have been hilarious if it were not for a simple fact. Light's punch had so much force put into it that L flew right off the couch, and I am _chained_ to him! So, it was only logical that I went flying with him.

Well, I must say, Light has quite an amount of strength, it almost hurt when I hit the wall. L, on the other hand, did not agree. "You know, that really hurt," he complained half-heartedly. Light ignored him and began shouting.

"That's _enough_! You don't feel like doing anything, just because _genius_ deduction was wrong and I'm _not_ Kira?!"

To be honest, Light was right, L was being rather _ridiculous_. He could not really mean what he said, could he? Was this a test? Regardless, what happened next was a little more predictable, because unlike before, I fully understood the situation, so I was not predicting through feeling alone. If there was one thing I learnt about L for as long as I have been chained to him . . . no, ever _before _that, when we first and only kissed, I knew he did not have the kind of nature to simply take the punch when he knew very well it was a symbol of power and control. He would not stand to be over taken. He would always have the last punch, he would always have the last word, and he would _always_ have the last laugh. Me being the only exceptions to that rule, of course.

"Hmm, fine," he admitted through a moaning growl. "Perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant it would be _pointless_ for us to make a move so we shouldn't ever bother—"

"If we don't chase Kira he'll never be court! Is that what you want?! If you were just gonna give up then why did you involved all those _incessant_ people?!" He stormed over to L and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "The task force, me, Misa, even V!" Wait, _what_?! "What was the point in any of it?!"

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason . . ." He pulled his body back so he was out of Light's grip, only so he could . . . _kick_ him. In. The. Face. "An eye for an eye, my friend." I believe it was completely safe to say that L's kick was fare stronger then Light's punch, which only meant the three of us went flying higher. The room was filled with L and Light's shouts as we all landed on the couch, but I remained silent (only letting in a gasp). That is, until I saw the exact position L and I had landed in. When we landed on the couch we made it fall back, causing us all to roll onto the floor, leaving L on top of me, hands grasping my wrists and faces inches apart.

"Well, L, does this not bring back any pleasant memories?" I asked through a pure, but he was unable to answer as he got right off of me and into a defensive position, facing Light.

While they were acting stupid, I got some time to think. What did Light mean when he said '_even V_'? I am not incessant, surely he must know that much. Besides, I got involved because I wanted to be. L has forced me to do nothing, everything that I have gone was performed on my own freewill, even when he drugged me and put me in a sell, I let him do it, if not _encouraged_ him to. What could Light mean? Hmm, perhaps he did not mean it, maybe it just slipped out, he did not mean for it to sound as though he . . . _cared _about me.

As they fought I made sure to stay close enough that the chain would no longer pull me along, but also that there was enough distance so I did not get involved. Then, the phone rang. I stood up, lazily picked it up and held it in front of my face. "Heeell-o?"

"_V! You have to _stop _them!"_ Matsuda yelled through a plea. I glanced over at the young, fighting men for a few seconds before smirking, looking away and replied.

"And why would I do that, Matsuda?" I asked playfully.

"_Because they're _killing_ each other_!"

"No, they are fine," I said simply.

"_What do you mean they are _fine?_! They're getting _hurt!"

"Yes, that tends to happen when one is to get into a fist fight."

"V! _Be _serious!"

"I am."

"_No you're not!"_

"Oh, then I am not serious."

"_But you just said you are."_

"Oh, yes, I did. Then I _am _serious."

"No_ you're _not!"

"But, Matsuda, you just stated the point that I said I am serious, and I am _never_ wrong."

"_What? Yes you are! Everyone makes mistakes."_

"Not me, Matsuda, not me."

"_Yeah, well. . . Hey, you're just trying to distracting me!"_ I scoffed.

"You saw through that, did you?"

"_V—_" Then I hung up, dropping the phone on the phone holder. At least he is not as stupid as he was when I first meet him.

I continued to watch the fight. It was very . . . _interesting_, but I could not help but feel something wrong about it. It did not feel as though they were fighting out of anger from the argument. Something was off. Or I could just be wrong and over thinking as L claims he is. "S-stop! _Stop_ it!" Misa yelled once she recovered from her shock. "Stop it _now_!" She stepped closer, but accidently slipped over the squished up cake on the floor and was about to fall right in the middle of the fight, and that would only end with an unconscious Misa covered on bruises, a guilty Light and a . . . well, _L_. She was lucky that I jumped in instead, affectively pushing her out of the way, replacing her fate.

Pain, is what she would have felt. No, more like _agony_. How I know this is simple. For when I jumped in the first thing that hit me was Light's fist, violently forcing me back, but the chain grip on my hand was too strong, so when it reached its pull length it made me stop, almost pulling me forward by my wrist. I heard a _popping_ noise, I heard gasps, for everyone in the room, I heard shouts and I heard glass braking as I fell onto the table on the furthest side of the room, my body colliding against the vases of flowers and antics.

All I could say to that is . . . _ouch_. All these years of being a criminal I had ran from the most capable and skilled of FBIs, spies, police and detectives, each time getting away with as little as a scratch, but in the turn of events of just a few second and I had been as broken as I had ever thought I would be. Cuts all on my arms, legs, body and face. I almost passed out from the hard hit on my head when falling onto the table. Blood was . . . everywhere, and yet, the pain was still . . . _bearable_.

"V-V?" Light's voice shoot. "Are . . . are you . . ." Alright? _Alive_? Is that what he wanted to ask? The answers would have been no and yes. I was alive, but I was not okay. This hurt, physically. That was something I have not felt in a long time.

"V?" L asked softly. "Are you . . . _okay_?" I said nothing, I did not even move. I heard Light walk closer, but was stopped, most likely by L.

"But, Ryuzaki, she's not _moving_! She's not _okay_!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but after what just happened, I doubt her would want _you_ anywhere _near_ her." That was not entirely true; I did not _hate_ Light, though I was a little angry at him for hitting me, but the hit was meant for L, so it was not that bad.

Light did not remained silent. "V, are you conscious?" The sound of his voice . . . the way he said them, he sounded concerned and . . . _pitiful_. How _dare_ he! I was not one to except pity, not unless I was trying to get it for some _plan_. So, to show him he did not need to _pity_ me, I tried to stand, pushed myself up off the floor slowly, hoping not to break anything as I did so.

"I am _fine_," I grumbled. When I was fully up I looked down, examining my body. There were a lot more cuts then I had originally predicted there would be, so my clothes were almost completely torn off and I was _covered_ in blood. This would have been appealing if it were not for the fact that it was _my_ blood I was soaked in. This brought back old memories that I could not help but smile at.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Interesting tactics," I observed as B killed his victim. I had only just shown up to watch the show, so he did not know I was here until now._

"_Thank you, and I have been expecting you, I have a _gift_ for you in the bathroom." I smiled and cocked my head to the side._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, why don't you go see it?" I nodded before walking off towards the bathroom. I had no idea what he could have possibly gotten me, and I became concerned weather it was some kind of trap or not. Though I had high hope he would be do something like that, I also knew that he was a serial killer, and an _unpredictably_ one at that, so I had to keep on guard._

_Just as I stood in front of the door I smelt it. Blood. What had he done? I slowly opened the door and there was . . . a bath of blood! Though it was not completely full, it was blood nevertheless._

"_Do you like it?" he asked as he stepped behind me. Did I like it? Absolutely._

"_Yes, I do like it."_

"_Go ahead then," he encouraged, motioning his hand towards my gift. "Have a swim, _Elizabeth Bathory_."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I miss B, my dearest friend.

"V? Are you alright?" Light was pacing at this point. He was so guilty and ashamed it was almost funny. "I'm so sor—"

"I think my wrist has been _dislocated_," I told L as I moved my hand around. Yes, it is defiantly dislocated. I grabbed it with my other hand, prepared to push it back into the socket.

"V, I'm—" This time he was cut off by the revolting sound of a crack as I pushed. I hurt for a second before the pain went away completely. Once that was done I began pulling some remaining glass out of my arms until Watari came to help.

"Thank you," I murmured as he helped me stand up straighter.

"You're quite welcome."

"V, I—" I did not let him finish, I just left the room with him, Misa and L following, allowing Watari to lead me to the nursing room that had all the equipment I would need to heal myself faster. I would not allow him to do it for me, it was bad enough he was helping me walk.

Later, when I had bandaged my hand and some parts of my legs, Light had tried specking to me.

"Look, V, I am _so, so_ sorry. I didn't mean to . . . _hit_ you. I didn't mean—"

"Yes, I know."

"No, you _don't_, please, V, I'm—"

"You're babbling, and that is the last thing I want right now, Light." He was silent after that, but Misa was not.

"Y-you . . . you got hit," she stated, staring at me as though I had been kicking a puppy to death. "You got hit in the _face_."

"Yes, Misa, that is why I am in _here_," I said slowly, speaking to her as though she were a small child, and in a way, I suppose she was.

"Y-you pushed me out of the way. You _saved_ me." _Saved_?

No, that was an over-exaggeration. I may have prevented her from getting a few scratches and bruises, but the hit was not _life_ threatening, the worst that could have happened was if she got a concussion or stared to bleed to death, but Watari would have attended her before anything too bad were to happen.

"I would have gotten hurt." That this point I did not know what to expect from her. She looked as though she were about to pass out, or cry. Well, she _did_ cry, but she did so while . . . _hugging_ me! She through her arms around me, squeezing me as though I were some stuffed toy. "_THANK YOU_! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO _MUCH_!"

"Misa," I squirmed, grimacing at the pressure of her grip on my wounded body. "_Please_ get off of me."

"Oh!" she gasped, releasing me immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm just so grateful you did that for me and I have no way to repay you so now I'm sad about that and so the only way to make it up to you is by giving you a _makeover_!" she squealed all in one breath. _Makeover_? I thing _not_!

"Thank you for the offer, Misa," I smiled, pushing her further away from me. "But we do have more important things to attend to."

* * *

Yotsuba. Light's theory is quite right. Kira is involved in the company.

"Hey, chief, oh, you too, Mogi, we got some _great_ news!" Matsuda said when Mr. Yagami and Mogi walked into the building. "This is amazing. I'm not even sure how he figured it out, but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the _Yotsuba_ group. Can you _believe _it?!" the look on their faces told me something was wrong. I was looking forward to it, whatever it was.

"Yotsuba?"

"U-umm, yes." Mr. Yagami put his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. Something was _terribly_ wrong.

"That's probably it, good work." Matsuda nodded. "We just spoke with the director and it seems Kira's offered a bribe to a number of politicians. So that's that, the police caved into him." Almost everyone gasped. Yes, that is not good at all.

"So what you are saying is that if you all continue this investigation, then you will be fired, correct?"

"Yes, V, that's right." I thought so. This was going to be tricky. I knew Matsuda, Mr. Yagami and Mogi would stay, but I was unsure about Aizawa. He had a family he needed to support . . . hmmm, it all depends on whether L will tell him about the orders he gave Watari or not. He told him if any of the members were to lose their jobs for any reason then their family's future will remain supported.

"You and Mogi are staying, are you not?" I questioned, not turning my eyes on them, they remained on the monitors.

"Yes."

"Good. Well then, if that is the case than it is important that you all decide carefully."

"Yeah, that's true," Matsuda agreed. "Especially if you got a family to support."

"If you want my opinion, you'd be better off police officers," L cut in. The members turned to him in question. "I was _alone_ when I started this case, and although I am grateful to all of you for staying as long as you have . . . I know that I can do this by myself. I'll be sure to visit you at the department and bring you . . . Kira's _head_ as a reward for all that you've sacrificed."

"L," I spoke up. "You will not be alone. I will not walk away from this case, not now . . . I cannot. You will not be alone, not so long as I am breathing, and that will be for a long time."

"Yeah," Light agreed, clenching his hand into a fist in passion of his words. "I'm with V; I will not leave you alone for this. _We_ won't. As she said, we _can't_."

L smiled slightly at the thought. "Hmm, that's right; I'll have V and Light working with me until I catch Kira, so I won't be alone after all. But as I said, I think the rest of you should remain police officers."

"But when you first contacted us you said that you would need the help of the police in order to solve this case," Mr. Yagami protested.

"That's because the police is an organization we're still hoping to arrest Kira." He gently picked up some barriers, preparing to eat them. "They went bowing to him. Besides, with all due respect, there's a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization." He popped them into his mouth and spoke with a mouthful. "As you said, the police will fire you because they don't want to catch Kira, so let's just leave it at that." And when he was finished eating them he spat seeds back into the bowl.

"Well, I suppose what you're saying makes sense, if we're not police officers anymore we won't be of much use to you. However, we're all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira! Doesn't that give us, the right to decide, weather we stay here of return to the police force."

L took the berry stem out of his mouth. "Good point. Then by all means, please make your decision."

"B-but chief, even if you _do _catch Kira, when this case is over . . . what're you gonna do after _that_?" I mentally answered Aizawa's question. _He will dust off his résumé, of course._

After Mr. Yagami repeated exactly what I thought Matsuda said, "Count me in! I'm gonna quite the police and chase Kira too, Chief!" I drained out most of what he said and turned my attention to Aizawa. He looked so hesitant and uncertain. This must be difficult for him, how could he choose between his family and Kira? This really would be hard.

"Matsuda," I interrupted halfway through his blabbing. "Please be more aware of other people." And that was how his decision was made. I could tell he was probably going to choose his family as any responsible father would, but we were rudely interrupted by Watari, asking why L had not mentioned the future family support order he had given. L dismissed him; Aizawa got mad and stormed not, claiming to leave the task force for good, but I knew that was not completely true, he would come back, weather it was tomorrow or next month was the only question.

I had to check, I had to make sure. Talking to him personally was the only way to determine a date, so I left, letting no one know I was leaving.

* * *

_The park_, I mused, observing the trees and sky. I must say I did not expect Aizawa to come here of all places, but then again, it was completely natural to go to such a soothing place when under such pressure.

I heard a deep, manly sigh coming right from behind me, and when I turned it happened to be no other then Aizawa himself. He was sitting back on a park bench, looking tiered and sad. I slowly walked around the bench and sat next to him.

"Aizawa?" I asked softly. He turned his head, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"V? What're _you _doing here? Are you even allowed?"

"Not really, no."

He frowned and turned away. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to talk." He did not reply. "I am sorry about L, it was wrong of him to trick you."

"What would _you_ know of right and _wrong_?! Your whole _life_ consists on _wrong_." He was right.

"I know, that is why people believe me to be evil. I do wrong, and I do it knowingly. But Kira is doing wrong whilst thinking he is doing good. That is what makes him a psycho." He did not say anything, so I continued. "You know, Aizawa, we are much alike."

"I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"Yes you are. You left something important to you for family." He snarled.

"You don't have _family_." I should not tell him this. It would be dangerous but I figured it was for a good cause.

"Not by blood," I argued. "Aizawa, I am going to tell you a secret of mine. Would you like to hear it?" He, again, sad nothing, he just sighed and looked at me again, motioning with his eyes for me to continue. "Why do you think I joined the task force?"

"For fun."

"That is a reason, but not all of it. I joined because I have family." He looked shocked. He really thought I was alone, and in a way he was right, but I could not bring myself to feel upset about this, as most people would be. It was just a simple fact. "Three boys, though as I said, we are not related by blood, but they are my family nevertheless, and they are the reason I joined. I do not want them to grow up in a world ruled by a psycho, because no matter what, the world will never be perfect, only balanced, and they understand that, and that is what we all want."

I placed my bandaged hand on his shoulder.

"So I will help them and the world in a way that I know only I can. I will keep L alive, I will fine Kira, and I will laugh in his face as he dies." He looked down at his shoes, considering what I had said. "So, please, Aizawa, think about what I said to you today." I then heard a high pitch laughter coming from a little girl around the corner. Time to go. "Please, think about it." With that out of the way I took my hand off his shoulder and quietly walked away, heading back to head quarters.

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry this took a while, I would have posted sooner, but I was on vacation at a place with no internet reception. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought, and thank you all for the comments, and have a happy New Year!**


	23. Change

**CHAPTER 23**

**CHANGE**

**V'S POV**

There were many ways to describe this moment. Silent, uncomfortable, awkward, sad, slightly depressing, the list could go on, but that would only make me sadder.

It appears Kira was not the only one to have beaten me at something, but also _Matt_. As it turns out, he had beaten me at something the last day I saw any of the boys, he had beaten me at getting someone's phone number.

**FLASHBACK**

"_V, nice to see you back here," L mumbled, a spoon pressed against his mouth._

"_Hey! Where were you?!" Matsuda demanded, but by what he saw on my face he could see I was not about to answer. What a shame._

"_Yeah, V, where were you?" Well, now that Light has stepped into this convocation, looks like I have to answer._

"_Out."_

"_Out where?"_

"_In the park."_

"Why_ were you in the _park_?"_

"_Light, you kicked me in the face, dislocated my wrist and I have severe cuts all over my body, I hardly owe you an explanation." He was silent after that._

"_Anyway, V, I would like you to meet our guests, Aiber and Wedy." I turned my attention to the only two people not a part of the task force. Aiber was lying on the couch, facing away from me, but I could see _Wedy_ just fine. She had curly, blond hair, and dressed rather fashionably. Not gothic like Misa, but more . . . _ladylike_._

Wedy.

_I knew her._

"_Hello, _Wedy. _Last I checked, it was _Holly_, is Wedy an alias, or _had you lied to me?"_ She looked up at me, and squirmed her eyes a little, trying to remember where she had seen me, but when she realised she jumped right up, frightened by the _evil_ look I was giving her._

"_V-V-V? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you, you've g-grown."_

"_Yes, _Wedy, _long time no see, how is you hip?"_

"_You know each other?"_

"_Oh, L, we go _way_ back."_

_**FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Dean Jab.**_

_**Red hair, brown eyes, 5'6" in height, 150 lbs in weight.**_

_**Born, 23**__**rd**__** of February 1971.**_

_**Death, 7**__**th**__** of October 1997.**_

_**Blood type, AB.**_

_**The last one is all I need to know. I chuckled, leaning back on his very expensive looking couch, ready to get comfortable, but then he walked into his living room. He gasped and jumped back, dropping his mug of coffee, permanently staining the soft carpet.**_

"_**W-w-who . . . ?" He did not need to ask me anything, my knowing smirk gave away **_**everything**_**. He gasped again, falling onto the floor this time. "S-stay black!" he ordered, as though he actually had any control over the situation. "STAY BACK! Or I'll—"**_

"_**Orders will only make me angry," I warned darkly, standing up. He was shaking now, but said nothing else, and never will again, for a second or two after I spoke, he grabbed his pocket knife and slid his throat. I **_**hate**_** it when they do that! I lose pride every time I lick it up off the floor.**_

_**Then, the door opened. What, someone was coming? That cannot be! I checked his entire schedule as well as his families' and friends', and all were clear for this day and three others after it, so why would anyone be here?**_

_**A thief.**_

_**I snapped my body to the figure standing at the living room door. "Who are you?" the blond thief demanded, stepping around the couch so she could get closer. "No one is supposed to be here tonight other than Jab."**_

"_**Then why are you here?"**_

"_**Business." She made a move to step around me, but I blocked her path. If she walked past, she would see his body, and the last thing I really want is a witness. Witnesses are harder to get rid of, especially if you are trying to get them to kill **_**themselves**_**. She tried stepping past again, but I still refused. "Move."**_

_**I shook my head, staring up at her. She stepped to the other side this time, but no pass.**_

"_**Look, kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you had better move **_**now**_** before I have to make you."**_

"_**Is that a threat?" She grumbled and pushed past me, and this time, I let her.**_

"_**W-what the—" She cut herself off, and was about to look back at me, but I was quick to shoved her off to the right, violently crashing onto the coffee table. "MY HIP!" she cried.**_

"_**Who are you?" Her answer was instant.**_

"_**H-Holly, Holly Marten."**_

_**Holly Marten.**_

_**Blond hair, eyes covered by shades, height, weight, blood type and birth unknown.**_

_**Death, 7**__**th**__** of October 1997.**_

_**And . . . smoker. Yuck. I grimaced when I saw the packet of cigarettes on the floor next to her bag. I had wanted a smoking free victim this month!**_

"_**Hmm, looks like you get to live another day, **_**Holly."**_** I grabbed her bag, took out her keys that looked to belong to a motorcycle, and left.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey, don't I know you?" I looked over at the man, Aiber. He (also) had blond hair and a cocky. I knew him too. He was the one who gave me his number back in England! "Hey, you're the chick I gave the fake number to."_

"Fake_ number," I questioned. Was he serious?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that is how Matt won. _Aiber _had given me a _fake_ number, so it was never counted. Not that I would ever tell Matt that, I would rather he went on thinking he could never beat me.

I shook my head, erasing the thought from my mind for now and was about to take another sip from the blood-bag in my hands, but was stopped when I felt an intense stare on me. I turned my head to see Light resting his head against his right hand, deep in thought. He stayed like that for a while before I finally decided to snap him out of it.

"Is something the matter?" He gave me a curious look. "You have been staring at me for a while now. Oh, where are my manners, it is because you are curious to taste blood, and I right?"

"W-what?!" He seemed horrified. "_No_."

"Here, try some," I encouraged, holding the bag out to him.

"N-no, really, I'm fine." L's computer then beeped and Watari's symbol appeared, announcing that world's second greatest detective wanted to unmask L and that he is with Yotsuba. I did not fret about it as everyone else did; I already knew it was L. He often did this to shake off others that are trying to find him, I discovered this when I was sixteen, and used it against him at one point, it had helped slow down his investigation against me. But I really could care less about that now, because right now, I was getting a bad feeling about something.

* * *

Matsuda, that _stupid_ boy! He just had to go ahead of himself and go to the Yotsuba group's main office, regardless of what L has just planned. They are probably planning to kill him now, though I would be surprised if they did it straight away, but the problem remains. Matsuda is in trouble, and if we did nothing, he would die.

I sighed and held out my hand. "Please pass me a phone," I grumbled, reluctant to call his mobile when they complied. "Hey, _babe_!" I squealed when he answered. This is the only time I will ever play the role of the cheap chick; they would have had him hold the phone away from his ear so they could listen into everything.

"V?"

"Yeah, Vichi here! How's it go'n?!"

"_Oh, _Vichi_, hey! Haven't spoken to you in a _long_ time."_

"Yeah, yeah, _sad_ right? Anyways, we should _totally _catch up! Meat at a bar, have a few shots . . ."

"_Oh, sorry, can't tonight."_

"Aww, _why_?! Is that Misa slut given you a hard time, or are ya _stuck _in work and _can't get out _because you _in trouble _again?" He court on with my message.

"_Yeah, _big trouble_, with work, you know me too well, ha-ha."_

I held the phone away so I could speak to the others. "Matsuda is in trouble and cannot get out." I went back to speaking. "Aww, that's too bad, would've given ya a free _lap dance_! Well, maybe next week, but can't say it'll be _free_! See ya, babe!" Then I shut the phone off and handed it back to L. They were all staring at me is surprise. "Do not think I will give any of _you_ a dance." That was enough to make them stop staring and look away.

"_Wow_, V, you're quite the actress," Light said, smiling.

"Yes, one _must_ be in cases like theses. Matsuda, you _idiot_."

* * *

This was humiliating.

After we found out Matsuda was in the Yotsuba building we had to form some kind of plan, and the quickest and easiest one was getting Misa to lead the Yotsuba men to her apartment and distract them with food, drinks and a bunch of girls so that Matsuda could fake his own death to avoid being killed, and one of those girls happened to be me. L had said that I did such a good job at playing the cheep chick that he had me dress in a skimpy skirt and shirt and play along in the party.

_Humiliating_.

When the men finally walked into the apartment I put of a happy face, acting as cute and _stupid_ as Misa always was.

"Hi!" I squealed at the one with long black hair. "I'm Vichi!" Instead of holding out my hand to shake his as any sensible woman would do, I grabbed his arm and pulled myself against him as I had seen Misa do so many times with Light.

"Hi," he replied, but he did not sound excited or enthusiastic as I had expected him to be. He seemed irritated. May as well drop the act then.

"So, I believe your company is improving significantly," I said in my normal voice. There really was no need to act stupid anymore; he obviously was not attracted to stupid girls. He was surprised to see the sudden change in my tone, but said nothing of it as he responded.

"Yes, well, that is what comes out of hard work and educated minds."

"Hmm, well, I have always had a thing for smart men."

* * *

**AT HEAD QUARTERS**

"Well, well," L murmured, biting into his ice-cream. "V is pretty good at this."

"She has a real thing for that _Namikawa_ guy, doesn't she?" Light wondered, never allowing his eyes to leave the screen. Though it was very low and well hidden, L could detect a hint of . . . _stress_ in his words.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." It was silent for a while until Light spoke again, changing the subject. "Ryuzaki, do you think . . . V has _changed_ somehow? Or is that just me?"

"_Changed_? Changed how exactly?" Light was hesitant. Maybe it was just him that had noticed, or maybe she hadn't changed at all, and he was imagining things, it seemed logical if L himself hadn't noticed. Regardless, he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Well, when I first met her, she was . . . well, _soulless_. She was a strong willed woman with passion and strength, and she _still_ _is_, but she doesn't act for entertainment as she used to, she acts out of . . . almost . . . _justice_." L thought about this, carefully analysing her every movement he could remember and decided light was right. She had changed, and as far as he was concerned, it was for the better. She had changed because the wild fire he knew she held within her heart was still there, but it seemed to have _tamed_ itself. She was not as wild and ferocious as she had been when she first came to him. Her words from earlier proved that fact.

When she first joined the task force she had said, _"I already plan on walking away from here by Christmas, L, possibly sooner, if all goes well. But I do not know about the rest of you. Just because I am helping, does not mean I plan on saving all of you from death. I could turn my back on you when you need me most, the second Kira writes your name in his death list, do not rely on me. That will kill you quicker than Kira _ever_ could."_

But then recently she had promised almost the exact opposite thing. _"L. You will not be alone. I will not walk away from this case, not now . . . I cannot. You will not be alone, not so long as I am breathing, and that will be for a long time."_

Was it possible that it was all an act? It did not seem likely, especially when she prevented Misa from getting physically harmed. If this was all an act then what would she be hoping to achieve in the end?

Well, no time to think that one through just yet, for now, he had to get suited up to save Matsuda.

* * *

**BACK TO V**

"Wow, I'm impressed you know that much about fractions. You are a _very_ intelligent woman."

"Yes, thank you, but I am sure there are far more interesting things about you that I am yet to unmask." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"And what have you unfolded already?"

"Only that you are smart, like smart girls, and you are extremely good looking, but anyone could deduce the last one, even idiots like them," I sighed, flicking my hand in the direction of the other girls.

"Hmm, I see." As he was about to take another sip of hi drink the door burst open, revealing a very drunk looking Matsuda. Everyone jumped, squealed and gasped.

"I am _so_ _drunk_," he lied, stirring his voice. He made random grumbles and laughs as he walked towards the balcony, waving to us as he said, "H-hi, everyone! Everyone haven fun, good. That's great." The party watched him as he opened the glass door. "Now, everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Toui Matsui show!"

"Umm, you really should not do that," I said, playing along with his act.

He did not listen as I knew he wouldn't and went on to climb onto the edge of the balcony, where he would soon fall off. "Yay! God Matsu!" Misa cheered.

"Alright, here we go." He began walking on the edge.

"Wait, you are intoxicated, you are not able to fully process what is really happening, so you have to get down." He did not listen.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine." He bent down and placed his hands down, ready to do a handstand. "I do this all the time." And he did it. Everyone gasped and panicked. "It's alright. No prob." They were all trying to plan out what they were to do to save him without making him fall. Too late, he fell. He would be fine though, he would land on something soft just a story below this one, and Aiber would be lying on the ground, pretending to be Matsuda. Easy.

"Look, everyone, I thing you should just leave this for us to take care of and go home," Misa insisted.

"But—"

"No, she is right, besides, if you are seen here you could get in trouble."

"She's right, let's get out of here."

When they were gone, I left the room and went down to the room Matsuda would be in. To be honest, I thought he did a very good job. He was brave, cunning and his actions managed to get use a new and better plan.

I respect him for that.

"Hello, Matsuda."

He turned around and stood from his spon on the bed and gulped. "V-V, I'm really sor—"

"No need. I understand why you did it, and I am glad you did. Now I am sure we can do something far better than the original plan."

His face lit up. "Really? I did something good?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

It has been a whole week since we rescued Matsuda, and things have been very interesting. We had Wedy install cameras in the head office of Yotsuba and we gained more information than we had thought we would. Light and Mr. Yagami were deeply disgusted with the fact that the Yotsuba group are killing without remorse, so in order to prevent the deaths Light called up the man I had been talking with at Misa's party, posing himself as L and demanded that they postpone the deaths for about a month, and he and the rest of his group will get off with as little as a slap on the wrist. The said something both Light and I had not expected. He asked Light to take over for him as L if he were to die.

At first I was surprised, but then court onto what he was doing. He was testing Light, to see whether he were acting incessant or really had forgotten about being Kira. Light also court on and announced L's plan in front of everyone. "But what about now? I told you I don't want your title. That should prove even to you that I'm _not_ putting on an act, shouldn't it?"

"If it weren't an act, it would be pretty stupid of you to say your plan in front of everyone," I stated, fiddling around with the dice in my hands. So in other words, L and I were still onto Light, and this test changed nothing. "Do you not agree?"

"V." Light grabbed my shoulder and spun me around in my chair so he could stare into my eyes with both hands on my shoulders now and a deep frown on him face. This was not good. "Do you really think I am capable of becoming a murderer? Kira? Even after I help catch him? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?" The look in his eyes told me only two things, that I should be completely honest and straight forward with my answer, and that he was hoping I would say no, and that I did not think him to be able to stoop that low.

"Yes. I have always known you had the puritanical of becoming a killer when given the opportunity, which is why both L and I suspect you." He frowned deeper, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, letting go of my shoulders.

"I understand." He stepped away, turning his back to me. He was sad about this, all hope he held in his eyes had gone completely.

"I am sorry, you must not blame yourself." I stood up and hesitantly patted his shoulder. "One cannot change their soul. Yours is kind and unselfish, so if you really were to become a killer, it would be from the kindness in your heart, which is also why I suspect you to be Kira. He is doing this to create a world of good, and I respect you both for that. Do not feel bad."

"Then how did you do it?" He turned his full body to stare at me again.

"Kill?"

"No, change your soul? How did you do it?" What was he talking about?

"I do not know what you mean."

"You've changed, V." He stepped closer, frowning again. "How?" Changed? Had I changed? I suppose in a sense I had changed my attitude, but everything else was the same. I was a murderer, and I liked it.

"I have not changed, Light." He sighed and looked down, sad and disappointed that I could not see whatever it was that he saw. He was like Near, in a small way. I smiled at this, because if Light were anything like Near, then I knew exactly how to comfort him. I took his hand, opened it up and gently placed the dice in it, and then when it was closed again, I stood onto the tips of my toes so I could reach up and pat his head. That was all it took to comfort Near.

He was shocked by my actions, but did nothing to stop me. I took that as a good sigh, and went back to sitting on the chair next to L.

The argument continued. Mr. Yagami and the rest of them thought we should arrest the seven men, but L and I thought we should wait and see who Kira really is.

"Excuse me, but for now on I think I should go after Kira by myself." I scowled and tugged on L shirt, reminding him of my presents. "Yes, with V, of course. You can use these head quarters as you wish, V and I will also be here, but we will be working independently. You can conduct your investigation under your own direction; feel free to arrest those men if you like. V and I will be carrying out our own investigation, we'll only get into arguments if we don't split up and act separately at this point. This is . . . for the best."

"I agree with L," I spoke up. "It is obvious we cannot work together, so why waste time sitting here?" I stood back up again. "You have the right idea going to arrest them, but they may not be the real Kira, and they only have some kind of contact with him or her, so if you do take them in Kira would kill them. Besides, even if you do take them, then Kira's power will only go onto another person, making it difficult to catch him or her."

"Yes." L nodded in approval. "She's right, you may arrest them if you want, but you have full responsibility for them. We will pursue Kira on our own." He also stood up and began his way up the stairs, making his way to Misa's room, as I knew he would. I knew his plan, so I followed on behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Light asked as L dragged him along.

"To Amane's room," L answered simply. "I'm sorry, I know you're on your father's side in all this, but I can't remove these handcuffs, I'm afraid you'll just have to come along with me."

"It should not be too bad, I am sure she will be willing to see you again." He did not reply.

"Light!" Misa jumped excitedly when we entered her room. "I didn't know we were supposed to have a date together!" One glance at me and L and her smile vanished. "Oh right, I should have know."

"Misa Amane." L ran up to her and leaned against the armrest of the couch, leaning in close to her. Hmm, if he wanted to play creepy again, then I could do just as good. "Tell, me do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?" She flinched back a bit, trying to get away from him as though he were a disease.

"Err, yeah. Of _course_ I do!"

"But," I cut in, stepping onto the armrest right behind her. "you also deeply care and admire Kira, correct?" She jumped away from me when she saw me as well.

"So what?"

"So if you were to pick between Kira and Light, who'd you pick?" She scoffed at L's question, as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was.

"What?!" She got up and ran behind Light. "That's obvious; of _course_ I would choose Light! I'm really grateful to Kira and want to meet him in person one day, but that's not true love." She snuggled into Light's arm affectionately, and dreamily stated that she would choose Light.

"But your dearest Light is planning on catching Kira," I reminded her. "Unless I am mistaken, Light."

"Yeah, of course I am." L pounced back over to Misa, staring at her with eyes wider than usual.

"He says he wants to catch Kira," he murmured with an exaggerated voice. "Now what will you do?"

"If that's what Light says, then I'm going to support him no matter what!"

"I see, so if we were to offer you the chance to work with him on this case, would you accept?" I asked, using almost the exact exaggerated voice L had.

Her face immediately lit up. "Yeah! Of course I would, I would do anything for Light!" Just as I thought. She is gullible enough to want to risk her life for a boy she hardly knows. Perhaps it has something to do with the lack of love she has been feeling since her parents died. No point in thinking over that one now, all that mattered was the she thought she was in love with Light and that worked to our advantage.

"What! Where are you two going with this?" L explained the plan we both managed to come up with where Aiber posses as Coil, and tells the Yotsuba group that Misa had been taken in for suspicion of being the second Kira, so they will interview her as their new advertising person and take that opportunity to question her.

"We can't do that," Light argued.

"Why _not_?!" Misa complained childishly.

"This plan is too risky, who knows what could happen to you?" Misa squealed happily at his words.

"Oh _wow_! Does that mean you worried about me?! YAY!" Now that was just sad. To think it had to be acknowledged as some kind of celebration when your boyfriend says he worries about you, when really one should not be all that surprised to hear it. All boyfriends should care for their women, even if it is just a little. "But don't worry; I won't mind doing something like this if it's for _you_, Light."

Light placed both his hands on her shoulders and began expanding slowly, as if talking to a child. "Listen, Misa. If they suspect that you might know who L really is, we don't know how far they are will be willing to get that information." I sighed, feeling somewhat board, and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couches.

"No problem-o! I promise I won't say anything, even if they torture me!"

"I can attest to that." _And I would help you, L._

Light started yelling at L and me, reminding use of the fact that Kira could control his victims' actions before death, so Kira could use Misa then kill her. L held up his finger.

"Light. You forget that if _we_ win against Kira, Misa won't die." He raised his arm, dangling the chain in front of his face. "Besides, as long as we're handcuffed together we all have the same fate." He let his arm drop and shoved his hand back into his pocket. "If I die, so will you and V. If that happened Misa will be the one to grieve most of all. Either we loos and we all die together, or we successfully catch Kira." He turned to Misa, and gestured his hand for her to speak. "Witch is it?!"

"We catch Kira! I wouldn't dream of living in a world without Light!"

"Yes, that would be dark."

"Cut it out! This is crazy!"

"Hardly," I disagreed. "Kira is still out there, and Christmas is drawing near, and as for Misa, we chose her because her bravery and love for you Light, has no bounders." Misa clasped her hands, and stared over at me with puppy eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" The moment I heard the tone in her voice I found myself regretting ever opening my mouth, but I found it was necessary for the case. "Oh no, I think I've _totally_ misunderstood you all this time! I even called you a heartless _murderer_! But you really do understand how I feel, don't you?"

"Yes," I lied. "There is no better woman out there for Light, for no one is more worthily _perfect _for him then the future Mrs Misa Yagami." Alight, so I think I went a little too far on that one, but what is done, is done.

"Yay!" She leaped over and hugged me tightly, surprising me greatly. "You such a good friend! _Thank_ _you_, V!" I was so frozen from her sudden embrace that when she released me I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Friend?" I asked sitting up and stroked my upper arm were she hand throne her arms across, still feeling the slight pressure. "You consider me a _friend_?"

"Of course! Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine!" I sat there for a moment, considering what she had just said. There would not be much to consider if this was a different occasion, but this was different from the time Kira had said he was my friend. Why? Because Misa was being truthful. She really did want to be my friend. "Yay!" Then she grabbed my hand as well as the boys' hands and began spinning us around in a circle. "Let's all be friends together!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yay, fun."

After about one spin we broke apart. "And of course I would _never_ _think_ of betraying my friends. With our powers combined, we'll arrest Kira!"

"Sadly, Light is taking a different approach from us," I told her with a smirk. "I'm afraid it will be just you, him and I."

"Huh? What's up with that?"

"Hey, c'mon, guys, now you're just playing dirty. You're leaving me no other choice but to join your—"

"No, that's quite alright," L interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll be joining us!"

I did not want to play attention to the rest, what was the point? She would help us catch Kira our way, and soon so will the rest of them. It would be too difficult to arrest all seven men anyway. But that was not what was important, what really mattered was that I had managed to make a new friend. Until this point Matt, Mello and Near had been my only real friends . . . unless . . .

"L?"

"Yes?" he replied as we left the room.

"Do you consider me a friend?" He paused in his tracks, taken aback by my random question, but answered anyway.

"I suppose. I mean we have been around each other for some time now." He looked up at the sealing, tapping him finger on his chin in thought. "Yes, I guess you are my friend." I smiled.

"So I have gained yet another friend," I mused. "Hmm, that is nice." I scratch the back of my head and felt the floor was more interesting to look at as I smiled wider. Perhaps Light was right, maybe I have changed . . . a little.

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you all for the nice comments and the trailer is, for some reason, taking longer than I had expected, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! The episodes this one was biased on were episode 19 and 20 of Death Note, and I **_**love**_** episode 20, it is hilarious! Please tell me what you thought!**


	24. Spoon Kiss

**CHAPTER 24**

**SPOON KISS**

**V'S POV**

"Alright, let's try that _again_, from the top!" L ordered through the speaker.

"Tell me, Misa. Is it true that you once said you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira—?"

"_What_?!" Misa gasped jumping back. I rolled my eyes. This has got to be the fifth time she took it too far! If it were me, I would not have had to practice; I would have just walked straight into that interview and nailed it first shot.

L groaned and spoke through the speaker again. "_Misa_, please stop over acting, it looks to cheesy not to mention _fake_."

"_Huh_? But I thought that was a realistic _performance_," she argued, pouting her lips.

"Just do it again," L groaned back.

"Whatever you say, _oh so great director_." Her voice was, as always, childish, and she pawed her hands in front of her, as though to praise him.

L took the speaker away from his mouth. "If you don't get serious about this, I'll kick you," he threatened, but Misa took no assault to his words, instead, she smiled evilly.

"No you won't! Because I have _V_ as a friend, and she could beat you on her _worst_ day." All eyes were on me, and I shrugged with a smirk.

"She is correct, I could." _Not that I ever would_, I added mentally. Misa cheered and clung to my arm.

"YAY!" I started to wish I had said the last part out loud.

"Misa," I began, slowly unwinding her arms. "This is a very serious thing we are dealing with here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yes, I know you do, but you need to fully understand that if you do not do this right, Light and I could _die_." I did not bother adding L; she did not care for him, so why would she care if he died? "So, our lives are in your hands, you need to do this, and L knows what way is best, so please listen to him, and stop overacting."

She gulped and nodded, then turned back to Aiber. "Okay, let's do this." I sighed and got off the couch and made my way over to the table, which held plates of cakes and sweets. This was just annoying, it was times like these that I just wish I could leave, but I would not do something like that, not until Light is Kira again and I have his blood chugged down my throat. Speaking of Light. . .

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw he as just as board as I was, so I held out a slice of cake to him. "Want one?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Are you sure, it is quite tasty, and that means a _lot_ if it is coming from me."

"Oh, well, okay." I gave him a half smile and was about to cut him a slice, but when I looked at the cake the last slice was already gone, L, of course, being the culprit of this mystery.

"Hmm, oh well," I shrugged and grabbed a second spoon and stood next to Light. "Here you go." I gave him the spoon and held the cake out to him.

"Huh? No, I can't take your cake."

"No, don't be ridiculous, Light, I am not _that_ generous, I am offering to share it with you."

"W-what?" Red scarlet crossed him cheeks and I suppressed a smirk. This should be interesting.

"I am offering to share this cake with you."

". . . _Why_?"

"Well, it just seems unfair that L and I get the cake and you are left with nothing but to watch Misa '_act'_." I scooped up a piece and held it to his lips. "Here."

"No, I really don't want any." I lowered the cake and looked down at my socked feet, deciding to test his guilt. If he were anything like L he would have taken the cake the second I offered it, hardly considering the fact that I could have just been offering to _share_ it, but that thought was cast aside the second he refused. If he were anything like me he would not even bother with the cake and just go on without looking twice, but if he were anything like the boy I had learned about since we moved into HQ then he would eat a little, even if it is just to make me feel better.

I heard a defeated sigh, and then he bent down to the level I had lowered the spoon and eat the piece.

He hummed then nodding in approval before standing up straight. "That's good."

"Yes, I told you it would be," I reminded him as I scooped up another piece and popped it into my own mouth. He gulped in fright. "Is something the matter, Light?"

"Umm, no, it's just . . . I-I just used that spoon . . ." Oh, he felt uncomfortable with me reusing the spoon he had his mouth on.

"So?"

"So, umm . . ."

"_What_?!" Misa suddenly barked. She jumped right up and stormed over to me. "You're sharing spoons with him!"

"_Yes_?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. She really did not look happy.

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" She grabbed Light and tugged herself to his side. "If you do that you're practically _kissing_ him!"

"Kissing, Light?" I mused. I could hardly imagine how sharing a spoon was considered _kissing_. Though I had only kissed a person once, I did understand what it was, and reusing a spoon was not it. If I had kissed Light I would have had my lips against his, and it would have been soft, gentle and warm. He would have his arms around me, protectively as well as possessively, and I would have my hands on his face, telling both that I liked it and to take it one, _tiny_ step further.

So, in the end, we were not kissing at all, only sharing a spoon, and for that I was grateful. I had no intention to kiss Light, and I doubt I ever _will_.

"Well, then, Misa"— I smirked and ate another piece of the cake. —"if Light and I did kiss, then it was _delicious_."

* * *

I am not sure if Misa considers me a friend anymore, not since that little comment I gave her with the spoon a while ago. No matter, even if I _did_ crave a friend, I still had L.

Light stared over at me from his chair, but quickly flinched his gaze back onto his computer the second I looked at him. He seemed so hesitant and unsure, as though he wanted to ask me something.

"Something you want to confess, Kira?"

He glared. "I'm _not_ Kira."

"It was a joke." His gaze softened and he looked away again, frowning.

"Oh."

"But what I really meant was what is it you seem to want to say?" He scratched the back of his neck with a grimace.

"You caught that, huh? Shouldn't be surprised." I stared, waiting. "Um, I was just wondering . . . before I was locked up, when you said you considered me a friend. I was just wondering whether you meant it or not."

Imagining kissing Light was one thing, but being his friend was another thing all together. Was Light my friend? I suppose I liked him, but he is Kira, and I do not want to be friends with a man I plan on killing. That was what I thought, until I realised something. Light is not Kira, he _was_ Kira. He and Kira are two every different people, and there is a chance that Light will never be Kira again, so he _could_ be my friend, as long as he remains Light. But if he becomes Kira again, what am I to do?

Trick him. I will have him believe I was his friend until he confesses. It was quite a long shot, but worth a try. It is settled; I would be Light's friend and continue to be so when he is Kira until I earn his full trust. "Yes," I lied. "I was being truthful to you, Light. I do consider you a friend. Were _you_ telling the truth?"

"Oh, yes. I mean, I _think _I was. I don't really remember." He frowned and ribbed his forehead in frustration. "I haven't been remembering a lot of things lately," he grumbled and leaned back in his chair.

I tilted my head, uncrossed my legs so I could place one on the floor and push off with my foot so the chair would take me to Light's side. "Do you think being Kira has something to do with it?"

"No!" he snapped, glaring at me again.

"I was just thinking," I continued, "Maybe it does have something to do with it. Think about it. When you lose Kira's power you lose all memory of using this power, and most of the things you would have done consists on killing criminals, so when you lost the power, you lost most of your memories of everything you were really thinking and feeling while you had it." He froze, staring at me in shock.

"You think that's way I can't remember much?" I nodded.

"I do." He sighed and turned back to his computer, looking sad again. Attempting to comfort him again, I reached out and patted his head, figuring it would work again. He chuckled. "What is so funny?" I questioned, letting my hand drop.

"Nothing. It's just . . . _strange._" He looked back at me and smiled. "It's strange getting comforted by a criminal. Never thought I'd be in a situation like this one."

To see him like this, to see him incessant had me wondering what he would be like if Kira returned to him. He would be as evil as he was before, I have no doubt about that, but what could I do to take power away from him? What is his weapon against L?

Misa. Yes, she would have the ability to kill with only a face, so he would use her to kill L, but if I were to somehow turn her against him, he would lose his only chance in killing L. But what would be a strong enough word or action to turn her against him? She loved him so dearly, but he felt nothing for her, so the only way for this plan to run the right way is if he were to break her heart. Not a problem.

"Nor had I. But what part of this whole thing do you find most surprising? Having a killer pat your head, being under suspicion of being a killer yourself, or falling in love with a girl that believes sharing spoons is considered kissing?"

He groaned. "I already told you, it's completely one sided."

"Then why are you with her? It seems rather unfair to be with someone that you care very little for. There are two ways this situation could play out. Either you stay with her, live unhappily, which will make her unhappy as well, or you end it altogether, breaking her heart and making her crazy or suicidal." He gulped at the thought. "It really is up to you, Light, but the way I see it, no matter where you turn heartbreak is where you are walking. And I personally believe being with someone you do not care for is an unforgivable sin, which is why you probably will never see me with anyone."

". . . Oh." At that moment the door opened, revealing Mogi and Misa. They were back from the interview.

"_Hey_!" Misa greeted cheerfully, but then slouched and sighed heavily, looking tiered, walked over to Light and I and sat on Light's lap.

"Hey," he protested, but made no move to get her off.

"How did it go?" L asked politely.

"Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa as their new spokes people for the new ad campaign," Mogi answered.

"I see, that's good to hear."

"Yes," I agreed. "Good work, Misa."

"Thanks, V! And I made sure to give them my cell phone number! Would you believe that _three_ out of _seven_ guys already asked me on a privet _date_! Oh." She looked away from her phone and smirked at me. "One of them even asked me to give you their number, V!"

"Oh really? Are you sure it is not fake," I humoured her, remembering Aiber's fake number.

"Yep, he seemed very serious when he said he wanted it to get to you, and _as soon as possible_!" My eyes widened, realising who she was talking about.

"Misa, does this man's name happen to be _Reiji Namikawa_?"

She gasped and nodded. "_Yes_! The guy is _totally_ in _love_ with you! _Here_!" She handed me a bit of paper with numbers on it, then she leaned forward eagerly. "So are you gonna call him?" I stared down at the numbers, face blank as it usually was when I was not smirking, smiling, grinning, laughing, glaring or frowning. This was quite new to me, because unlike the time Aiber gave me a fake number, I was considering going on this date. I did not like him, but it could be an opportunity to gather information. But what kind of example would that set for Light; it would only encourage him to be with Misa.

"No, I do not believe I will."

"What?! _Why_?!" Misa demanded, standing up off Light's lap. "But he's so nice, and rich _and_ good-looking! He'd be perfect for you!"

"Why so eager for me to be with him, Misa?" Her eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself and stood up straighter, crossing her arms.

"I'm not; I just think you should go out with a nice guy once in a while, that's all."

"So you are doing this solely out of the kindness in your heart." It was not a question, nor a statement; I was only considering it out loud.

"Yes! _Exactly_." Hmm . . .

"Are you sure the only reason you are doing this is so I would stay away from Light, Misa?"

"What? _No_!" She sounded more panicked then angry.

"Hmm, well then . . ." I stood up so I was right in front of her, staring intently. "You must be plotting something, _Other Kira_."

"W-what? I'm not the second K-Kira!" she stuttered, backing away.

"Hmm . . ." I smirked, tilting my head. "Then admit to wanting me away from Light." I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, but payed no mind to them.

"But I _don't_!"

"Every well," I growled, glaring very softly (if I were to give her a larger glare she would probably scream), then turned away from her. "I will just assume it is because you have planned something against use and this date will benefit you."

"No—!"

"Or better!" I cut in, pointing to Light. "It will benefit _Kira_."

She gasped shakily before screaming at me, eyes shut tight, never taking a breath as she spoke. "NO-NO-_NO_! I-GIVE UP-I-ADMIT-THAT-I-ONLY-WANTED-YOU-TO-DATE-NAMIKAWA-SO-YOU-WOULDN'T-BE-WITH-LIGHT-SO-MUCH-BUT-YOU-TWO-ARE-TOGETHER-_ALL-THE-TIME_-AND-IT'S-SCARY-'CAUSE-HE-COULD-BE-_CHEATING_-ON-ME-BECAUSE-YOU-SLEEP-IN-THE-SAME-ROOM-_IN-THE-SAME-BED-EVERY-NIGHT_-AND-YOU-_KISSED_-EARLIER-AND-I'M-JUST-REALLY-_SCARED_!"

I stared at her, considering what she said, then smirked again. "There, was that so hard?" She said nothing in response; she just continued to gasp for air.

"M-Misa . . ." Light chocked out. I did not look at him; my stare on Misa was too strong.

"I know, Light. Disappointing, is it not?"

"_D-disappointing_?" she asked, shaking slightly, obviously not really wanting an answer, but I answered anyway.

"Yes. Oh Misa, you had me for a moment there, you really did." I sighed, looked down and shook my head, my smirk faltering to a fake frown. "It is clear the situation at hand." I looked back up. "You do not trust me, nor Light."

"W-what? NO! I trust Light! I trust him with my _life_! Of _course_ I do!"

"No, Misa, if you truly did trust him, you would never have even _considered_ the possibility of him being with me. Even if you had you would have immediately brushed the thought aside the moment you remembered _him_." I tugged on the chain on mine and L's wrist. She was stunned.

"B-but then . . . w-why don't you want to go out with Reiji Namikawa?" she questioned; clinging to any bit of evidence she could hold again me to feel less embarrassed and guilty.

"Because I do not care for him. Besides, even if I did want Light, I would not even try to take him, no matter the unlikelihood of success if I did try. I respect you, Misa, and I would not take the only shine in your life, not even if we happened to be sharing that shine."

This was all a lie, most of it was anyway. It was true that Light would never want me the way Misa clearly wants him, but if I did, I would not hesitate to try and take him, no matter how he felt. I was a selfish creature, hardly even considered alive, let alone _human_. If I truly wanted Light, I would most likely play some kind of mind trick on him, convincing him he held some feelings for me, though those feelings would never be real, I would have taken it all the same, because I would not care.

All I could say to that fact was that I was grateful I would never feel that way, _ever_.

"R-really?" Misa asked hopefully, tears in her eyes. "You really m-mean that, V?" I nodded, unsure what to do at this point. I did not handle feelings all that well. She frowned and looked away. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"Misa, sharing a spoon is not considered kissing, because if it were then I would have kissed my parents countless amounts of times." And that was all it took for Misa to snap. She lunged at me, holding me in her tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, V!" she sobbed. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry." I did not return her embrace, of course, but I did smile as she cried. It was nice having her as a friend; it was just too bad that she was the other Kira. Oh well, the plan with her would play out the same way as the one I had form for Light, so no real harm done.

"I forgive you." I was getting sick of her squeezing me like this. "But I think it would be a little more appropriate if you apologized to Light." With that she let go off me instantly and hugged Light, who was giving me a stare that only said, _'You're right, everything you said is right, I will leave Misa.'_

I returned the look, mine reading, '_When will you do it?'_

He replied with a '_Not now, but soon_.' That's all I really needed to know.

* * *

Damn it, Misa! Even after Light had told her to stay away from the whole situation, to work only as an actress for the Yotsuba group and she does not listen. She just had to go off and do her own thing, now most of the task force were left to do nothing but worry about her.

Fortunately, I was not one of them, I knew she would be okay, she was a strong girl and if she planned something, I had a feeling it would work. But, regardless, she should know better than to do something like this. I was not feeling so uneven because she was on a date with one of the Yotsuba men, I really could not care less about that, what bothered me was the reason she was doing it.

Why would she risk her life for Light like this? I already know she would do anything for Light, but is her love for him really strong enough to go this far? She was delusional. After the loss of her parents she clung to whatever love she could get. First it was her fans and her career, but then came Light, the perfect boyfriend she could absorb what love she craved. She was allowing the craving to take her; worse, she welcomed it with a pleasant smile.

She was becoming like me, and that is a curse I would never bestow upon even my worst of enemies, and much less my friend.

I only have few friends, and it must be said that they have more floors than the average person. Misa is an obsessive, love craving super model, Light was a Kira suspect, L was the very detective that had been searching for me for years, Near was a 12 year that was still obesest with toys, Mello was a chocoholic with anger issues, Matt was a car loving gamer that could not take his eyes away from a videogame and Beyond had been a crazy killer out to be better than L.

Not that I would ever complain, my floors were far thicker than any of theirs. I would have to be hypocritical to complain, and that was one of the few things I was not. I may hunt and expose of other criminals, just as Kira does, but I do not judge them as I do so, I am only in it for their blood, I did not care for their crimes, I only cared for my own.

I suddenly felt dirty. "I am . . ." I trailed off my sentence when the men turned their attention to me. What am I going to do? It took me only one moment of pausing for me to figure it out as I stood up. ". . . going to take a shower." It had been a while since I last washed. I do not even recall a shower since I had been in this building. That was considered disgusting to the average person, so it only made sense that I would take one now.

L and Light said nothing as we walked up the glass stairs to the room we were supposed to sleep in (we made it our habit to just sleep in the main room), and turned on the shower. I did not mind the temperature, boiling hot was fine as was icy cold, both sounded pleasant. I began unbuttoning the white shirt I always wore and let it slide dulcetly from my shoulders. "Oh," I heard Light gasp. I turned my attention to him and saw he was looking away, his back to me, feeling the need to give me my privacy.

But L, on the other hand, never seemed to have been born with this certain feeling in the first place, so he did not feel the need to look away until Light nudge his shoulder. Not that I would have minded either way, because friends or not I was still chained to him for a reason, and a good one at that, and that was so he could keep a constant eye on me, and this moment _should_ be no exception.

I looked away from the men, turning my back to them as they had done to me and continued to strip, pushing my black tights down my legs and stepped out of them once they had hit the floor. When I was completely clothe-less I opened the shower door and was delighted to see it was overflowing with white steam. I liked that, I like anything that provides good camouflage, and me having snow white skin and hair I would camouflage perfectly. Not that there really was a reason to be hidden in the first place, but old habits die hard, I guess.

I sighed contently as I stepped in and allowed the hot water to hit my skin. This whole situation with Kira was rather stressful, and it was only when it went away did I realise it.

I had already shampooed my hair a minute later and was in the middle of washing the rest of my body when something completely unexpected happened.

The shower door was clumsily slid opened and two, fully clothed men came tumbling in. Most women would have screamed, or at the very least, jumped in fright, feeling scared, angry and embarrassed, but I felt none of those things, I only had one thing on my mind.

_I wonder what they are doing in here_.

Both men groaned as they sat up, but both had different reactions when they realised where they had landed. Light's reaction was far more exaggerated than L's, who just sat there staring at me. Light was completely astonished, embarrassed and apologetic.

"V! Oh, God, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to barge in on you like—" He cut himself off short, looking down at my body, and quickly looked away again. "Oh, _God_!" After that he immediately felid from the scene and L followed, never standing up, but instead crawled out . . . _slowly_.

Well, the only thing I had left to do was hope Misa would never found out about this, or she could end up seriously hurt from my self-defence skills.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Sorry this took longer than usual, I had already written this chapter and was prepared to post it at its due date, but weird stuff happened to my computer again, so the only way to save everything that was on it was to delete the most resent things put on it, so I had to re-write the whole chapter.**

**But, I got it done! Yay! So I would like it if you can review!**

**And just so you know, I uploaded the second LIB trailer, so if you wanted to look at it just type up '**_**Life Is Beautiful (Death Note FanFiction Trailer2)'**_** I hope you like it!**


	25. Break

**CHAPTER ****25**

**BREAK**

**V'S POV**

When I was out of the shower, dry and had a tow wrapped around my body, I left the bathroom, only to find two very guilty men sitting beside the door.

"V!" Light gasped the moment he realised I was standing there. "Look, I'm really sor—" I cut him off, pointing to the couch. "Umm—"

"Both of you. Couch. _Now_." They gulped nervously and obeyed. They looked scared, as though I were going to kill them for this little incident, and that was exactly how I wanted they to feel. In all honesty I did not care whether they saw me clothe less or not, the human body is only a natural part of life after all, and I doubt they saw anything they had never seen before, but regardless, I wanted to test them, to see how much power I had over them, not as a criminal, but as a woman. I wanted to see if they respected me the same way, as I am sure, they do Misa. Though I am also sure that the situation would have been far different if they had fallen into her shower, she would have been delighted to have Light in there with her, but she would certainly freak out when she were to see L.

When I was seated on the couch in front of them I examined both of their body and facial expressions. L seamed rather calm, acting as he usually would, not including the face that he was not looking me in the eye.

Light on the other hand was, as always, doing the exact opposite as L. Light was, surprisingly, _shaking_. Though it was not completely visible in the eyes of an average person, it was still there, and if I was serious about anything I was about to say, then he would have a _damn_ good reason to be frightened. "Well?"

Both wasted no time to bellow out their excuses at the same time, giving me little chance to understand what they were saying. But who says a little is not enough? I concentrated on both their voices carefully, and re-wrote them separately in my mind.

Light said something along the lines of, "I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intention to see you that way, not that I really saw anything anyway, from the steam and all, but there was L being L, then there was a push and a pull, so in the end it was _his_ fault!"

And L said something like, "Please forgive me, V. Though I have in fact seen you clothe less before, it was out of line for this to happen. But regardless, the entire blame should be directly pointed at Light."

Though L's sentence was slightly shorter then Light's, he had been talking calmer and slower than Light, so the moment L had said _'the entire blame should be directly pointed at Light_' was equally simultaneous with Light's last words, _'but there was L being L, then there was a push and a pull, so in the end it was _his_ fault!'_, and they both heard it as clearly as I had, so they glared at each other, as though to say, '_oh no you didn't_'. That is how Matt or Mello would phrase it anyway.

Before they could start an argument I would surely have to finish (one way or another), I cut in.

"Please just skip the excuses and tell me exactly what happened."

"Well," they both began, but immediately stopped at the realisation that the other had spoken, and glared at each other again.

"L, will you please tell the story." He nodded, and was about to continue, but Light interrupted.

"Hang on a sec, why does he get to start?" he complained.

"Light, though you are a very intelligent young man with a very promising future, I do not feel it is your place to describe the story. L is after all, the world's leading detective." Light frowned, but did not interrupt as L began again.

"I was asking Light a few questions about being Kira, and he got a bit mad, so he pushed me into the shower, and then came in himself."

"Hey, that's not true!" Light argued. "You _pulled_ me in, I didn't come in _willingly_!"

"Perhaps I phrased that wrong, what I meant was that the chain pulled you in, but if you had not have acted so violently against my harmless questions then none of this would have happened, and we could be down stairs by now." This was getting ridiculous. They both made a mistake, and that word implied the fact that it was neither of their faults, there for there was absolutely no reason to be here. It is as L had said, we could be downstairs by now, and I was determined to make that a reality.

"It matters not who is at fault here," I told them sternly, standing up. "All that really matters is that we should go and continue looking for Kira." They wordlessly agreed and followed me down the stairs.

When we made it down there and were seated in our usual spots, Misa finally came in, looking a little more excited and proud then always. She did something, whether it was bad or good was not something I could determine just yet, but regardless, it was sure to be eventful.

She then held up her phone and played a recording off of it. It had been . . . a convocation she had with one of the Yotsuba members on their date. It was a recording of his _confection_ on being Kira! He said that he would stop killing for three days, and if the killings really did stop then he and Misa would get married.

I almost considered it a shame that we would have him arrested before that could happen, because, frankly, he would make a better husband then Light. If Misa were to be with this violent, dangerous man, at least she would not have her life at risk at the hand of love, unlike with Light.

As Misa continued babbling on at Light, L and I sat thinking the whole situation through.

"This was quite unexpected," L murmured to me. "I knew Amane would do almost anything for Light, but to think she would go this far . . ."

"She is stupid," I reminded him. "Her delusional affections for Light have blinded her sanity."

"Hmm," L hummed in agreement. "But don't you think it's a bit ironic?"

"Ironic?" I questioned.

"Yes. Here we are, discussing insanity, when clearly you are the only true insane one in this room." We both knew he was right.

"Insane . . . or _evil_?" He did not respond. At least, not until he had another sip of his coffee Watari brought out.

"I do not think you are evil, V." I did not look back at him as he spoke; I only stared at the desk as I listened. "You would not be here if that were the case." I was almost completely sure I would have responded in some way, perhaps I would have argued, or perhaps I would have agreed, but it did not matter, because I was cut off by Light yelling at Misa.

"Misa, you idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all that?"

"But-but now we know Higuchi's Kira, right? So what's the problem? Can't we just catch him?" Watari's appearance came from the corner of my eye as he wheeled the large trace of sweets next to L.

"I suppose this is what you would call a _victory_, right, Matsuda?" L and I chuckled lamely at his joke.

"But right now we still don't know exactly how he kills his victims, do we?" Light asked.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," L agreed. "Before we move to arrest Higuchi, I want to find out _how_ he kills people." L flicked his finger, causing the biscuits he had lined up in a triangle to bounce off each other, the collision echoing throughout the whole room.

"If the criminals are no longer being killed we will be unable to see exactly how he kills. But even if we were to arrest Higuchi we would be unable to do so until we are curtain criminals have stopped dying," I finished for them.

"Yes, that's right. Hmm, let me think about this for a moment." A second later L called Wedy, obviously telling her to install cameras and other devises inside of Higuchi's car, but I was too busy studying Misa to pay any attention.

She did not seem right. Though it was obvious she was tremendously proud of herself, she still had something bothering her in the back of her mind, something that was not there before.

She could not have remembered being the other Kira, for if she had she would have subconsciously given it away by now. Perhaps, she knew that she was Kira before? Yes, that is a possibility.

My theory was almost confirmed when her expression changed from curious to worried and almost regretful. Sick perhaps. And I immediately recognised it change as L told Wedy to bug Higuchi's cars. This got me thinking, what could she be thinking to have her look so worried? What had happened in that car to make her glad it was not bugged earlier? "Misa?"

"Yeah?" she asked, hiding her worried face with a mask of curiosity.

"Do you think to could answer something for me?" I could now feel the eyes of everyone in the taskforce on me and Misa.

"What is it?" I pushed my foot off the mettle desk, causing the chair I sat on to roll its way to Misa. When I was right in front of her, I stared deep into her eyes, my own wide and searching.

"Pease tell me . . . how did you manage to convince Higuchi that you are the other Kira?" She gasped, and swallowed loudly, stepping away.

"I just told him I was."

"No you did not," I argued. "He may have a strange infatuation with you, but it would take more than a few words to have him believe you. So, tell me, Misa." I stood up and slowly stalked over to her, and (being almost half a head taller than her) looked down at her frightened face. "Did you kill someone?" I whispered.

"N-no," she stuttered, but there was a hint of honesty in her word. She did not kill anyone. I said nothing as I sat back in my seat and turned back to the desk.

"I believe you," I finally announced. "But know that I will be watching more closely for now on, Misa, and in that time I expect you to explain exactly how you convinced him you are the other Kira." There was a long silence filling the room until L finally broke it.

"Light, I'm, _sorry_ to keep coming back to this topic. I'll just get right to the point."

"What is it?" I took out a handheld videogame as they spoke, always listening.

"Do you remember . . ." He turned his head to Light. "_Killing_ anyone I mean?" I clocked the on button and began my game.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?! Look, I told you, I'm not Kira! How many times do I—"

"Please just answer the question, Light," I cut in as I continued pressing at the jump button at the right times. "Let this not be like the little _mistake_ that accrued in the bathroom." I almost expected Misa to say something about that last comment, but she was a little too shaken up to speak anything intelligent.

Light sighed and answered. "No, I _don't_."

"Misa, what about you?" L continued. She said nothing in return, but I could imagine that she would have at least shaken her head, because L went on. "Look, Light, please listen to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to thornily analyse my current theory. This could determine the way in which we catch Kira."

Light's lack of words was not received as a demand for L to stop, but more of an invitation to continue, and L took full advantage of it.

"Light Yagami _used _to be Kira, Kira's power has somehow been passed onto another person, Light Yagami now has no memory of ever _being_ Kira. I need your analysis biased on these assumptions; do you think you can do that for me?" _Beep, bop, boom,_ were the noises the game made as I pressed the buttons.

"Yeah," Light sighed in a growl-like form. "I'll give it a try." _Beep, beep, bop._

"Light Yagami _used_ to be Kira; Kira's power has somehow passed onto another person. Was that because Light Yagami _wanted_ it to happen? Or was there someone else in control of Light, lurking in the background, who gave him the power? Was it that person that passed Light's powers to someone else?" In my opinion, the answer was obvious. Of course Light would have been the one to pass on the power. Or at the very least had the creature pass it on for him. Why would a Shinigami wait so long to transfer Kira's power in the first place?

"Given you premise, it would be my will."

After L agreed with Light he said, "Thank you, Light, I can how say I feel _99_% better." At that moment Watari can in with more sweets, which L eyed hungrily. _Make that 100%,_ I wanted to say.

I reached out and plopped a sweet into my mouth as I went on thinking while playing the game. What should we do about Higuchi? We need to find some way to have him show us how he kills. Is it a physical power? A weapon perhaps? Or is it mental, so there would be no way for us to contain it?

I cast that thought aside as L explained his plan to have Higuchi reveal his power. We are going to trick him by using a hidden camera show in the same television station we got the tapes from. The plan was simple. We would have a certain someone say they know who Kira is, so Higuchi would feel cornered and try to kill him, and the only one who could do it is Matsuda. The only real downfall to this plan was that if he could kill with only a face Matsuda would die, but it seemed rather unlikely with the fact that Matsuda is still alive after the last time he saw Higuchi, and that Higuchi was pursuing Misa, who he thought had the same eyes as Beyond Birthday had.

"At any rate we are only going to do this once criminals stop dyeing. We'll have to wait two or three days to see if that happens, in the mean time Matsuda will have to decide if he wants to go through with plan." I did not have to look up to know he was scared so the point of going into shock, but knowing Matsuda, he would do this, not only for the team, but also for himself. He would risk his life, because not only would he die catching Kira, but he would die with dignity, so he could be gone from this world and still leave us to rightfully say he was a good man that did not die in vain.

"I don't need two or three days to decide," he announced, a serious tone in his voice. "I _want_ to do this." I froze my fingers, allowing my game character to lose the game, and turned to Matsuda. He looked very scared, but he refused to let that stop him, masking it with nothing but the kind of determination he was feeling. How had I mistaken him for a cowardly fool the first time I saw him? Maybe it was because at the time he had been, but now when I look at him I see the man he is. Brave, loyal and trustworthy. A true man fully worthy of my respect.

When he caught my eye he looks a little sheepish, as though I were going to damage his ego with a hurtful comment. I would not do that, so I let the corner of my lip rise lightly, reassuringly.

Anyway, I need to get back onto my plan to have Light and Misa split up. I needed something to convince Light farther that it was the right thing to do. The quickest way to do that is by talking _Reiji Namikawa._ If I meet up with him and let his down and tell the taskforce this when I get back Light should be almost completely convinced, provided with the fact that he did not suspect anything.

I sunk onto the floor and pulled out a packet of cards from my breast pocket and began playing with them. When I was sure everyone in the room was no longer paying any attention to me in the slightest I carefully stuck my hand into my mouth and pulled out the untouched bit of mettle from between my back teeth, ready to detach the chain from my wrist and call Reiji Namikawa.

* * *

"Hello, Vichi," Reiji greeted me with a polite smile. After sneaking out of the building I had called Reiji, requesting his company in the park closest to his company building. He gladly accepted.

"Hello, Namikawa."

"Please," Reiji protested, taking my hand and giving it a light kiss, then looked back up at me. "Call me Reiji."

"I had already been referring to you as _Reiji_ in my mind, I was only being polite." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, would you like us to go to a restaurant? I know of a very nice place, they serve delicious dishes of food, I have a feeling you would like it."

"No thank you," I said bluntly. He looked like he was about to say something else, but I continued on with my plan of rejecting him. "Look, I am sorry to have to do this, but I did not bring you here to date you, I brought you here to tell you that I have very little interest in dating you right now." I gave him a sympathetic look as I swirled the tinny microphone between my fingers.

I had taken it with me before I left so I could listen in on Reiji's convocations, just to see if he tries anything sneaky for the next few days we plan on catching Higuchi.

Now to find a way to stick it on him, in a place he will be unable to get out when unaware it is there. It cannot be on his clothes because he can just removed them later.

"Yes, I understand," he said, hiding the disappointment from his voice by holding his head up higher, making his long, black hair fall over his shoulder slightly.

_His hair_, I decided. It was the perfect place. "It is not that I do not like you like that," I lied. "I am just a little more focussed on my job right now, and so should you be."

"Yes. In a way I'm glad you told me this. You are right about that, I do need to be more focussed on my work then dating," he agreed. "Well, farewell." He bowled and was about to walk away, but I still had yet to put the microphone in his hair, so I stopped him.

"Wait." Just as he turned back I did the one thing I could think of at the time. I kissed him. My second kiss. He was surprised but welcomed the kiss anyway, not that I payed any attention to his reaction, I was too busy tangling my hands through his hair.

When I was sure the microphone was firmly stuck in his hair and would not come out unless was done so on purpose, I let him go and stepped back.

"Have a good day." Then I walked off.

The kiss was nice. Though it was not my first kiss, it was the first one I have had were the one I was kissing was kissing me back. It was an alright feeling; though I am sure it would have been better if I had been doing it with someone I have feelings for and not for alternative reasons. I guess that day will never come.

No matter, I have no intentions in changing my own fate. Live, kill, die on the inside whilst walking the earth and then eventually _truly_ dead. Helping catch Kira is the only truly good thing I have ever gone throughout my life, even before the most tragic night of my childhood, the night I died on the inside. Even before the moment I witnessed my only form of family unwillingly leave me in the arms of the world's cruelty, I was a law breaker. I stole, lied and took advantage of other people's kindness. I have never been truly incessant.

But it is as I thought; I have no intentions in changing my fate.

I snickered at my own humourless joke and walked back into the building, after removing anything that could be disapproved by security. I really could not be bothered to disable all cameras and break my way in.

"Hello," I greeted the sleeping forms of the task force as I sat in my chair and grabbed the chain I was supposed to be cuffed to. "I am sorry I had to run out like that."

"Where _were_ you, V?" Light asked, but not with an accusing or disapproving tone, but more one of curiosity. I did not look at him as I continued on with my plan.

"I was with Reiji Namikawa," I stated bluntly.

"_What_? Why would you be with _him_? I thought you didn't like him."

"I do not, that is why I was there." I lifted the chain higher, ready to clip it back onto my wrist. "I do not like him, Light, and it is just cruel to have to sit around waiting for a phone call that would never come. It has been on my mind since Misa told me he wanted me to date him, so I left to enlighten both him and myself." I looked up at Light's surprised face and smiled. "I will not burden him or myself with hope of a nonexistent future . . ." I clicked to cuff on, causing it to echo. "I refuse to stoop that low." I turned away to meat L's blank face, staring at me intently, observing me, _studying_ me.

"I could not agree more," L murmured.

"Umm, w-would you guys come with me for a minute?" Light asked, tugging on the chain connecting him and L. "There's something I need to do." Without another word L took out the key to the chain and unlocked it.

"Go, Light, it's best to get it done now than never." Light was confused for a minute, but then smiled and walked up the stairs.

Why would L do that? There is no way he would willing let Light go unsupervised. Especially if it was to break up with Misa, in fact he should be trying to stop him if he wanted him to use Misa's love for the case.

. . . Unless he already knows my plan to turn her against Light and approves of it.

I turned my head over to L, waiting expectedly.

"Yes, I already know your plan," he admitted, nibbling on his thumb nail. "And it is a good one."

"Hmm, well I am glad that you approve." He nodded once and watched the monitors in Misa's room.

* * *

**IN MISA'S ROOM**

When Light Yagami walked into Misa Amane's room, the fact that she would be asleep did not came to him on time, so it came as a surprise to him when he saw her sleeping form on the couch, magazine in hand.

_Maybe this could wait 'till morning_, he thought. He sighed and was about to exit the room again, but was stopped when he heard Misa stir then awaken. "Light," she mumbled with a tiered smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'll go."

"No! Don't go," she argued as she stood up. "Just let me go brush my hair." She rubbed her eyes and hugged him, then went off you to fix her hair.

Light thought for a moment that it would be the perfect opportunity to leave, but he was raised to do better than to leave a girl by herself without a goodbye. Besides he came up here to do more than just wake her up, he had to do what V advised and leave Misa, it was what was best. After what she did for him when going on a date with Higuchi he had no doubt that she would do anything for him, so he had to end it for her safety.

When she was out, hair lovely and soft, she clung to him, grinning happily.

"Umm, Misa we need to talk."

* * *

**BACK WITH L AND V**

"It was wise of you to bug him, V," L approved, but then frowned. "Though I wish you had not kissed him while doing so."

"Why is that?" I questioned. He just shook his head and ate a cherry.

"YOU BITCH!" suddenly came a scream. When I looked up to the person responsible for the sound I was tackled! I could have easily pushed the tinny attacker off at anytime, but I already knew who it was and knew exactly what to expect of it.

"M-Misa! Get off of her!" Light yelled, but she did not listen, but instead did the exact opposite. She began punching and scratching me. Again, nothing I had not already expected.

"YOU BITCH! YOU _BITCH_!" she sobbed over and over, and I just stayed there, letting her take out all of her anger. When she stopped it was only temporary to look me in the eye and yell, "THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FOLT! YOU'R THE RESON HE DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" I chucked at her last words, which only made her even angrier, so she threw herself onto me, straddling my waist so she could hit me better.

When Light and L finally managed to pull her off of me the taskforce was already awaken and was questioning the situation. "That _bitch_ is the reason Light don't love me anymore!" she sobbed and I chuckled again. "SHUT UP!" I chucked again.

So, I guess this all worked out. I made Light break Misa's heart and in return she breaks my face. Yes, my plan was working out perfectly, and the first piece of evidence to that was the fact that she refused to listen to light when he demanded her to get off of me.

This plan would be successful as all have been so fare. I would win this time.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry this took a while! I have no real excuse. It's just lately I've been trying to write at least 4,500 words a chapter, and that takes a while.**

**But on a lighter note I just thought you should all know that it will turn out to be an LXOC fanfiction, so no one (including me) will be disappointed. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I would be happy to hear it. And just so you know, reviews make me type faster, because they let me ****know how many people would like another chapter. Thanks!**


	26. Truthful Lies

**CHAPTER 26**

**TRUTHFUL LIES**

**V'S POV**

Two more days.

Higuchi would be captured in just two more days.

That would give me more than enough time for my bruises to heal. I reached my hand up to touch my wounded face, and thought of the person responsible for them. Misa. How I pitied her. The agony she must be going through at this current moment, and me being the reason for that pain.

This feeling was strange. I had hurt people before in the worst kind of ways, torched them physically and mentally until they just give up and commit suicide, but this was different. This was heartbreak. I had never taken responsibility for something like that. Heartbreak was not something I had ever thought to master before my plan was formed.

Heartbreak is not something to be taken lightly, for it is not physical or mental pain but can sometimes be a combination of them both as well as emotional. If one were to have a grasp on ones emotions, they could do anything to that person, which is exactly what Light had on Misa, and I used him to use her.

It was not that I was guilty, far from it, I was glad I had succeeded. Misa's emotional pain was exactly what would lead me to my victory. She was my bishop on the board, and I had to sacrifice her to win the game. Kira would soon but forced into checkmate.

"V?" I heard the soft whisper of Light's voice. He and L (for once) were asleep in the large bed intended for three, Light being in the middle, me laying on the right and L on the left, me, and now Light, being the only ones awake. "Are you asleep?"

I turned to Light so I was facing him, and smiled softly. "I hope your question is now answered," I whispered back. He smiled with a small 'hmm', and then his smile faded.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his breath blowing onto my face.

"You just did," I chuckled. "But you may ask another, if you want." He bit his lip and frowned.

"I was just wondering . . . do you think I did the right thing? Dumping Misa, I mean?" I knew he would be concerned about that.

"Light, if it was not the right thing to do, then I would not have suggested you do it."

"That's easy for you to say, you're a murderer."

"So are you," I returned.

"I'm not Kira," he stated seriously. I snorted.

"I know. But if you were given a Godly power to kill, what would you do with it?" He was silent, that was good, it just confirmed the possibility of him being Kira all the more.

"I don't know, but I don't think I would become a murderer."

"Hmm, I do not believe I would either," I confessed. "I would not kill; I would rather rid the world of evil my own way." And this was the first step to faze two of my plan. Convince Light I am a good person, but have Kira think I am on his side in some way. Not an easy task, but possible if handled correctly.

"But you _do_ murder, V," he reminded me. "You hunt and kill your victims."

"Though that is true, it is not the whole truth. I do not kill them, Light." He looked confused, so I continued. "Yes, I _used_ to kill them, but that was years ago, only the first year or so I discovered my sick obsession for blood. But when I gained a reputation everyone knew of, the people I hunted would rather kill themselves then face the terrible tortures the rumours clam I would bestow."

". . . You made them commit _suicide_?" he asked, worry and fear were both identified in his voice.

"Yes."

He frowned deeply, considering what I said before shaking his head, making a hair strand fall over his face and between his eyes. He payed no attention to it. "Why are you here, V?"

I smiled softly, this being every bit as fake as almost everything I have gone since I got here, and brushed the hair strand away from his face and into its rightful place. "I have my reasons."

". . . You want to drink Kira's blood, don't you?"

"No." I decided it would be better to lie, for when he becomes Kira again he would never like me, or trust me, if he thought I was going to kill him. If he knew of the brutal things I was planning on doing to him I would be the first person he would try to kill. "No, this case has changed me, Light, in ways I still have yet to figure out. I will not be that kind of monster, every again. Take you and Misa for example. If it were not for me you two would still be together, and God knows how long it would have taken for you to finally get it over with. A year or so ago helping you with that would have been unthinkable."

He paused for a moment, shocked to hear this. I was confusing him, he was in battle with himself, deciding whether I was good or bad. He had grown up being told by his parents what is good and bad, and talking to me confused him, twisting his judgment and everything he was told. I would help him decide. "Why are you like this? Was there no way to prevent this?"

I knew what he was talking about, and I knew the answer. "Yes, I suppose there could have been." His face lightened. "There was this one time I had the opportunity to live a good life after my family died, I could have lived happily."

"What happened? What stopped you?"

I gave his a sad half smile. "The one thing that stopped me, was my own lies." I remember that one moment I had that chance. All I had to do was tell the truth, for once. It was the moment I first met Mello.

**FLASHBACK**

_Why was that man so cruel to my parents? What did they do to deserve to die? They were good to me! They should be with me right now! Why are they not?!_

_I sniffed, rubbing my already wet sleave against my cheek. I wanted the tears to go away, but they would not go away. I am too sad. I am nothing. I sniffed again. That book, I had already hidden it. It was safe, it would always be safe. Always. Always. It would be something I never will be again. Never. Nothing. I am nothing._

_What does that book in white writing say? One day, I would know. One day when I knew the whole world's languages I would come back to it, and I would read it. One day._

"_But I don't want to!" someone screamed. A little boy. He sounded angry. Very angry. I followed the voice, stumbling around the street corner and along the pavement until I saw him. He looked about four or five, and very, very angry. Next to him was an old man, and they were both standing in front of a _really_ big house! I have always wanted to live in a house._

"_But, Mello, it's your bedtime, all the other children are asleep, why would you want to be out here in the middle of the night?" he old man asked the blonde boy._

"_Because I can't sleep!" They were arguing. I have never argued with my parents, never. I looked away and was about to leave again, because watching people argue was boring, but the old man called me._

"_Hey, you there!" I did not turn around, because that would almost be as bad as closing my eyes when the cop wanted to hit me with that club. "Hey! STOP!" I did not. So he came running up to me. That made me _have_ to stop. "Hey." He was much gentler now. "Why are you out here?"_

"_Why are _you_ out here?"_

"_Oh, I was just putting Mello over there to bed with everyone else."_

"Everyoneelse_?"_

"_Oh, yes, you see, child, this is an orphanage." He pointed to the house. Oh, mommy had once said that an orphanage was a place kids without parents go. Is this where I belong? "Is something wrong?" Yes. Mummy and daddy are dead!_

"_No."_

"_Are you sure? Where are your parents?" THEY ARE DEAD!_

_If I said that, would he take me inside? I have always wanted to live in a house. But would mummy and daddy want me to? Mummy once told me stories about orphans that have to work hard in there, like scrubbing floors and clothes. But if I leave I will not have anywhere to go. Where do I go?_

"_They are at home," I said. "They wanted me to go out."_

"_In the middle of the night?"_

"_Yes." Then I walked on._

"_Where are you going?!" he called out._

_Where was I going? "To a butcher shop." Because I was as angry as the very angry blonde boy was, and I wanted something to cut._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kira maybe right about the world needing a better future without certain people, but there is one thing he does not seem to be able to see." I turned my head around to stare out the opened window, up at the starless city sky.

"And what's that?" I smiled as I felt the cool air gently blow through the window and brush against my face, because what I was about to tell him was the most truthful this he will ever hear from my lips, this is something I only ever reminded Matt, Mello and Near about.

"That life, all on its own, is truly magnificent. _Beautiful_." I let my smile fade and turned back to Light, to stare into his eyes as I spoke seriously. "If everyone knew this simple and obvious fact, then there would be no need for me, Kira or even L. The world would be perfect if human kind would just open their eyes." I chucked, for no real reason at all and turned back over, closing my eyes. "Sleep well, Light Yagami."

Not another word was exchanged between us the entire night.

Between Light and I anyway.

"I think I understand now," L murmured once Light had fallen back to sleep.

"Is that so," I replied as I re-opened my eyes to find a dark figure crouched in front of me. "And what do you think you understand?"

"Your plan," he stated bluntly. I remained silent, wordlessly telling him to continue. He bent down, moving his face close to my own so he could whisper low enough for me to hear, but not for Light in case he was awake, though I knew he was not, his breathing was too soft. "You plan on gaining his trust until he reveals something that only Kira would know, then kill him." I smiled and glanced down at his pale lips. They were so close. It reminded me of that one moment I had stolen his first kiss. I remembered how soft they were. It was nice. I smiled wider and looked back up into his eyes.

"Much like what you were doing when you revealed yourself as L in Light's university."

"Yes, but I feel you have far more of a chance at succeeding then I do." He was right. No matter how magnificently intelligent he was, Kira would only see him as a threat and be far more on guard with him, but having a serial killer that he thought was on his side would be far more tolerable, far easier to let in, to slip, because he would confuse me as himself.

"Well, wish me luck, L."

"I do." It was silent. Too silent. Was he going to move into bed anytime soon?

"Come sleep, L. You know you need your rest for the next two days."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"The spring on that side of the bed is broken or missing." I stared at his for a second, wondering whether he was lying to keep up convocation, or he really did not want to sleep in a bed with a broken spring. It seemed unlikely with the fact that I have seen him sleep on chairs in positions that looked extremely uncomfortable, but I checked regardless, reaching my arm over Light and felt the mattress, and soon came to see that there was in fact, a missing spring.

"It seems there is." What were we going to do about that? Simple. I gently pushed Light over to the side (careful not to wake him up), and I moved over into his spot, leaving the place I was laying on a gap. "You are welcome."

L hesitated, but soon climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight, L."

"Yes. And to you, V."

* * *

This was it. The day we would catch Higuchi. L, Light, (surprisingly) Misa, the rest of the task force (besides Matsuda) and I were all in the main room, prepared and waiting.

Though I had a headset that would enable me to hear whenever Reiji Namikawa was saying, it did not stop me from noticing the one and probably only reason Misa had quit cry and came down here. To win over Light. This was not good. My plan was to reverse her feelings for Light so that she would hate him.

Well, no matter, perhaps this was better. This way I could encourage Light to push her further away, and if lucky he will push her so hard she will finally get the hint and leave him alone. It now seemed unlikely, but I have come to realise Misa does not matter. Yes she is an important peace in my game, but the way I see it, I could use more than just her heartbreak, I could use her friendship.

"_Well I'm here, what's with this _privet_ meeting?"_ I heard Reiji Namikawa ask.

"_Namikawa_," another said. "_Tell me, who do you think is Kira?"_

"_Ha. Why do you want to know what I think?"_ he demanded calmly. "_Besides, for all I know it could be _you_, Shimura. Or maybe even Mido."_ Another one of his business partners responded.

"_Shimura _can't_ be Kira. He was the one who came _crying _to me about how he can't go along with Kira's crimes anymore."_

"_Really? But if Mido had turned out to be Kira _you _wouldn't have been killed." _I turned my face to L, making sure he could hear everything that was happening (him being the only other one able to), then to Light to make should he was ready to make the phone call, and then continued listening.

"_No," _Shimura replied. "_You and Mido would've been successful on your own. There's no way either of you would need to hold those stupid meetings_, let alone_ with seven others, I can at least see that much, we're all corroborating with these killings because we're afraid of Kira turning on us. I mean it's only a matter of time until the public finds out. And this isn't going to stop until that happens."_

And right Shimura was. "_So, Shimura, let me ask _you_ then, who do _you_ think Kira might be?"_

"_. . . Takahashi or Higuchi." _He was very close on that one.

"_No, Takahashi is just a decoy. Kira would make sure there are people less _clever_ then him."_ And right Mido was, good for him.

"_Ha, than it looks like we all know the truth already," _Reiji Namikawa observed. "_It's Higuchi, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, he's the one who's most obsessed with money and success. He might always act as if he isn't interested in those things, but that just _proves_ it all the more."_

They went on about all of Higuchi's flors that could make him Kira until Reiji Namikawa asked about being the only other one that was invited.

"_I also invited Ooi, but he said '_you can hold your stupid privet meetings by yourself'," Mido informed him with what I could only assume was Ooi's accent. "_Go figure_." They went on like that for another moment or so until Shimura mentioned the phone call Reiji got from Light.

"Call him now," I told his, and Light immediately grabbed a phone and did what I said. After about two or three rungs, he answered it.

"_Namikawa speaking."_

"It's L," Light said in a voice that was a bit too dark for my task. "Before I go on are you by yourself?" How stupid. Then again, he was not able to hear what L and I hear, us being the only ones wearing the headsets.

"_No."_

"Then just act like it's a normal call again."

"_I don't think there's any need for that," _Namikawa disagreed_._ _"One of the people here with me was just expressing his suspicions about your last phone call."_

"_Who is that on the line? Namikawa?"_

"_It's L."_ I chuckled, for he could not be further from the truth. He was no talking to L, the world's greatest detective, only the world's greatest Kira suspect._ "L, Mido and Shimura are here as well, I'm reasonably certain none of them are Kira. In fact they seem fed up with it at this point. I'll speak for them and say they'll choose to stand back and watch you face off with Kira, like I plan to."_ Light looked over at L for approval.

"That's fine," L told him.

"Tonight I'm gonna catch Kira, but I'll need a favour from you."

"_Hmm . . . then it's the end for Higuchi_." Do not do it Light, do not mess up.

"What you know that it's him?" Hmm, that is what I thought. Light could not pass off as L, no matter how intelligent he was. Not that it really matters, it does not particularly affect the case.

"_Ha! So even the great L can be tricked! Based on your reaction I'm now 100% curtain that Higuchi is Kira."_

"Namakwa's pretty smart, ha?" Misa pointed out. "But then again I always thought he was, by looking at his face, I guess this proves it."

"No," L corrected her. "That was just because Light messed up." I chuckled. That got Misa angry.

"What?" she demanded quietly, apparently being smart enough not to raze her voice to high when Light was on the phone. "You think it's funny?"

"Yes," I chucked blankly. "Why, is that a problem?"

She glared at me, crossing her arms. It was clear she wanted to do something (punch me, or yell in my face) but was too terrified to this time. How frustrating it must be for her to just stand there, unable to do anything to enlighten her anger on me. She huffed and stomped over to the couch. I chuckled again.

But on more important notes, I should get ready, I was not about to ride off after Higuchi in my regular clothes.

* * *

I smirk devilishly as the powerful wind whipped at my hair wildly. This felt nice, this felt like freedom, an emotion I had not been able to feel since I was chained to L, though I was able to free myself at any moment I liked, it never felt right, it was not what I was feeling as I rode this motorbike down the streets to the television station. That is where Higuchi would be, attempting to kill Matsuda.

It was strange watching Higuchi back at HQ, he kept talking to someone unseen in the car, of whom I have no doubt was a Shinigami, then he tried to kill Matsuda by simply writing his name down in a black book. Was that book the reason he could kill so easily? Was that book the weapon? L did not really want to believe this was all supernatural, but after telling his about the Shinigami talking to me threw a human some time ago he had no choice but to be fully open to all possibilities.

I had not stayed much longer after that, I just ran out of the building and grabbed a bike. All I really had to do now was restrain Higuchi and get him to tell me how he kills. It would not be hard; I would simply tell him who I am.

"_V!"_ L's voice called. Though I was not wearing a helmet (the only protection being a one pieced leather bike suit) I was smart enough to bring a headset, and I was not surprised L figured out witch one to call to contact me.

"Yes, L?"

"_Higuchi now has the same power as the second Kira! He can kill with only a face! Please be careful!"_ He has the same power as the other Kira? Hmm, I am sure I will be safe if I am right about him having the special eyes Beyond once had.

"Thank you for the notification." And I had arrived. I quickly parked the motorbike to the side of the building and ran inside. Higuchi was not there yet, so that gave me little time.

"Here," I heard Wedy's voice speak from behind the set. "Aiber hates using guns, so right now I'm the only one armed. Take it." What was she giving him? A weapon? A gun? Most likely.

"I can't take this," Mr. Yagami refused. "I'm no longer a police officer, Japanese law forbids civilians from having guns, so that means you shouldn't be using one either." So I was right, it was a gun, it would be useful to me. I quickly and quietly snuck over behind the set they sat behind, right next to Wedy without either of them noticing.

"I guess you're as stubborn as always, ha?"

"I guess he is," I said, gaining both their attention. "But, in my eyes the law means nothing in a situation like this." I grabbed the gun, looking at it closely. "Hmm, it has been a while since I had used one of these. Though powerful and easy to kill with, I still prefer knives. They are far more intermit." Without looking, I just knew Mr. Yagami frowned.

Then I heard a car pull up.

"He has arrived." Soon the door opened. I had no doubt that L would have the team wear something to shade ff their faces, but I soon came to realise here is a possibility that Higuchi also has another kind of weapon, not just a supernatural one. There is a 76% chance he has one on him, and if he does it is 93% a gun. I did not want to believe it would end this easily.

"Higuchi! Hold it right there!" Mr. Yagami yelled, jumping out from behind the set, and Wedy followed him, along with other members of the taskforce. I, on the other hand, stayed behind in case my assumptions were right and he did have a gun.

"Don't move! I'd give up if I were you."

"You-you must be making some kind of mistake," he denied shakily. He went on and I only rolled my eyes. He then said something about showing them his business card, and I knew what he was going to do. Take out his gun. I frowned and clenched my teeth, for I also knew what _I_ was about to do.

_BANG_! He fired his gun. Mr. Yagami was just about to jump in front of Wedy to protect her from the bullet, but I would not have that. Mr. Yagami is just too good of a person to get hurt this way. So just as he jumped, I did to, only instead of jumping in front of him as he did Wedy; I pushed them both out of the way, and then was meat by a sharp pain in my stomach.

I grunted, but not in agony, but in frustration. He was getting away! No way was that happening! "L, Higuchi has a gun on him! V's been shot! He's escaping!"

"No. He's. NOT!" With this new sense of fire and determination, I got back onto my feet, ran outside, got onto the motorbike and rode off after Higuchi. How _dare_ he shoot me! How _dare_ he! I drove fast, so fast I was right on his tail. I was so close I could just jump onto his car.

And that is what I decided I would do. I had to. I still had the gun on me so I was safer with that. I could only hope I would not die from this. I slowly reached my legs up so that my feet were on the seat, sitting the same way L does, and then stretched then out, so that I would stand. I had only one shot at this, so I would be sure I would not mess up.

3 . . .

I narrowed my eyes.

2 . . .

I bent my knees slightly.

1!

And I jumped. I used all my leg strength, and that alone was enough to fly me over the roof of the shiny red car and onto the very front of it. Higuchi must have been very surprised, but I took no time to look at his expression. I took out the gun, and shot at the windscreen glass. It was bulletproof. Not that it mattered, for the car suddenly screeched to a swirly stop, and while remaining on the car, I (for the first time) noticed all the police cars and helicopter.

What? But L had told the police to remain out of this. Unless Aizawa . . .

I smiled and jumped off the car. There was only one place left for him to go, but I am sure Watari would stop him. As I thought, he drove through the gap, but his car swerved and collided with the wall of the road, shattering the headlights. Watari did a fine job.

"STAY BACK!" he yelled, pointing the gun to his head. I aimed my gun and shot at his own, frightening him enough to drop it onto the ground. It is over. Well, almost, there was still much to be done.

I slid the gun into my back pocket and stormed over to his car. I did not ask L permission, I did not need to; all I needed to do was get him to talk. "Higuchi," I said calmly when I was at him car window. "Get out of the car." He did as he was told; he even went as far as putting his hands up. "Good. Now, please would you tell me . . ." I lifted my head up so my hair was no longer covering my face, and smiled childishly. "How do you kill?" My voice was not demanding as I am sure L's would have been, but it was more childish, as though I were a 6 year old, asking why the sky was blue.

He stared at me for a second, and then glanced above my head. He gasped. "W-what a-a-are you?"

"V!" L yelled. "_Your face is revealed! He could kill you! Cover it _immediately! _That is an_ order, Vampire!" I snickered and threw the headset aside. I would not obey L's orders; I can hardly remember a time I ever did.

I whipped my hair back and ran my long slim fingers threw it before grabbing Higuchi by his shirt and hoisted him up into the air.

"Answer me!"

"Y-your n-name . . . WHY ISN'T IT THERE?!"

"HOW DO YOU KILL?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" What was I?

"Your worst nightmare. I am V," I growled, gripping his shirt tighter. "Now tell me." I pulled him closer so I could snarl in his face. "How do you kill?"

His bruised and sweaty face shook in fear, then he gave in with a sigh. "You probably won't believe me, but I have this notebook. If I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face that person dies." I was right? It was the notebook that kills? I threw him on the ground, letting the police blindfold him while I went to check out this _killer notebook_, but not before grabbing the headset I threw on the ground.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked. The headset had not been thrown to far away, and everything was very quiet, so it could not have been too hard to hear.

"_Yes, I did, please go see what this is."_ I leaned through into the car and grabbed the bag on the passenger seat, then leaned back out, standing up in the open, holding the bag at arm's length. This would be interesting. I slowly reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a black notebook. It _looked_ ordinary enough, I would not have guessed that it would poses the power to kill someone.

I was about to open it, to look for more evidence proving its power, but was stopped by something white and bone-y standing in front of me. I looked up, and came face to face with a very large, monster-like creature, the kind a child would dread seeing under their bed or in their closets.

A Shinigami.

I stared at it, refusing to show any expression, as did _it_. This must be Rem. I almost wanted to smile and introduce myself, but found myself instead looking away and opening the book while casually leaning against the damaged car. There must be two notebooks, that is how the other Kira was able to kill as well as the first. I remember I has said something like this before, after I watched the tape on Ray Penber's death. '_I could turn my back on you when you need me most, the second Kira writes your name in his death list, do not rely on me_.' I had come close, so close. The only thing I got wrong was that it was not a _list_ he would be writing their names on, it was a notebook.

"_V, is something the matter?"_ I was not surprised by L's question, I had been staring at the creature long enough to cause suspicion.

"Well, I would not say that." I looked back up at the Shinigami. "Nothing is practically _wrong_."

"_Then what is it?"_ I smirked, leaning off the care and turned my full body towards the _God_.

"Hello, you must be Rem. It is a pleasure to finally meat you. I am Vampire." The creature seamed shocked by my polite and formal introduction.

"V, who are you talking to?" Mr. Yagami asked, clearly worried for my own sanity. I looked back down at the notebook, then at the Shinigami, then back down, then back up.

"Hmm, it seems only whoever touches the notebook is able to see it."

"See what?"

"Look for yourself." I held out the notebook to him, and ignored his screams when he touched it. But what I could no longer ignore was the pain in my stomach. I will have to do something about that. I walked past Mr. Yagami (who was now laying on the ground in terror) and walked over to the right side of the helicopter where I knew L would be. "I do not believe you would want to miss this, L," I told him holding the notebook out. He took it without question and looked back out. He sees it. I looked away from him and back at _Rem_. This is not over yet.

"Ryuzaki! Come on, let me see!" I had a bad feeling about this. I pulled myself up by the edge of the helicopter window and peaked through, and saw the book was no longer in L's hands, but it was in Light's. Then, without warning, Light screamed.

And to think, I would not be here if I had just been truthful to that old man from the orphanage. I would not have gone to that butcher shop, and that would mean I would not have tasted the blood. I would not have been a criminal.

All I had left now was to wonder whether or not it was worth it.

* * *

**Hello!**

**So, the Death Note has now been discovered. YAY! I hope everyone liked this chapter. And just a quick question, do you think L and V should share something **_**intermit**_** next chapter, like, maybe a **_**kiss**_**? Tell me what you think, and thank you all for the last comments! And if you have any ideas you would like to happen i one of the future chapters, just tell me and I'll add it.**


	27. Unheard Bell

**CHAPTER 27**

**UNHEARD BELL**

**V'S POV**

Something was wrong. Or, at least, _too_ right. But knowing my nature, '_too right_' was never a good thing. Something felt too . . . _attractive_. Was someone _bleeding_?

I shook my head, directing my interest back onto the black notebook of death. The Death Note.

All rules reasonable and legitimate.

Except the ones at the back. They stated that the writer has to consistently write in the book every 13 days, or they will die. I did not like that rule. If it is true, then Light and Misa will be clear of suspicion and that is not what I want. No, what I want is to have Misa executed, and to have Light's blood on my hands.

"Hey!" Matsuda cheered after Aizawa had finished reading out all the rules, including the ones at the back. "If that's true then that means Light and Misa-Misa are completely cleared, doesn't it?!"

Everyone considered this for a second, and then relaxed, realising Matsuda was right. "Yeah, now that you've mentioned it, that's right! Light and Misa were detained for more than _50_ _days_ and are _still_ under covalence! If either of them _had_ been Kira, then there's no _way_ they'd be alive right now."

This was not good.

"Rem?" I said, turning to the Shinigami. It looked over at me with a bored, almost _sad_ expression. "Are these rules all real? They were not made up by _anyone_?" More pacifically Light.

"No, all rules are the same in both the Shinigami realm and the human world." I stepped closer, staring intently at the emotionless expression on the creature's face.

"So what you are saying . . ."— I turned my head to the killer notebook and walked closer to it, my back to the Shinigami. —". . . is that if I were to suddenly . . ."— I paused my feet when I was in front of Aizawa, and snatched the book from his hands, startling him slightly, then turned back to Rem. —". . . rip a page from the Death Note, we would all die?"

I pretended not to notice the worried look on the taskforce's expressions. "Yes, that is correct." I stared up at her for another few seconds, before looking around the room at all the frozen men (clearly suspicious of what I was about to do), and then smiled as I opened the book full of only names and death courses, as well as rule that were possibly fake.

"Well that is a risk I am willing to take."

"NO! Don't—!" Too late, I had already ripped out a piece of the lined paper. Everything was silent for a few seconds. Nothing happened. I was right. I never doubted I would be. I chucked as I scrunched the paper into a small ball and let it fall through my fingers. "Why . . . why would you do that?!" Matsuda yelled furiously. I took a single moment out of my happiness to stare at him blankly, then gave him a toothy grin and shot my attention back on the book.

The lack of attention Matsuda was getting from me made him angrier, so he stomped his way around the table that had been set up and got in my face. I did not look at him this time, not because I was afraid of what he would look like, but I wanted to observe his reaction, and see how far he would go to get me to take him seriously.

"V! Why would you _do_ that—?!"

"So I was right," I murmured to myself.

"You could have gotten us all _killed—_!"

"_Fascinating_."

"Was that your plan? Do you _want_ us dead—?!"

"Not all rules are real—"

"_VAMPIRE_!" I knew, with his new found courage and wits he had gained since he became a member of the Kira case, that he would do something to get his message across, but grabbing my shirt collar and yanking me up to his eye level had been on the pile of unlikely things he would do. I had thought he would have simply yelled louder. "_WHY_ WOULD YOU TRY TO _KILL_ US?!"

I said nothing, but at least this time I had my eyes on him. He seemed very angry, and so _cunning_. He really was a man now, he truly was worthy of the title 'Kira Taskforce Member'. I let a smile grace across my lips and tapped his clasped hands on my shirt soothingly. His face softened, and then a wave of realisation crossed it.

"V . . . I'm . . ." He gasped when he looked down at his fists, letting go of my white button shirt as though it had caught on fire. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just—"

"There, there, Matsuda," I reassured him. "I understand, and I apologise for startling you all, but it was a test I simple could not afford to pass up." I turned to look at all the gasping men. "This is conclusive proof of the rules being faulty. The ones at the front are clearly true from the evidence we have already, but the once at the back are more than likely fake to work in the favour of the original owner." I glanced at Light. He seemed . . . stunned, scared and . . . _mad_.

He was not Light anymore. He was not the kind boy with a passion for justice; he was Kira, the crazy blood thirsty murderer. I turned back to the Shinigami.

"Isn't that right, Rem—" I cut off, sucking in a deep breath of air that made a choking-gag-like sound. I could smell it. Something I had been dying to smell, until now that is. When was the last time I drank? A week? A _fortnight_? This was not good.

"W-what's going on?"

"Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't have ripped out the piece!"

"No," I choked out. "That is not it."

I was wrong to ignore my '_too right'_ nature in the first place, because I was now curtain someone was bleeding; only it was the completely wrong person.

"L-Light?" I turned hesitantly. I have to watch myself when this thirsty, or I might just kill him before anyone could register what was even happening. But would it really be that bad? He stared back at me, worried and slightly scared. I'm sure I had a scary enough expression to make _any_ child cry.

"Yes, V? What is it?"

". . . A-are you _b-bleeding_?" Though I already knew the answer, there was still a small part of me that hoped I was wrong. He frowned, and then looked down at his left hand, revealing a tiny red dot on one of his fingers.

"Yeah, but it's only a little cut, and it stopped bleeding _hours_ ago." Oh dear Lord, this was not good. Now that he had revealed his insignificant cut, the scent was stronger, whipping at my face like an invisible whip. It was simply _mouth-watering_! Words could not describe the scent, but the scene was slightly easier.

My legs were willing me to move towards the scent, to lunge at the owner of it, but something held me back. I forgot what it was, my sight and sanity was clouded by my lust, but whatever it was, it was important, so I could not give into myself.

I grinded my teeth together, fighting myself as I take a step forward. If I could not even remember the reasons I should step away, then why stop? This is what I am, and I am happy about that. This man, this _boy_ was no longer the one I considered a friend. I have no friends.

This was it, the death of the boy of whose name was nothing but a faded memory clouded by blood lust. He would die, no one could stop me, what could they do? What were they against me? They are nothing. This boy would die; it mattered not if he had committed a crime as all my other victims had, it never did. As a bowled my head (a silent sibylic action that I was about to pounce) a distant but recognizable voice call out.

"_V! Stop!"_ V? Who was _V_? That is not my name. What is my name? This question was enough to make me stop in my tracks, deep in thought. I have no name. I am not Vampire, Ester Hade, Nancy Grillchi or even _V_. I am nothing, as I had reminded myself countless amounts of times as a child. "V?"

I closed my eyes, holding my breath and swallowed as I did so. I was going to . . . _kill_ Light Yagami. No, I stand corrected; I _am_ going to kill _Kira_. His blood reeks of pure ignorance, greed and evil. He _deserves _to die!

I napped my eyes open, prepared to resume my attack, but instead of seeing my victim as I thought I would, I came to meet the blank stare of a raven headed man, standing right next to my victim.

L. _He _was my friend. He _is_ my friend. And _he_ is the reason for me to step back, to let _Kira_ live, until we conflicted further evidence against him.

"V?" he asked softly, tilting his head. "Is everything alright?" No, I would not kill Kira. Not now. The monster in me did not like that at all, so I was not surprised when the aching pain ripped at my insides.

"Gah," I groaned, grating my teeth, stepping back with my back crouched. "Gah . . ."

"V? Are you alright?" L stepped forward.

"No! S-stay away! Please—Gah!" I pushed my hands again my stomach, hoping to ease the pain. It did not work. Crouching my back lower, and continued stepping backwards as far as the chain would allow. I liked to think I would do nothing to harm him, or the others, I liked to think I was nothing but helpful to them, but that could not be further from the truth. I _am_ dangerous. And no amount of blood could help that.

Unless. . .

"GAH! Oh _God_!" I collapsed, falling forward onto the hard, cold floor.

"Watari! Come here and take V to room 051, and hurry!"

* * *

_Chug, chug, chug_! I repeated to myself as I drank down the bags of blood. Room 051 is a room L created pacifically for me. It was a room with a freezer and heater, the freezer being filled with blood bags and the heater being used to heat the blood, but I did not bother to do that today, I just sat next to the freezer, chugging down cold blood. Any other day this would have been disgusting, but I did not want to wait anytime getting rid of my aching stomach.

"V?" came, almost the very last voice I expected to hear. This was the voice of Aizawa. What could he want? "I'm coming in, okay?" I didn't reply. Denying him access would indicate the fact that I did not want him to look at me, and that is a sign of shame. I would not show that kind of emotion. "Okay." I heard him breath in a deep breath, then entire, opening the door slowly. "Umm, are you feeling alright?"

I continued my silence; wiping away the stream of blood I had formed from the corner of my lips to my chin in an attempt to look slightly more presentable. Aizawa cringed and shuttered.

"Umm, did I come at a bad time?"

"What do you want, Aizawa?" He understood that I was not in the mood for small talk, as I never was, and got straight to the point.

"I just wanted to say . . . thank you."

"For what?"

"For . . ." He stepped closer so he had more room to close the door behind him. "For that little _talk_ you had with me, _after_ I let the taskforce. The one about you and your non-blood related family. The reason you are here." I understood what he spoke of.

"This is not something you should be thanking me for."

"No, it is! If it weren't for you . . . I don't know _where_ I'd be right now."

"Well, certainly not here, with me. You would be back out _there_, catching Kira," I reminded him, pointing in the direction of the main work room.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes. You would have made your way back here without my help, Aizawa." With that said he was able to leave peacefully. But I, on the other hand, remand there, my mind far from being peaceful. How was I supposed to gain Kira's trust when I could hardly keep myself from killing him? These blood bags were useless to the face of Kira.

And so to continue my earlier thought before I collapsed in agony. I would remain dangerous to Kira and the taskforce; unless I drink the blood of something I have never tried before, something inhuman.

The Shinigami. "Rem?" I murmured. "Rem?"

"What do you want?" the tiered voice that could only belong to the one thing I was looking for came. I looked up at the bone-y creature and smiled darkly.

"Please, tell me, Rem, do Shinigami have blood?"

"Only some, but not all. Blood is unnecessary for Shinigami." Exhalent.

"Good. Then I suppose it is possible for you to . . . give some to me then?" She seemed quite taken aback by this.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because, Rem. I would like to drink it."

"I cannot do that."

"And why not?" I challenged. The Shinigami did not seem to like my demanding attitude.

"You know I could kill you at any time," she threatened. "All I have to do is write you name down in my Death Note, and you would be gone."

"No you would not. You _could_ not." She narrowed her eyes and I smirked wider.

"And why is that?"

"Because you would not want your precious Light to die, would you?" She seemed to relax at my threat.

"He means nothing to me." I believed her words. If Kira did not mean anything to her, then what could? It did not seem likely that she cared for anything. I felt the point in saying my next threat was mute, but did anyway.

"Or Misa Amane." At this she tensed. So, a death God cares about an annoying supermodel? Well, at least it is something I could use. I smirked wider. The Shinigami could see that I had court her, so she did not waste time denying it.

"You will not touch her. It would be impossible for you to harm her if I wrote your name in my death Note."

"No, that is where you are wrong." I stood up and walked around. This act was always one that resembled one of dominance. I was dominating a Shinigami. "Yes, it is impossible for someone to kill another in 40 seconds when they are not even in eyesight, but it is also impossible to kill someone without a name with a Death Note." I had her in checkmate now.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I only want the blood of a Shinigami, if you do not supply it then find another, just make sure it is from a death god, I will know if it is not, do this and I will not kill Light or Misa." The Shinigami said nothing; she only stared at me for a good five seconds before vanishing threw a wall.

* * *

Rain, in my opinion, is one of the most beautiful things about life. It was any amazing element, because, like the sun, it is able to give life, and can take it away just as easily. Do we really deserve the life it gives; do we even deserve the death it brings?

These questions are exactly what had me consider turning back, to retreat from the stairs leading to the roof of the building.

It had been a few days since I almost attacked Kira, and only one day since I drunk the blood of a death God.

It had tasted . . . _dead_, but surprisingly soothing and _satisfying_. The blood I usually had was satisfying in a way that felt as though I had found water on a scorching hot day, but the Shinigami blood was satisfying in a way that felt as though I had been exhausted beyond explanation and was finally able to sleep. I still did not know whether Rem had given me her own blood or had gone out to retrieve another's (it seemed more likely for her to get another's with the fact that she looked to be nothing but bone), but soon abandoned the thought when I decided it did not matter.

"Hey, V." That soft yet dark voice, the voice I had grown to hate, came from the beginning of the large hall I found myself walking down. I stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"Hello, Light." I could almost _smell_ his intimidating smirk. I was not sure if this was because of the Shinigami's blood, the blood bags or just the fact that he was not bleeding anymore, but I no longer had a problem being around him. The taskforce (Mr. Yagami in particular) had protested on me being around Kira, but L had permitted it anyway. Logically, it made little sense, for all he knows I could kill Kira at anytime. Perhaps that was exactly what he was hoping for.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I returned in the exact same curious tone as he had used. I could hear his footsteps as he walked closer.

"I don't actually have a reason. Do you?" My already slouched back lowered further.

"Yes." He was standing next to me now, to my left. I did not look at him.

"And why is that?" I turned my head to the right, away from him, to stare out the large, clear windows and at the colourless clouds and water blankly.

"To feel the rain." With that said I turned my head away and continued walking. But Kira would not let this convocation go just yet.

"V?" I stopped walking again. "About what happened a few days ago, I just wanted you to know that I forgive you." He . . . _forgives_ me? After what I almost did to him?

I turned my face to stare at his, my emotionless mask still in place. "I never apologised," I reminded him. His smirk grew more pronounced and he cocked his head to the right ever so slightly.

"You never had to."

Those eyes. Eyes that had once, and still could, capture the attention of almost any woman, despite they were the colour known to be dull and boring. They had once shown such purity, compaction and warmth. Now all they show is darkness, negative mystery and coldness. The eyes of true evil. My eyes had never looked like that.

So it was true. I am not evil, only insane. I remembered a time when I had thought I was not insane, then the times I had thought I was. I was never sure, but now I am. I had thought I was dark minded, I thought I saw the world in a way that no one could, and that is true, but I now know that I was never evil, and that being insane was better than evil. It was better than being like Kira, because that kind of evil is dark enough to willingly kill a beautiful young man with a bright future. It was soulless enough to take away Light.

I stared at him for a few more seconds before turning around fully and walked towards him. He did nothing but stand there has I stood in front of him, and then slowly raised my arms to embrace him in a gentle hug. "Thank you . . . Kira." I did not speak the rest out lowed. _For showing me that there is something worst then myself out there_.

". . . You're welcome," he murmured as he returned the embrace. He must have thought I was referring to something else. That is not what I was thinking about though. He had not denied being Kira. Clearly, he had either not heard me correctly, or he thought he had no reason to, and he was right to think so. If I were on his side then there would be absolutely no way he could ever loose, against L or anyone, and if I was not, no one would believe me if I were to tell them about this convocation. Who would believe a crazy killer?

I then let my arms fall back to my sides, turned away and continued to walk. He did not stop me this time, but instead walked the opposite way. Good.

Outside was as nice as I had thought it would be. The clouds were as grey as they were out the window and the rain was bucketing down as hard as it had sounded. Beautiful. But my attention was not on the weather for long before a figure court my eyes. The figure wore a plain, white shirt, loose jeans, had messy, ebony hair and a pronounced slouch.

L.

I did not speak a word to him as I lazily dragged myself through the heavy rain and wind to stand beside his and stare at the dark sky. "Are you alright, V?"

"Yes," I mumbled, turning to look at his sad face that had cast downwards. "Should I not be?"

"No, it's just that . . ."— He looked back up at the sky. —"I worry about you sometimes."

I did not question him, as I normally would have.

"Is there a reason you're here, V?"

"I wanted to listen to the rain." I could feel him eyes on me now, but I did not look away from the clouds. "And were better place to do that then the roof?"

"Hmm," he hummed in both agreement and thought. "I'm here for a similar purpose."

"And that purpose being?"

". . . To listen to the bell." I looked over at him. It was his turn to stare at only the sky. "Were better place to do that then the roof?" I pressed my lips together tightly and listened out for these bells he spoke of. I heard nothing.

"Bell?"

"Yes, the bell. It's been ringing unusually loud today." I listened harder, but heard nothing but rain and distant cars.

"Really? I cannot hear it." He turned back to me.

"Oh. You can't hear it?" I shook my head. "It's been ringing none stop all day. I find it . . . _very _distracting. I wonder if it's a church. Maybe a wedding, perhaps a . . ."

I lifted my hand to pull it behind my ear in hopes I will be able to hear this _bell_, but there was nothing of it, andif I could not hear it, then it was not there. Or maybe there was a bell. But the bell could only be heard by L. Perhaps this was his bell. A bell unheard of by everyone but him. "I do not believe it is either of them."

He stared at me with sad eyes, then cast them back down, slouching even more then he already was. "I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes sense anyway. If I were you I wouldn't believe any of it."

"And I to you. If you listened to everything I say . . ." _Who knows where or who he would be right now_.

"Yes. That's fare . . . but . . . tell me, V, in all your years of running, hiding . . . _living, _have you ever met a person that has ever told the truth?" What was he getting at? He was obviously talking about Kira. About humanity.

". . . No," I admitted, looking down also. "I do not believe there is anyone out there capable of being or saying nothing but the truth." He said nothing as he considered the sad but truthful words. "I do not know if you will believe this, but I think I am the most honest person I have ever met."

"Oh. Is that so?" He snickered. "You know I can't believe that, V. I can't believe anything you say."

"I know. That is why I often question why you let me join the taskforce so easily in the first place." This was also true. "I had known you would let me join . . . I just thought you would have shown at least a little reluctance."

"I _was_ reluctant," he said, mater-of-fact. This would have come as somewhat unexpected, but the part of me that cared had disappeared for the moment. I waited for him to continue. "After the kiss thirteen years ago, I had been nothing but determined to catch you, than laugh at you when seeing you behind bars."

I remained silent, considering this. I was not surprised he felt this way; in fact I would have thought him to be crazy to feel anything else.

". . . We should get inside," he finally suggested. "We're both soaked."

"Alright," I agreed.

* * *

I sighed as I wiped my dripping wet white hair with the towel L had given me.

"Well, that was an unpleasant outing." I chuckled and shifted in my spot on the stairs.

"I disagree. Outdoors is nice, no matter the wether." I could feel his eyes longer on the back on my towel covered head, and then came to sit in front of me. I thought nothing of it, until he took my foot by his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked. My tone was not demanding as others would have been, just curious.

"I thought I might help you out," he replied incessantly. "You were busy wiping yourself off anyway."

"You do not have to; I am capable of drying myself."

"I can give you a massage as well," he offered with a tiny smile. "It's the least I could do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this." I almost refused, and was about to tell him it was an unnecessary deed and that I could take care of myself, but the look in his eyes pulled me away from the idea.

"Do as you please, I will not object," I permitted casually, leaning back slightly as I looked away from him wide black eyes.

"Alright." He took my foot more firmly in his hands with the towel clasping it, then squeezed. His touch was rather gentle, but there was enough pressure so my foot could feel the satisfying tingle. I leant back further and was beginning to allow myself to enjoy the feeling, when I felt drops of cold water drip onto my foot. I looked down and saw it was caused by L's soaked hair, the water sliding through his locks and onto my foot. They could have easily been mistaken for tears.

I snickered and used my towel to wipe his hair at the front. "Your hair is still wet." He looked up at me with the same sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." I did not understand. I could hear that there was a hidden meaning to his words, but I could not fathom what it was. Why was he so sad? He was acting as though his world was ending. "It'll be lonely, won't it?"

"Hmm?" I asked, frowning a little in frustration from all the questions stirring in my head. He gazed up at me with his black hair covering his right eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"You and I will be parting away soon." I had not considered it like that. After the case is completely solved, and we have obtained all the notebooks . . . then what? What will I do then? When I first started this case I had planned to solve it, then go straight back to my ordinary life. Hunt then drink, hunt then drink, until the day I died, but now I could not picture myself doing that, living a life like that. What would I do?

I was at a loss for an answer, until my deceased mother's words echoed through my memory. '_Babe, chill, you think too much. Just relax and enjoy what you have, 'cause what you have is _something.' Never had anything she has ever said been as inspiring as it is now.

I smiled as I lifted the towel higher and began drying his hair more. He protested to nothing, if anything he encouraged it as he tilted his head against the towel. When I was almost done he took my wrist in his hand and looked into my eyes. I did not let myself wonder why they were so sad, but I instead stared back at them, smiling a little wider.

I was not sure what was happening, but I did not bother trying to figure it out, loyally sticking to my mother's advice as L's lips brushed kindly against my own.

How had we reached this point? I suppose there was always a part of me that knew it eventually would happen. But being this close to L, it made me wonder if I really had planned to drink his blood. L is not a victim, he is a friend.

My _best_ friend. I could not let him die, by the hand of Kira or my own. Much less my own.

We stayed like that for a while, our eyes closed, not moving, that is, until his phone rang. He then pulled away, quickly answering it. I did not pay attention to what he was saying. Instead I reached up to graze my figures against my lips. L and I had kissed twice now, but this was slightly different.

Why had he done that?

I looked up at his now standing form, tempted to ask this question out loud, but he seemed too distracted to answer it anyway.

"Come on, V," he murmured, his back to me when he had hung up the phone. "It seems everything is working out."

I said nothing. I did not question him, ague with him, or even speak to him; I only got up off the stairs and followed.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Sorry this took some time . . . again. I'll try to be fast next time.**

**If anyone has any ideas for next chapter, just tell me. I love ideas!**


	28. Pride

**Before I begin the chapter, I want you all to know that as sad as the beginning may seem, there will be a happy ending, so please don't stop reading until the end.**

**CHAPTER 28**

**PRIDE**

**V'S POV**

Never, since I had begun working on the Kira case had I thought I would be here. Since I started the case I vowed I would not let anything happen to L, and yet here I stood in front of a grave with a cross at sunset.

I remember the moments of his death. Oh how they haunt me.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hmm, so I was right, L was going to take my advice after all._

_He was going to test the notebook. If I am right about the rules being fake also, then we would only have further evidence against Kira. All is going according to plan._

_And yet I could not shake off this strange feeling. It was that . . . _too right_ feeling. The feeling so right to the monster inside me that it was bad. I did not understand it, but I did know it was the same kind of feeling I had when Kira was bleeding. Was someone else bleeding? I could only hope it was not Kira again, for anyone else's blood would be fine. The exception being L._

"_We're very close!" L growled at Mr. Yagami, silencing his protests and bringing me out of my own thoughts. "If we work this out, the entire case will be solved."_

_**Crash**__, erupted the lightning, but it was not the sound that had me turning around. It was the presents of the creature with a glowing red eye standing behind me. Something is wrong._

_Suddenly all lights were out, and computer screens flashed from information and architect designs to bright white with the words 'All dada deleted'. Something had happened to Watari. What is going on?_

_I frowned in deep confusion, an emotion I was not at all fond of, and looked around the room. The Shinigami, Rem. What has it done? Has it decided to kill use? Though I was safe, I knew the others would not be._

_. . . This is Kira's plan. He has tricked them all, and has used the Shinigami. If he wants only one person dead, that would be . . ._

_L._

"_Everyone! The Shiniga—" He did not finish. Immediate panic struck my brain as I whipped around, watching as he spoon he had been holding slipped from his slender finger and thumb, along with it his body tipped over the left._

_I wanted to do something. I wanted to catch him, stare sadly into his eyes as they gently closed, but all of this was a haunted experience granted to Kira himself. The very man to put L in his current position. Despite the way I feel for Kira, and what he was doing, taking this role as the last person L will ever see again was, in every way, his own right. He would kneel there and watch as he took the very soul he had been longing to take since he began as Kira._

_I could not hate him for that, because I used to do the same thing. And if I am being completely honest with myself, in some way, I still am doing it._

_But all this did not stop me from wishing I could shove him off of L and give him the peace he deserves before he leaves. But then came the question as to whether he would in fact prefer my gaze as appose to his killers. Is staring into the eyes of the devil you lost to better then staring at . . . _me_? What had his kiss meant? What did it mean to him?_

_I would never know, for how could one ask such a question to a dead man?_

_Could this really be happening? I did not want to believe it was, but a fact is a fact. He is dead, and you cannot bring back a dead man._

_I did not listen to a word the others spoke. I did not hear Kira's screams of fake agony, or Mr. Yagami's shaky protests as Kira demanded the Shinigami to reveal itself. They were all worried they would die, and for the first time in almost 15 years, I wished I could join them. I wished I could feel the fear of death, but the thing is how could one be afraid of something when there was absolutely no possible way of it happening? I could wish all I wanted; the fact remained that the Shinigami could not kill me. No one can. When I die, it will be of old age, because I can survive any and all explosion, gunshot, and so much more. Hell, I can accuse, demand and threaten a Shinigami and live, getting away with everything I wanted. The only thing I cannot survive against is a healthy, natural death that most would want. All but me._

_I wished I could fear death with the only man that had every truly understood me. I wished to fear for L._

"_V," I finally heard a distant voice asked. I silently turned my expressionless eyes to Aizawa in question. "Take over, we're gonna look for the Shinigami." Or a second I wondered what he meant by _'take over'_, until I saw the lifeless body in his arms. "V?" I was still, unsure whether or not to _take over, _but in the end it was not up to my rational mind. My body instead, acted on its own accord, guiding me closer and closer to the corps of the raven headed man until I was crouched next to it and held it in my arms._

_The longer I held the corps, the realer reality became. L was dead._

_For the first time in a long time, I had to fight back tears._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ryuzaki. We've gathered here for your privet funeral. The public have no idea you're gone." I did not want to listen to him as he went on. This case was not over. I would find evidence against Kira, and I would kill him myself.

"That's right," Kira said, and I almost felt pleasure with the fact that it almost sounded as though he were agreeing with me, but since L's death, pleasure was an emotion too out of reach for me to hope for. "We'll catch Kira and avenge Ryuzaki. Solving this case will be our last gift to him, to Watari."

Never in my own life had I ever felt so compelled to kill another creature. How dare he give the last words?!

. . . Well, I suppose they were not really the last words. He was L's murderer, and he was the one to look into his eyes as he died, but he would not be the last person to wish L farewell. I will be doing that.

When the task force had left, all that remained was Kira, L's grave and I.

"Everything is gone, V." I did not look at him as he spoke, in fear that if I did, I would not be able to restrain myself from ripping his throat out. "Everything that was in my way . . . in _our _way . . . is _gone_." I did not react as he slid his hand into my fingerless gloved hand. "It will only be a matter of time before I kill off the rest of the police, and then . . . we will have our perfect world."

A life without L is not perfection. Only blank, unanswered. I could not stand Kira's touch much longer. He has to leave, because when he dies, it will be in front of everyone that had ever believed in him. I will avenge L by showing everyone who doubted him and his brilliances that he was right, that he was _always_ right. "I can't tell you how it feels, V."

"No need." I could feel his eyes on me, but I still would not look at him. I ducked my head lower so my eyes were shielded better. "I have been fighting against L for a long time now. Longer then you have, Kira. I know how it feels. My only regret is that I was not the one to finish him off myself. So . . . if it is okay with you, I would like to be the one to speak the last words."

At first, I thought he would refuse, giving me only the options to leave, use force, or seduction him, but instead found myself hearing the gentle footsteps fading away. Now it was only me, and L's grave.

Here I am, in a graveyard, at a funeral, saying the last goodbye to one of the few men I have ever cared for. What does one do in this situation? Simple, they cry. I would like to think I am above the action that most faced, but sadly, I am not. So I fell to my knees and let the hot salty water stream out of my eyes.

As I cried, I almost wanted to blame him for leaving me like this. Why would he die after what we did together? Had the kiss meant nothing to him? Did it mean anything to me? Kissing him was the last thing we did together before he left. Kissing him was the most intermit thing we have ever done. So yes, the kiss did mean something to me. But the question remained as to whether or not it was the same to him, and that was a question that would remain unanswered.

With this in mind hotter and heavier tears fell from my eyes and onto the soil that is L's grave. How dare he do this to me? I used to be a bloodthirsty criminal that all other criminals feared and hated, but somehow, L managed to warm his way into my head and heart without me even knowing it, then leaves me to cry on his grave! How dare he?!

Despite all of this, I still could not bring myself to curse the day he was born. I could not bring myself to regret ever having to meet him; I only regret watching him die. No, I don't even regret that. I only regret not doing anything to prevent his death. I wish he were still alive.

When my low cries had turned into heavy breaths and sniffs, something caught my eye. At first I thought it was the setting sun reflecting off of some of my remaining tears, but when I looked up I immediately saw it was not the sun or my tears, but the cross on the gravestone. It was glowing. I frowned in confusion, and turned to examine the orange sun, but knew it was already too far past the trees to have taken any responsibility for this strange glow of the cross. My frown softened into what I could only assume would have been pure confusion rather than frustration, and slowly turned my head to stared back over at the glowing cross.

Something was happening, _what_ was unknown, but the monster inside was having a _too wrong _feeling, so whatever was happening, it was a good thing. I did not understand it, but I was determined to.

With this new light and fire I was feeling, I did the one thing I could guess this meant. I dug into the ground that had been L's grave.

* * *

**3 PERSON'S POV**

"Hey, when did V say she'd be back?" Matsuda asked, leaning forward in his seat in the moving car.

"She should be back soon," Light answer, purposefully leaving the emotion out of his voice. He's supposed to be acting like he has worse things to be thinking about, and he sure as hell wasn't going to act like there isn't, even if all he is thinking about is the new world and the possibility of sharing it with such a worthy, useful and powerful person like V. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's at HQ before we even get there."

"Yeah, but . . . was it really a good idea to just leave her like that? What if—"

"What if _what_, Matsuda?" Aizawa interrupted harshly. "What if she runs off and goes on a murderous rampage? Rips out the throats of incessant children and robs a bank with their heads? You should know better. She's not like that, Matsuda."

"Well, yeah but . . . she's still a murderer. We shouldn't just leave her like that." He looked down, and murmured out the last words they were all just daring him to say. "Ryuzaki never would."

With a sigh, Aizawa spoke. "Fine, I'll go back."

* * *

**V'S POV**

For the average person it would have taken at least an hour or so to dig up a grave, but, I am not the average person, so I was able to feel the hard coffin beneath my fingers within five minutes. After I had brushed the remaining soil away with my dirty hands, I hesitated.

I had seen his lifeless face once, why would I want to see it again? Why would the glowing cross mean anything? I am crazy; perhaps it was simply a delusion. I looked back up at the now purple sky, ready to climb out of the hole I had dug, but stoped when I heard something.

Breathing?

I looked back down at the still coffin, and sighed. I would never know unless I check. Besides, what do I have to lose? Nothing but more tears.

I sighed again as I crouched down and opened the coffin, revealing a very pale raven head.

L.

I bit my lower lip and gently crouched lower onto my knees against the half of the coffin that was still closed.

"L," I whispered, watching only his closed eyes. "I do not know where one goes after death. I had always thought a dead man would go . . . I do not even know anymore. But I can only hope you go somewhere good. I hope if you go to heaven, you will not be bored, I hope if you go to hell that you rule it and the devil. I have no doubt that you will succeed. After all, you ruled me." But not Kira. I breathed out a shaky breath and let one last tear fall from my left eye and onto L's cheek. "I wish you would come back, because I need to know. Did that kiss mean nothing to you, or was it as important to you as it was me?"

There was no response, as I knew there would not be. I breathed in through my mouth and lent forward to rest my face against his cold shoulder. This would be the final time I ever see him, the final time I ever touch him, to final time I ever cry.

As I sniffed, I came to smell a scent I was not expecting. It was warm, and delicious. It smelt like . . . fresh blood. Not the kind any detective, criminal or any adult has, but more so the blood from a very small child. It smelt like blood from new life.

I slowly pulled my face away to examine L's body. The tear was no longer on his cheek. It could not have dried out already, and even if it had, there would be a small dry spot. I frowned and stared at L's closed eyes that, for some unexplainable reason, began moving.

"L?" There was no response with words, but instead his lips departed slightly. I gasped and immediately placed my fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse. There was none. I frowned deeper, but this time in desperation rather than confusion. "Please," I whispered. "Please. Please. Please." Then I felt it. The light thump of the blood gently being pumped through his veins.

He is alive. I gasped again and stared down at his face.

"L? L can you hear me?" He, again, did not use words, but he did manage to lightly nod his head in a motion so small it would have gone unnoticed by most. "Can you speak? If so, tell me who you think I am."

". . . Mmmm."

". . . _Yes_?"

"Mmmm, hmmm . . . V-V. V. W-where am . . . I?" He spoke, real words, though not clear, but still intelligible. At this point I was at a loss as to what I should do. What does one do when someone worth crying over comes back to life? They certainly would not act casual, they would cry some more, perhaps smother them in hugs and such. But I was not about to do that. I had lost too much pride already, need I loos more?

"How are you?" I asked.

"I th-thought you weren't one for s-small talk." I was unable to compose myself, so I laughed.

* * *

**3 PERSON'S POV**

It was silent as the remaining members of the Kira investigation team walked through the grave yard. Most weren't worried about V. They all had complete trust in her, all but Matsuda. Despite everything she has done for him and the rest of them, he couldn't bring himself to not worry. Now that Ryuzaki was gone, she was the only reliable source in catching Kira, so if she left, then they would be left with few options.

Light Yagami on the other hand was not fazed either way. The way he saw it, if she left, then he would undoubtedly become the new L. Not that she has much of a chance at it anyway, with her criminal record and all. But if she stayed, it would only benefit him.

So all in all, either way he would win. With L gone there was no competition. The only one that could possibly mature up to L is V, but he had done the estimates and read through all her records and has come to the conclusion that she was as eager to see a new world as he was. That is why she kills all those criminals and has hid from the law and even L for so long. Because she believes in justice. Whatever she does now, it will be for the greater good.

"G-guys!" Matsuda suddenly yelled, capturing everyone's attention. "Sh-she's gone!"

"What?! What do you mean _she's gone_?!" Mr. Yagami demanded running closer to where Matsuda stood in front of Ryuzaki's grave.

"She's no here."

"She's probably back at HQ. Come on, let's go back," Light suggested, but Matsuda interrupted.

"No, look, she left a note!" Light looked down at the paper in Matsuda's hands.

"What does it say?"

"That . . . she's left us."

* * *

**V'S POV**

"The last thing I remember was Light's face . . . then closing my eyes," L grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Hmmm," I hummed, tightening my grip of the stirring weal of the car. We had been driving for about half an hour now, discussing his death and the case, though we did not exchange large words with the fact that L was still recovering from . . . _death_. After I had awoken him (though I still do not know how I had), I helped him climb out of his grave, reburied it, then lied to the rest of the task force through a note informing them that I no longer had any interest in the case now that L was gone, and that they should tell the media and public that I had died trying to catch Kira, or whatever other reason, it did not matter. It would be better if I was dead to the world, though I had not given them a full explanation as to why they should, I had a feeling they would comply to my request anyway.

"But now that we have decided to keep my survival a secret, I don't know where we can go."

"Do not concern yourself with that," I assured him. "I have a place in mind."

* * *

**3 PERSON'S POV**

"What was that? Rodger, what did you just say?!" Mello demanded, standing firmly in front of the older man's desk. He didn't have time for this. Unless it was something really important, then he would rather be back guarding the mail box in case V sent them another letter, it was his day after all.

"I'm afraid L is dead." The blond gasped, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"He's dead? But-but how?!" Mello leaned over the desk, trying to get a good vow of Rodger's face. "Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him?!" When Rodger didn't answer right away Mello became impaction, so he grabbed the older man by his shirt and pulled him forwards. "C'mon, Rodger, you've _got_ to tell me!"

"Probably."

"But he promised me he'd find Kira and have him executed, and now you're telling me, that he's been _killed_?!"

"M-Mello―!" He was cut off by the sound of a box of puzzles colliding against the office floor, capturing the attentions of both Mello and Rodger. They came to the sight of the young boy in white standing, eyes shielded by his snow hair, expression blank.

"Who else died?" he questioned lowly, his voice dark with a slight hint of demand. Mello immediately knew what he was asking. L was not the only one against Kira, and if Kira was able to kill L, didn't that mean there was a possibility that he could have killed V?

"There was also Watari," Rodger sighed, sitting back in his seat. Mello did not bother grabbing him again, he was too busy staring at Near. _Could she really be . . .?_

"Who else?" Mello murmured, casting his head down like Near was.

"What?"

"WHO ELSE DIED?!" He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know, and if screaming at the old man was what it took then so be it. He was going to get answers, was V dead or not? She had vowed she would prevent L's death, and she would not go back on a vow so long as she lived. _If_ she lived.

"Mello, calm yourself!"

"Tell me, Rodger! Who . . . else . . . _died_?"

Rodger sighed, shaking his head, deciding to give up on trying to figure out why they were so interested to know and answered the question. "There is only one other I know of, and it is V, the criminal L had been unsuccessful in catching."

Mello did not respond. What could he do? One thing he would not do is cry. Not in front of Near anyway, he had too much pride to do such a thing. So without another word he ran out of the room.

Near did not follow him immediately, he didn't even watch him run away, he only stared down at the unsorted puzzle pieces at his feet. _If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a looser._ Does that make V a looser? He didn't want to believe that, he couldn't.

Near turned away from the puzzle, leaving it to be unsolved as he left the room. Like Mello, he too had too much pride to cry, but he was not used to all this emotion, all this sadness, all this grief, and it left him feeling unbalanced, forcing him to stumble and lean his weight against the wall.

* * *

As Matt quickly clicked on the game's buttons he heard the bedroom door shut. It must be Mello, only he would enter without knocking. Or maybe it was someone else, but he had been too court up in his game to hear it. He glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye to check (which was difficult since him was wearing goggles) then smiled. This was the first time in hours that Mello had entered the room, or even step away from the mailbox outside, this meant he was either tiered, or V had finally written to them.

"Hey, Mel—"

"Shut up and help me pack!"

". . . What?" The red headed boy gave his friend a funny look, cocking his head to the side. "_Why_?"

"Don't question me, just _pack_!" Mello roughly pulled out a suitcase and began stuffing cloths in it.

"But—"

"I said _don't,_ four eyes!" Not once had Mello ever insulted Matt about his goggles. Not _once_.

"Mello . . . y-you _know_ these are from V. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Mel—"

"SHUT UP, MATT!" the furious boy screamed, getting in the red headed boys face, the hot, angry tears finally falling.

"Mel . . . what's going on?" Mello couldn't take it anymore, his friends soothing voice flooded his mind with memories of V, and he just broke, letting his legs give in. Matt caught him before he hit the floor, holding him up.

"Sh-she's gone, Matt," he whispered in a quiet whimper.

"What?" He didn't say another word. He trusted her, he loved having her in his life, even if she wasn't around much, she was still there somewhere, and it felt like she would always be.

"I guess I was wrong."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Matt sniffed, shoving another spoonful of vanilla ice-cream into him mouth. Mello, Matt and Near were on Mello's bed, Matt leaning against the head of the bed with a leg hanging over and a bucket of ice-cream in his arms, Mello lying on the bed next to Matt, his legs spread carelessly and chocolate wrappers around his form and stomach, and Near was sitting alone at the end, legs crossed and head hanging low, his hair shielding his bloodshot eyes.

"I know!" Mello agreed, a stir in him voice. Though he had not had a drop of alcohol, if he was sad enough to eat over triple the amounts of chocolate he usually would in a day and a half, then he may as well be intoxicated. "And here I sat, thinking she'd be around forever! I mean, _c'mon_, what am I? A five year old? People die!"

"_Yeah_," Matt chocked out.

"They-they die all the time!"

"_Yeah_."

"I mean, sure . . . she had the most badass movies _ever_!"

"_Yeah_."

"But, she's still _human_! Humans die all the time."

"_Y_-_yeah_."

"And that's why L died too. They're _both_ dead!"

Near sniffed lightly, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "But Kira's still out there," he stated.

"I _know_! That's the worst part! Her killer is still _out there_, and now there's no one to _stop_ him!" Mello sucked in shaky breaths. It was silent for a while, everyone thinking over his words, and then slowly came to a realisation.

"No one . . ." Matt began, sitting forward. ". . . Except us."

Near thought about this for a second then stood up on the bed, his expression being as determined and fearless as it could be. "Yes, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yes. Kira must be executed for this." He turned away and jumped off the bed. "And I will do whatever it takes to catch him."

"_You_?!" Mello yelled. Before anyone could blink, Mello was off the bed and in Near face, and scowl on him lips as he hissed, "Over my dead body. _I'll_ be the one to find him."

"Guys!" Matt interrupted, quickly standing up and shoved the two away from each other.

Well, more so Mello, because Near wasn't really doing anything, and didn't look like he was about to either, but Mello was a different story, he looked like he was ready to rip his head off.

"This isn't something that we should fight over. Yes . . . V's gone . . ." He frowned, looking down sadly, but shook it off and spoke again, head held high. "But that doesn't mean you've lost everything! She loved us _all_, because she _believed_ in us _all_. She has done everything she can to make sure we stick together; no matter how much some of us want to kill the other." He glanced accusingly at Mello then at Near. "But she wouldn't want us to do that just because she can't prevent it anymore. We will avenge her, and we will do it the way she would want us to. Together."

With a smile of bright pride, he stepped back and stuck his arm out, revealing a gloved fist.

"Now are _we_ going to catch Kira, as a _team_, or are _you _going to get yourselves killed, _alone_?"

Both boys stared at Matt's fist for a long moment. Mello looked away, unsure of his decision. He didn't want to work with Near, but he didn't want to disappoint V either. Mello was a very religious boy, and believed V was watching them from somewhere. He didn't want her to see him as a stubborn brat, as all his pears did. He wanted her to see him as the same boy she had always seen him. The same boy she kept seeing ever chance she got.

When he looked back at Matt's fist, he saw it was now covered by a pale hand that he immediately recognised as Near's. "What'd ya say, Mel?"

Mello shook his head in disbelief and turned his back to them. What should he do? He would never have even _considered_ working with Near if it weren't for V. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up dead in order to catch Kira before Near. "Mello," Near said calmly. Mello clenched his jaw at the sound of his voice. "You and I are both L's succeeders, and that is because we both have something the other lacks. I lack the action and bravery, you lack the calm. Please, don't ruin our chances of avenging V and L. Do this for L. Do this for V. . . Do this for _yourself_."

It was dead silent, and Matt almost thought Mello would decline, but he surprised him, as he usually did. "_Fine_," he sighed, turning back around. He was frowning deeply, but did not let them see the pride he was losing, only the remaining. "This is for V."

He then slapped his hand onto the two others and clasped then tightly. "Yes," Near agreed. "For V."

"For me," a voice from the bedroom door chanted, instantly leaving the boys star struck and gaping as they turned around.

"V."

* * *

**Hello.**

**Just so everyone knows, I put that AN at the top because I know that almost half the people watching/reading Death Note had stopped after L's passing, so I got worried that if I didn't reassure you before you read the sad scene you would stop reading before it got happy again.**

**I'm sure you're all a little confused as to how L was brought back alive, and believe me, there is a reason, but before it is revealed I would like to hear all your theories.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, and thank you all for reviewing.**


End file.
